


Bartender

by Iwritemayhem



Category: EXO
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bars, Bartender AU, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritemayhem/pseuds/Iwritemayhem
Summary: In which Chanyeol is a cocky bartender and Baekhyun likes to bring him down a couple notches(originally posted on aff)





	1. 1

Business was going pretty well. It was Friday night and Sky was packed. People from all sorts of backgrounds could be found at the bar on friday nights. There were business men, young college students, regular workers, just about anyone you could think of. Chanyeol loved it when the place was packed. He loved to be able to watch people let loose and have fun. Being a bartender also allowed for him to hear the lives of all the people that came into the Sky bar. He loved all the stories people would share with him, and the conversations he would sometimes overhear. He really couldn’t think of wanting any other job in the world. Chanyeol couldn’t lie though there was one thing that made working as a bartender even more special for him. He loved all the flirting he could do, and all the numbers he would sometimes get. It wasn’t that Chanyeol was a sleaze, no of course not, but he just loved being a flirt. It was just who he was he couldn’t help it sometimes. Chanyeol was never in it for sex, not that he could complain when it did end up that way, but he did it more out of having fun than anything else. He was charming and handsome, and being a flirt also brought him in some good fucking tips which also wasn’t a bad thing.  

 

Chanyeol was wiping down the counter when he noticed someone leaning on the other end of it, looking out of place. Never seen him before  Chanyeol thought to himself as he made his way to the stranger. As he got closer Chanyeol could make out the stranger's face from the side, and he felt his breath hitch. The guy was gorgeous. He had his hair slightly parted, slightly chubby cheeks and  pouty lips. Smiling broadly Chanyeol reached the spot right behind the handsome stranger and turned his charm up to full charm. Chanyeol was hardly ever captivated by the people that came but tonight tonight he at least needed this strangers name.

Tapping on the shorter male's shoulder Chanyeol readied himself to put the charm on the other. What Chanyeol hadn’t expected was how much more beautiful the stranger was up close. Chanyeol was at a loss for words. The guy was perfect and his eyes had Chanyeol stuck because he couldn’t look away.  His witty remark fell dead on his tongue as he stared at the younger male. Awww fuck snap out of it Chanyeol, the guy is staring at you like you’re crazy!! He thought to himself before he shook himself out of his thoughts.

 

“Would you like anything to drink?” Chanyeol asked having finally composed his thoughts. He was a little disappointed with his lame question, but it couldn’t be helped he felt a little nervous with the handsome stranger giving a him a questioning look.

“No thanks, I’m still waiting for my friends to show up,” was the strangers simple response.

“Oh alright. I hope you don’t mind me asking but is it your first time here?” Chanyeol asked hoping to keep the guy with him a little longer.

“Uhh yeah, yeah it is. I um don’t really go to bars but my friends convinced me to go out tonight but I guess I came a little early,” the stranger replied with a small chuckle that became music to Chanyeol's ears. 

“Ohh I see. I knew you hadn’t been here before. I’m sure I would have recognized someone as gorgeous as you come before.” Chanyeol flirted hoping not to scare off the other.

The other arched an eyebrow at him, “Do you always flirt with customers?” 

“No not always.” Chanyeol replied feeling his cheek warm. He felt like an idiot for trying to flirt with someone that was obviously not interested.

The stranger smiled up at him. “Let me guess you only do it for the tips then? I mean I can’t be mad if you do seems like a smart business move.”

Chanyeol laughed at this feeling relief that he hadn’t offended the other. Chanyeol was going to reply, but before he could the beautiful stranger got a phone call. The guy excused himself and answered the phone and started waving his arm. Chanyeol figured his friends had finally arrived and felt a little sad because he never got to ask for his name.

“BAEKHYUN!!!!! Shit sorry we’re so late.” Chanyeol heard someone say as they walked over in a group to surround whom he now knew was Baekhyun. Well that’s a nice name guess it suits him Chanyeol thought to himself as he got ready to slowly go and check on other customers.

 

“Oh hey Chanyeol!” turning fully to face the person that was talking to him he saw his old friend, and regular customer Jongdae. Chanyeol made brief eye contact with Baekhyun and saw that he looked a little confused. 

“Hey how’s it going?” Chanyeol waved smiling.

“Oh you know, just looking to get a little wasted. Oookay maybe really wasted, and you’re the best bartender in town, so please my soberness is in your hands,” Jongdae said smiling causing the rest of his small group of friends to laugh except for Baekhyun who rolled his eyes and only smirked. 

“Oh bro, I totally got you! Don’t even worry about it just go find a table and give the waitress your order unless you and your friends want to do a round of shots before you go? They’ll be on the house?”

Chanyeol watched as Jongdae turned to look at his friends pleadingly. They all simply shrugged and agreed to it. Seeing as that they were up for it Chanyeol pulled out five shot glasses and served up the shots.

 

“Aww come on Chanyeol you should take one with us!” Jongdae said as he reached for his shot. 

“I would if I could. Maybe next time I’m not working. What I can do is give you guys a count down,” Chanyeol said getting a thumbs up from Jongdae.

“Alright 3… 2….1,” Chanyeol watched as Jongdae’s group took their shots paying a little more attention to Baekhyun who seemed to take it the best out of all of them. Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel a little impressed with the way Baekhyun seemed to take it like it was nothing while the rest had grimaces on their faces. Chanyeol was pulled out of his staring when Jongdae thanked him. Chanyeol just nodded as he watched Jongdae and the rest of his friends head to the main area looking for places to sit.

 

As the night went on Chanyeol kept an eye on Jongdae's table. Whenever he wasn’t busy Chanyeol liked to look over and see the progression of Jongdae's soon to be hangover and of course he wanted to see the type of drunk Baekhyun would turn out to be. To his disappointment Baekhyun didn’t have anymore drinks throughout the night except the shot they all had. They must have made him the driver Chanyeol thought to himself as he started cleaning the counter. It was getting close to two in the morning when Chanyeol saw that only Baekhyun and a very drunk Jongdae were left at the table.  Since there weren’t many customers left Chanyeol decided to head over to the two’s table. He looked over to tell one of his co-workers he was gonna take a short break. Once he got a nod of approval he made his way over. As he got closer to the table he could hear Baekhyun try to convince Jongdae that they should leave. Chanyeol chuckled to himself at hearing Baekhyun trying to reason with his friend. 

“Hey guys how’s it going?” Chanyeol asked taking a seat next to the half conscious Jongdae who had his head down on the table.

“It was going great and then you just had to keep your promise of getting him wasted,” Baekhyun huffed while looking at Chanyeol accusingly.

Chanyeol was a little taken back by Baekhyun’s glares, but found the whole situation a little funny.

“Awww come on, you’re really gonna be mad at me? I mean how could I deny my friend and loyal customer that kind of fun?” he shot back trying to lighten the mood.

“Some friend you turned out to be. I think you did it to get paid,” Baekhyun accused causing Chanyeol to roll his eyes and laugh.

“Maybe you’re half right but hey I’m not one to break promises to friends no matter how stupid they can be.”

Right then, Jongdae lifted his head and noticed Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol!! Oh my god! The drinks man! They were soo great I swear you’re the best. God that drink, what was it called the drink, umm come on man, the blue one help me out?”

“Blue motherfucker?” Chanyeol offered and watched as Jongdae’s eyes lit up.

“Yesss! That one! It was soo good!!! Hey Baek you should try it next time we come!” Jongdae said not noticing how annoyed Baekhyun was.

“Next time? Shit, if we ever do this again I better not be this sober or in charge of getting your ass home,” Baekhyun grumbled causing Chanyeol to laugh.

“Hey you better not be laughing, you’re the reason this kid is like this and won’t go home,” Baekhyun snapped at Chanyeol causing him to laugh some more.

“Aww come on Baek be nice to Chanyeol he’s a hiccup he’s a hiccup great guy!” Jongdae said while going back to rest his head on the table.

“If I help you get him to your car, will you forgive me?” Chanyeol asked hoping to make Baekhyun less mad at him.

“Seeing as this is your fault it’s the least you could do honestly,” Baekhyun replied while getting up. “I’ll go get my car so that this goes by much faster.”

“Alright sounds like a plan” Chanyeol said smiling. He kind of liked the angry Baekhyun. It made him even more endearing to Chanyeol even though the guy could do anything and act anyway and Chanyeol would be endeared by it all.

Once he saw a car parked up front the bar Chanyeol poked Jongdae awake

“Alright bud,it’s time for you to go home,” Chanyeol said as he threw Jongdae onto his back piggyback style. He slowly got up to make sure that Jongdae was holding on to him. Once he was sure he made his way out the door.

He saw Baekhyun quickly get out of the car, and run to the other side to open the door on the passenger side.

“Wow you’re really strong,” Baekhyun commented as Chanyeol eased Jongdae off his back and into the car.

“Yeah I guess,” Chanyeol replied scratching the back of his head. He noticed that Baekhyun was staring at him then and decided to throw him a wink. 

“Like what you see?” he asked teasingly.

“Umm not really it’s just you’re so noodle-like it doesn’t make sense” Baekhyun replied smirking at Chanyeol who rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. “Well I should get going have a nice night” Baekhyun said as he began to walk around his car. 

“Am I forgiven?” Chanyeol asked his retreating form.

“Ha you wish I’ll think about it though,” Baekhyun called out from the other side of his car causing Chanyeol to smile That means there’s hope he thought to himself as he watched Baekhyun to drive away.


	2. 2

It had been a little over two weeks since Chanyeol had last seen Baekhyun or Jongdae for that matter. He had hoped that he would be able to see Baekhyun again after last time, but no such luck for the poor bartender. Jongdae had also not stopped by in while, and Chanyeol was dying to at least see his friend so he could maybe ask him about Baekhyun. It was Friday and his day off, so Chanyeol was just lying on his couch staring up his ceiling thinking of different ways he could possibly get in touch with Baekhyun but was coming out blank.

 

He thought of texting Jongdae, but he felt a little embarrassed. All his friends knew him as a Casanova and if Jongdae found out that Chanyeol had been shot down he would never hear the end of it. Knowing Jongdae, he would also tell their other mutual friends and then he would be really done for. All Chanyeol knew was that next time he saw Baekhyun he would definitely get the others phone number.

 

Sighing Chanyeol sat up and thought of what he could do since it was his day off and he rarely got any Fridays off so he needed to make the most of it. The day was coming to a close since he had spent the better part of his day sleeping in and lounging around. Looking outside he decided that he could go on a walk. It was summer so he wouldn’t need a jacket and the sun had already gone down so he could go out without any fear. Getting up from the couch he walked over to his kitchen to get his house keys and wallet that were sitting on a table. As he was making his way out the door he felt his phone vibrate. Quickly he took it out to see a text from his boss Suho.

 

Hey Chanyeol I know it’s your day off but Jaehyo called off and I’m short someone. Can you please come in? I swear you can have the next weekend off.

If Suho wasn’t also Chanyeol’s friend he would have immediately replied saying no but this was Suho so he figured he could go in. It’s not like he was really doing anything at home besides moping.

Stepping back into his apartment Chanyeol replied to his boss telling him he’d be there soon. He walked into his room, and quickly put on his uniform that consisted of black everything. Walking back out he double checked to make sure he had all his things and made his way to his car. When he reached the bar he wasn’t surprised to see that the place was crowded. Avoiding having to push himself into the bar, Chanyeol decided to go through the back. He wasn’t really supposed to do that, but he figured he had come to save the day so Suho couldn’t be too mad him.  

 

Making his way to the front of the bar Chanyeol saw Suho and Megan mixing drinks. As if Suho had felt Chanyeol's presence he broke out into a smile.

“Thank God you could make it! I swear I don’t know what I would do without you!” Suho called as Chanyeol got closer.

“You’re lucky I love you and I love working here otherwise you might have been fucked.” He teased causing Suho to let out a laugh.

After their brief exchange and greeting Megan Chanyeol got straight to work.

 

A half hour passed when it seemed like the crowd had died down some. Chanyeol took the opportunity to start wiping down parts of the counters that didn’t have anyone sitting at them. Looking around he caught sight of Jongdae walking through the door with the same group of friends he had seen him with last. Chanyeol's heart instantly picked up in anticipation. Right behind Jongdae was also the person Chanyeol had hoped to see for the past couple of weeks.

 

God he’s so gorgeous he thought to himself as the group all got in and started looking around for a booth. Baekhyun had turned towards his direction and they made eye contact. Baekhyun gave a Chanyeol a subtle smile that had Chanyeol breaking into a full on grin. He seems to be in a good mood, maybe he’s forgiven me?  Soon Jongdae also noticed Chanyeol and waved started to head his way with his friends close behind.

“Chanyeol! Tonight I am here to celebrate! You know the drill” Jongdae said while smiling up at Chanyeol.

“I would love to get the celebration going, but the last time you came your mom over there got mad at me.” Chanyeol pointed towards Baekhyun who wore an offended expression.

“Aww come on Chanyeol. Baek won’t give you shit tonight, he’s the reason we’re celebrating. My friend here just got a promotion he was dying for.” Jongdae cheered giving Baekhyun a proud smile.

“Hmm I don’t know if this bar is the right place to celebrate though Jongdae. I mean for starters the workers here are rude as fuck.” Baekhyun said while smirking at Chanyeol.

Seeing that Baekhyun wasn’t actually offended Chanyeol quickly apologized and served them a round of shots to get them started.

 

Just like last time he gave them a quick count down and watched as they all took their shots. He grabbed all the empty shot glasses getting ready to take them to the back when he noticed that Baekhyun had stayed behind. Looking over at him he saw that Baekhyun seemed to be hesitating. Lifting an eyebrow at him Chanyeol waited for the other to speak.

“I uhh I just wanted to thank you for helping me out with Jongdae last time.  But don’t think I have forgiven you.”

“No problem glad I could help but what do I have to do to get you to forgive me?”

“I don’t know yet it all really depends on how good that drink you gave Jongdae last time is.”

“Ohh I think you should just accept my apology now, because I know for a fact that you’ll love it.”

“We’ll see about that.” Baekhyun challenged as he walked back to his group of friends.

 

Chanyeol laughed to himself as he watched Baekhyun's retreating form. If the guy was looking to get fucked up then he had definitely come to the right place. Chanyeol would gladly accept the others challenge and get his forgiveness.

The night progressed with more and more people filling up the bar. Even though Chanyeol was kept busy for most of the night he still kept an eye out for Baekhyun. He wanted to catch the minute Baekhyun really got drunk. It took maybe two more hours before Chanyeol could actually see the effect of alcohol on the guy. He was impressed once again because Baekhyun had a pretty high tolerance. He wondered if Baekhyun's tolerance could rival his own Nah there’s no way he could ever beat me he thought to himself before getting back to work.

 

Chanyeol was in the process of making someone's drink when he heard really loud cheering. Turning around to see what the commotion was about he saw Baekhyun and Jongdae dancing on a table. Chanyeol couldn’t believe his eyes.  The sight before him was breathtaking. At some point during the night Baekhyun had taken off his suit jacket and tie and was left with only his white button up shirt with the top buttons left open revealing some skin.  Chanyeol smiled as Baekhyun swung his hips to the music and ran his hands through his hair from time to time.  Baekhyun looked like he was having a blast and Chanyeol couldn’t help but keep staring at the other. He stopped because he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He looked over at Suho who was giving him a wicked grin.

 

“I don’t pay you just so you can come and drool over the customers.” Suho said while leaning into Chanyeol since the crowd was getting too loud.

Chanyeol blushed and just shrugged before he could get back to work Suho tapped him again.

“I need you to go over there and get them to come down. As much fun as they seem to be having I really don’t want anyone to get hurt.” He said a little more seriously than before. Chanyeol just nodded and went back to work until the words his boss had just said settled in.

 

He whipped his head around to see Suho smirking at him and he in return let out a groan.

“Oh come one Suho please I’ll work every Friday for the rest of this month just don’t make me do this.” He whined.

“Sorry Chanyeol, but I need to stay here because Megan is busy on the other side and you are just standing around.” Suho smiled at Chanyeol.

“Wow seriously Suho after I came as a friend to save you you’re really gonna make me do this?”

“Sorry Chanyeol it is what it is.” Suho said as he turned around and started helping a customer.

Chanyeol couldn’t be mad though. He knew that Suho was getting him back for all the times he had whined and complained that he had failed to get Baekhyun's number over the past two weeks. This was Suho's way of making him get that number, so that Chanyeol could stop talking about it. Sighing Chanyeol hopped over the counter and walked over to the large circle that was surrounding Baekhyun and Jongdae.

As soon as he got close Jongdae instantly saw him and screamed out his name causing Baekhyun to look over at him. Chanyeol gulped when he took in how beautiful Baekhyun looked up on the table. His hair was undone and his skin was glistening. It was the perfect sight and he had to be the one to end their fun. He would murder Suho if he didn’t love him so much.

 

Pushing his way through the crowd he looked up at the two guys and waved them down. Neither of the two seemed to understand what Chanyeol wanted, and only stared at him with blank faces having stopped dancing. Sighing once more Chanyeol yelled out that they had to get down causing the crowd to boo but slowly disperse. Jongdae shrugged and started climbing off the table, and held out his hand to Baekhyun only for Baekhyun to shake his head to say no. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and cocked his hips to the side. Baekhyun looked over at Chanyeol and nodded his head as if to say “What are you gonna do about it?”

 

“Come on Baekhyun I need you to get down this isn’t safe.” Chanyeol attempted to reason with him.

“I don’t want to. I was having a really good time, why do you have to be such a party pooper?” Baekhyun slurred back.

“Because my boss made me and honestly this really isn’t safe.”

“Well fuck you and your boss I’m not getting off this table”

“Baekhyun!!! Come on get off the table! It’s dangerous” Jongdae pleaded sounding dramatic due to how wasted he was.

“Come on listen to Jongdae if you won’t listen to me.” Chanyeol tried once more.  He watched as Baekhyun seemed to contemplate it for a second, and then he returned his gaze to Chanyeol and gave him a smirk.

“How about you make me get off Mr. Bartender?” Baekhyun challenged still holding Chanyeol's gaze.

Seeing as he probably had no other option Chanyeol simply shrugged and grabbed onto one of Baekhyun's legs and lightly tugged. He knew that with how drunk the other male was he would lose his balance. Sure enough he saw as Baekhyun lost his footing and outstretched his hands as if to catch himself. Chanyeol used that opportunity to grab on to him and pull him off the table and into his arms.

“You fucking asshole!! Let go let go!!!”Baekhyun screamed in Chanyeol's arms.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but smirk at him and wink causing Baekhyun to stick out his tongue at him like a small child. Before Baekhyun could yell at him again Chanyeol quickly put him on the ground next to Jongdae who had somehow ended up in a chair and was lightly snoring. Baekhyun glared at him and then pulled out his own chair.

“Where are the rest of your friends?” Chanyeol asked noticing that he hadn’t seen them around for a while.

Baekhyun also looked around as if realizing the same thing as Chanyeol.

“Fuck they must have left…those bastards” Baekhyun said.

“Hey tall guy, do me a favor and like can you please call me a cab so that me and my friend and can go home?” Baekhyun slurred while trying his best to keep his eyes open. Chanyeol tried to engrave that image in his head. Even if Baekhyun had given a hard time earlier he could forget it because right then Baekhyun looked adorable. Shaking his head in amusement Chanyeol left them and went to the bar to look for Suho. He needed to tell him that he was going to take off early so that he could be the one to drop off Baekhyun and Jongdae. Knowing how drunk they were he doubted they would be able to open the door to their homes if they were just to be dropped off.

After getting permission from Suho and getting horribly teased  Chanyeol made his way over to where he had left Baekhyun and Jongdae.  Looking at the two he noticed that Jongdae seemed more aware of his surroundings.

“Hey Jongdae, do you want me to give you a ride home?” Jongdae looked over at Baekhyun and let out an inebriated sigh

“Yeah…..that would be great….can you can you give us both a ride? Back to my place? I can’t leave Baek…. Like this.”

Chanyeol wanted to laugh at the way Jongdae was talking. He was sure in for a fun ride with those two drunk and barely coherent. It wasn’t until Chanyeol was trying to get Jongdae into his car that he noticed that all of Jongdae's friends were in fact still there. One of them named Sehun had offered to help Chanyeol with Baekhyun. After a long struggle of getting both Jongdae and Baekhyun into his car, Chanyeol sped off to Jongdae's apartment.

The ride to Jongdae's had been surprisingly quiet as both men had passed out in their seats. Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel a little relieved. It had been such a struggle to get them in the car if Sehun hadn’t helped him out he might have been really fucked and with them being asleep maybe they would be a little sober by the time they would arrive at Jongdae's house. Pulling into the apartment complex Chanyeol shook Jongdae awake.  Jongdae slowly but surely woke up and took in his surroundings.

“Ohhh shit we’re here.” Jongdae yawned while stretching a little in his seat. “Thanks for bringing us.”

“Yeah man no problem how about you help me get Baekhyun up?”

“Oookay”Jongdae replied through another yawn.

Chanyeol and Jongdae both got out of the car and opened the door to the back to try and get Baekhyun up. After failing miserably for five minutes to get Baekhyun to stand Chanyeol decided he would just carry Baekhyun on his back while Jongdae walked ahead so that he could hold the doors open for them.

As Chanyeol was walking he felt Baekhyun shift a little.

“Hey Bartender you know you smell really good despite you know mixing drinks and shit.”  he heard Baekhyun say.

“Thanks man I sometimes worry about that.”

“Well you shouldn’t. You smell very nice and oh my god your drinks are actually wonderful. I guess I do forgive you.” Baekhyun said through a yawn causing Chanyeol to chuckle.

“Awesome, I told you you would once you had my drinks.” Chanyeol replied cockily. He felt a light slap to the back of his head and yelped “Hey what was that for?”

“Because you sounded so cocky ughh I hate cocky guys, like you have no idea how good looking you are but you’re cokyness is such a turn off.”

“Ohhhh I see, so if maybe I turned down the cockyness would you consider, I don’t know hanging out with me?” Chanyeol asked

“Yeah probably I mean you’re definitely my type and you’re actually pretty funny so I think I could give you a chance” Baekhyun said as they reached Jongdaes apartment building. Chanyeol wanted to cheer so bad but he couldn’t right then because for one thing Jongdae was there and it was three in the morning and people were sleeping.

“Hey Baekhyun if I put you down do you think you could  walk?” he asked instead.

“Ummm yeah yeah I think so” Baekhyun said.

Once they got through the door Jongdae was holding open Chanyeol crouched down and let Baekhyun hop off.

“Thanks soo much for dropping us off Chanyeol I really appreciate it” Jongdae said as he threw an arm around Baekhyuns shoulder to help him balance himself and Baekhyun.

“No problem dude. What are friends for” Chanyeol said smiling at both of them.

Baekhyun gave him a lazy smile before saying “Goodnight bartender” as he and Jongdae turned around to get onto an elevator.  Chanyeol watched them leave as he waved at them and then headed to his car. As soon as he got in his car Chanyeol let out a loud cheer and jumped up and down in his seat.

“HOLY SHIT HE LIKES ME!!!  FUUUCK!!!!!” he screamed as he drove out of the apartment complex and into the road. Maybe getting his number now won’t be so hard anymore  he mused before pulling into his own apartment complex. That night Chanyeol went to sleep with a big smile on his face hoping that Baekhyun wouldn’t forget what he had said to him.


	3. 3

Chanyeol was out doing some grocery shopping since he didn’t have to go to work until much later in the day. His trip to the grocery store also served to keep his troubled mind a little distracted. It had been a week since he last saw Baekhyun and he was trying his best to distract himself and not think of what drunk Baekhyun had said to him. Chanyeol was a firm believer in children and drunks never telling lies. Part of his problem stemmed from this firm belief because he knew it was true, but he wasn’t sure if the other would remember what he said. Plus he didn’t know how to get in contact with him. Well, he did know. He could let go of his pride and just ask Jongdae for said boy’s number. But then it was the matter of him not knowing if Baekhyun wanted to speak to him.

 

He was looking for paper towels down the aisles when he happened to bump into someone. Looking down to apologize, he found the object of his thoughts. Baekhyun hadn’t noticed him yet because he had bent down to pick up what Chanyeol assumed was a grocery list.  
“I am so sorry! I wasn’t-----Ohhh Chanyeol?” Baekhyun said looking up from his crouched position having started to stand up.  
Chanyeol smiled and held out his hand to help Baekhyun up. He was a little surprised that the other had readily took it.  
“Thanks.”  
“Yeah, no problem. How’s it going?” Chanyeol asked hoping that maybe he could keep Baekhyun around a little longer.

“Pretty good, just here to do a little grocery shopping since it’s my first day off since like last month. How are you doing?”

“I’m good, I have time before going to work later, so I came to restock.”

“Ohh cool cool.”  
They both stood there not really knowing what to say to each other or how to say good bye when they both attempted to say something after a short while.

 

 

“Are you---?” “I just wanted.”

“Shit sorry you go first.” Chanyeol said after they both had tried to say something.

“I… yeah um I just wanted to say thank you for getting me and Jongdae home.”

“Ohh yeah, don’t even worry about it. I told you Jongdae is a really good friend, and I mean you guys were pretty trashed. I couldn’t imagine how you could get home.”

“Well either way, I really appreciate it and umm your drinks were as good as Jongdae had claimed they would be. I think... I think it’s safe to say I forgive you for making Jongdae so drunk he could barely function last time.”

“I told you it would be.” Chanyeol replied smugly and bit his check. He had completely forgotten that he was going to try and act less cocky around Chanyeol otherwise lose a chance with him. To his relief Baekhyun only rolled his eyes at him and shook his head in amusement.

“If you’re done gloating maybe you can tell me what you were going to say?”

“Ohh I yeah I was just wondering if you’d come by the bar tonight?”

“Hmmm it’s tempting, but I kind of just want to stay home tonight.”

“Yeah I probably would too if I hadn’t had a day off in a month.” Chanyeol reasoned  
Baekhyun hummed in agreement and they fell into another awkward silence.

“Well I should probably get going Baekhyun announced.

“Yeah I guess- I guess I’ll see you around.” Chanyeol replied nodding repeatedly.

They each turned away giving a wave but Chanyeol stopped in his steps. Fuuuck I could have asked for his number!!!! I just lost my chance!. He looked over at Baekhyun’s retreating figure and thought of maybe going to catch up to him. Okay so I go up to him and then what do I just say hey can I have your number? Or do I ask him out? Fuck all I have is a drunken confession and he doesn’t even seem to remember! Sighing, Chanyeol decided to turn around and pay for his groceries. As he made his way through the aisles he felt someone hesitantly tap his back. Turning back Chanyeol came face to face with Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun was looking at him with something like nervousness in his expression, but Chanyeol couldn’t really be sure because why would Baekhyun be nervous.

“I’m sorry I just I feel like I owe you and Jongdae told me you had to carry me back to his apartment and I hate when I feel like I owe people anything so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over to my house and I can make food as a thank you” Baekhyun rushed out and did his best to not look directly at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was in shock. He was completely taken off guard because not in a million years did he think this could ever happen to him. To get the drunken confession was one thing, but to have a sober Baekhyun invite him over to HIS HOUSE? No, he did not see that one coming, but that didn’t stop a giant smile from forming on his lips as he looked at Baekhyun.

Smiling brightly Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun peeked up at him again. He felt his heart flutter.  
Trying to hide his anxiousness Baekhyun quickly added, “I mean you can say no, but I just thought-----”

“Noo no I’m down for free homemade food all the time.” Chanyeol quickly said cutting off Baekhyun not having realized he had taken too long to respond. 

“Alright, um, when are you free?” Baekhyun asked sounding slightly relieved something that did not go unnoticed by Chanyeol.

“I’m free tomorrow and I think Thursday”

“Let’s do Thursday then?” Baekhyun suggested. “I don’t think I have work either.”

“Yea okay cool.”

“Give me your number so I can send you my address or if I do end up working I can let you know.” Baekhyun said while pulling out his phone. 

Chanyeol was floored. He had to be dreaming because how in the world was he getting a “date” and a phone number from Baekhyun all in the same day. He would go mad if he woke up from this.   
“Yeah for sure.” He responded quickly in fear that this was really just a dream. The two exchanged numbers and once again said their goodbyes. Chanyeol merrily walked to the check out and as soon as he got home he let out a cheer that caused his neighbors to bang on their shared wall.   
“Awww whatever man.“ Chanyeol said waving his hand in his neighbors direction.


	4. 4

*BAEKHYUN POV**

Baekhyun fucked up. He had no idea what had possessed him to offer to cook Chanyeol a  meal. All he knew was that he may have a slight crush on the bartender and wanted to get to know him out of the bar scene.  The whole reason he had even gone to that bar a second time  was to try and talk to Chanyeol, but he lost most of his confidence once he was there.

 

It didn’t help that he had been a tad mean to the poor guy when they had first met. He thought that this was the perfect way to make it up to him after he had been nothing but kind to him. He wanted it to be sort of a start over for them. There was also something else that Baekhyun needed to confirm about the night  Chanyeol  had dropped them off.  He needed to find out whether or not the conversation he had had with Chanyeol had been real. It had been nagging at him ever since because he couldn’t quite remember a lot of things from that night. He wouldn’t have believed he was dancing on tables if Sehun hadn’t recorded it and shown it to him at work.

 

Fuck why did I have to drink soo much?! Now i have to cook…….I should have just said I’ll treat you to dinner not fucking cook for you!!!!! I don’t even know how to cook!!!!  Baekhyun let out a groan and began pacing in his apartment the “date” was tomorrow night and he was panicking. 

 

He could go out and buy food, pretend that he had cooked it. Ahh, but that was embarrassing and Chanyeol seemed to really like the idea of a home cooked meal…….Suddenly Baekhyun thought of calling his friend Luhan who just so happened to be one of the greatest cooks amongst all his other friends. Quickly he pulled out his phone, and dialed his friend. Luhan picked up on the third ring, and Baekhyun let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

 

“Hello?”

 

“LUHAN!!!!  I NEED YOU!!”

 

“Hey Baek, ummm I love you and all, but you know that Luhan is mine right?” Came the voice on the other line. Baekhyun rolled his eyes he did not have time for this.

 

“Sehun, this is really not the time for you to be a piece of shit, so if you would please hand the phone over to Luhan.”  Baekhyun soon heard Luhan’s voice calling out in the background 

 

“Babe who is it?”

 

“It’s just Baekhyun being dramatic.” Baekhyun heard Sehun say from a distance so he assumed Sehun must of been passing the phone to its rightful owner.

 

“Hello Baek? What’s up?” came Luhan's voice

 

“Luhan! God finally!” Baekhyun exclaimed while he heard Luhan giggle.

 

“So what’s up?”

 

Needing no more prompting, Baekhyun let Luhan know about everything that had gone on the night he went to the bar to celebrate his promotion and explained his current predicament.

 

“So, what you’re telling me is you need me to help you cook tomorrow night before Mr. Bartender gets there?”

 

“Yes! Yes please Luhan!! I swear I’ll buy you lunch at work or whatever you want.”

 

“You’re soo dramatic! Yeah I’ll help you, no worries. Just let me know what time I should head over.” Luhan replied causing Baekhyun to sigh in relief. 

 

“Thank you so much Luhan! You’re the best!”

 

Luhan let out a giggle. “I know I am, anyway I gotta go my child-like boyfriend apparently needs my attention.”

 

Baekhyun snorted. “I swear that boy is the biggest attention whore for you. I still don’t know what you saw in him but whatever. Thanks again see you tomorrow!”

 

“Yeah me either.”

 

“HEY!” came Sehun's offended yell.

 

“Oh shut up… I’ll see you tomorrow Baek!” Luhan cheered before hanging up.

 

Baekhyun laughed as he heard the line go dead. Those two could really be adorable. Feeling a little better about the next night Baekhyun got ready for bed. As he was climbing on to his bed he heard his phone vibrate and with slight annoyance Baekhyun turned to grab his phone off his side table.

 

Sweet dreams gorgeous! See ya tomorrow.-Chanyeol

 

He should have known that inviting the bartender to his home would only stroke the others ego. If Baekhyun hadn’t found his flirtatious attitude slightly endearing when they first met he would have bitched the other out. Instead he replied simply with thanks and a see you tomorrow trying to ignore the fact that Chanyeol had called him gorgeous.  Flopping on his bed Baekhyun got under the covers and went to sleep.

 

***Chanyeol's POV***

 

Chanyeol had agreed to go over to Baekhyun's house at seven. He had less than an hour to head over and he was feeling nervous. This was something completely unusual for the bartender. He was never nervous when it came to dates or talking to people he may have an interest in. He was a pro when it came to gaining the attention of those that peaked his interest. Baekhyun was throwing him through a loop though. Because although he knew that Baekhyun liked him, he couldn’t use that to his advantage. 

 

It felt wrong to know that Baekhyun was interested in him without being sure if he had actually ever wanted to tell him. Chanyeol also had to keep reminding himself to be on his best behavior otherwise he’d ruin any slight chance that he could have with Baekhyun. He didn’t want to be, as Baekhyun put it, cocky and have him reconsider liking Chanyeol. He had wanted to punch himself the night before for sending Baekhyun a text, but the flirt in him couldn’t help but call Baekhyun gorgeous. He knew it was probably crossing the line but he couldn’t help it. After he had sent the text it dawned on him what he had said and he panicked. He was sure that he would receive a snarky remark but he didn’t. Chanyeol had felt relief when Baekhyun had texted back not to bitch but to say goodnight to.

 

Chanyeol looked at the time once more and decided that he should probably get on his way. He couldn’t stay in the house anymore it was starting to make him feel more anxious.  Baekhyun, it had turned out, didn’t live very far away. They boy lived twenty minutes away by car. Since it was now 6:20pm Chanyeol decided to waste some time by going to by some wine. He knew this dinner was meant to be a thank you towards him, but it felt wrong to show up empty handed. 

 

Once he found the wine he was looking for it was 6:45pm, and he thought that was a good enough time to start heading to Baekhyun's house.  Putting the GPS on, Chanyeol made his way through the streets, butterflies in his stomach increasing the closer he got to his destination.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out Chanyeol finally pulled into Baekhyun apartment complex. After he parked his car, he sent Baekhyun a text letting him know that he had arrived and got out his car with his bottle of wine in hand. Taking in one last deep breath, he walked up to Baekhyun's door and knocked on the door.

 

“Coming!” he heard Baekhyun call out from inside. And then the door opened and Chanyeol almost forgot to breathe. He would never get used to how gorgeous Baekhyun was. He took in Baekhyun smiling shyly at him at the door way. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a striped cardigan and some jeans. Chanyeol was happy he hadn’t worn the tie he had thought about wearing earlier he would have felt too dressed up.

 

“So are you gonna stand there all day or are you going to come in?” Baekhyun asked making Chanyeol blush lightly because he hadn’t realized he was just standing there and staring. He had to bit his tongue before saying something cheesy like I was just enjoying the view. Quickly he pulled himself out of his thoughts and gave Baekhyun a sheepish smile.

 

“Yeah um sorry” Chanyeol replied while taking a step forward and walking inside as Baekhyun moved to the side to close the door. Chanyeol took in the small apartment it was exactly as he had imagined it neat and tidy.  He turned back to look at Baekhyun who was still by the door.

 

“I brought some wine I uhh I felt weird if I didn’t bring anything I hope you don’t mind. “ Chanyeol said showing the bottle to Baekhyun.

 

“Oh cool thanks,” Baekhyun said reaching for the bottle so he could put it on the table.  “The food is done if you want to take a seat while I get the plates.” He called from the kitchen.

 

Chanyeol feeling a little awkward went over to the table and sat down.  He needed to relax otherwise this night was going to be full of awkward silences.  He looked over at Baekhyun in the kitchen and decided that he couldn’t just sit there so he got up and walked over to the kitchen.

 

“Hey do you have a wine bottle opener? I can open the wine.” Chanyeol said holding up the wine that felt cool against his hands. Baekhyun jumped a little not realizing that Chanyeol was behind him.

 

“Uhh yeah… yeah I do it’s in that drawer over and right above it are the glasses if you don’t mind could you get them.”

 

“Okay.” Chanyeol replied as he did what Baekhyun told him.

 

Soon they were at the table eating, but in a silence so thick Chanyeol thought he was going to suffocate. Deciding that he couldn’t take it anymore he cleared his throat to gain Baekhyun's attention.

 

“The food is really good! When did you learn how to cook?”Chanyeol asked looking at Baekhyun. Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun stiffened, but then quickly composed himself. Chanyeol wondered what could have caused the other to react that way.

 

“I learned when I was young watching my mom cook. I’m glad you like it… thanks for bringing the wine you have some good taste.” Baekhyun said sounding a little nervous. Chanyeol wondered again what had made Baekhyun nervous but then decided he could be imagining things so he shrugged it off and replied. 

 

“Well, you know I am a bartender.” Chanyeol teased causing Baekhyun to roll his eyes at him but Chanyeol could also see a slight blush in Baekhyun’s cheeks causing him to smile as he took another bite of food.

 

They made more small talk as they finished up dinner. Each of them learning tidbits of information about the other. Chanyeol learned that Baekhyun worked as an editor along with Jongdae and that his promotion made him head editor. Baekhyun learned that Jongdae and Chanyeol had become friends when Jongdae came to the bar some time ago and just chatted Chanyeol up the whole time. They talked up the schools they’d gone to, their friends, family, and even what had made them choose the careers that they had. They exchanged childhood memories and laughed at each other’s embarrassing stories feeling completely comfortable with each other. As the night progressed and the bottle of wine got emptier and emptier the questions they asked each other became sillier and sillier. Chanyeol had asked him what he would do if there was a zombie apocalypse and Baekhyun asked him if what superpower he would want if he could have any.  They found themselves on the couch giggling over nothing and enjoying one another’s company after they finished a second bottle of wine that Baekhyun had. 

 

Chanyeol was watching Baekhyun intently as he explained passionately why Marvel comics were better than  DC comics after Chanyeol had made the mistake to proclaim his undying love for DC comics. Even though it was his mistake he still couldn’t help but feel enthralled by the other’s  passionate gestures. His gazing was interrupted when suddenly Baekhyun was looking at him.

  “

Are you even listening?” Baekhyun snapped.

 

“Yeah but nothing you say is going to change my mind.” Chanyeol smirked making Baekhyun shake his head in disapproval while he just kept smirking at him.

 

“You’re hopeless then.”

 

“I guess I am, but I’m sure I could never get you to agree with me either.”

 

“You are most definitely right if I ever admit to DC being better feel free to shoot me.”

 

“I don’t think I’d ever be able to do that.” Chanyeol said still smiling at Baekhyun who had somehow gotten closer to him.  They were now sitting side by side on the couch but their bodies were turned towards each other.

 

“And why is that?” Baekhyun asked looking at Chanyeol with a smile.

 

“Well because then the world would be lacking of your beauty” Chanyeol teased hoping he hadn’t crossed any lines within their new friendship. Relief washed over him when Baekhyun giggled.

 

“Could you be anymore cheesy?” 

 

“Ohhhh trust me I definitely can, but I don’t think you’ll be able to handle it.” Chanyeol winked causing Baekhyun to giggle once more. 

 

“I know for a fact I won’t so please keep it at this level.”

 

“Mmmm I make no promises.” He beamed.

 

They fell into a comfortable silence and were just gazing at each other when Chanyeol felt the strongest urge to steal a kiss from Baekhyun. The guy just looked so tempting with that lazy smile on his face and sparkling eyes. Chanyeol being caught up the sparkling orbs didn’t even notice he was leaning forward until Baekhyun was closing the gap. Their lips met and Chanyeol swore he saw stars. They pressed their lips together testing it out and then Chanyeol got a little too eager and started kissing Baekhyun a little more desperately.

 

He was eternally grateful when he felt Baekhyun was returning the kiss. The kiss escalated when Baekhyun fingers tangled in Chanyeol’s hair and Chanyeol was pressing Baekhyun closer to himself. They only parted to come up for a breath and then Chanyeol had realized what had happened. Baekhyun was looking at him a little dazed and then a look of realization washed over his features. Both of them quickly jumped up the realization having sobered them up some. That was absolutely not supposed to happen. Chanyeol had come to have a start over with Baekhyun not put the moves on him. He only hoped that Baekhyun didn’t think Chanyeol was trying to take advantage of him or anything.

 

“I uuuh should get going thank you soo much for the food.” Chanyeol said trying his best not to sound awkward and thinking maybe leaving was a better option than staying and letting things get out of hand.

 

“Yeah...yeah no problem… I mean now we’re even.”  Baekhyun replied with a slight blush on his face.

 

“Oh yeah... yeah we are.” Chanyeol said remembering that the dinner was Baekhyun’s way of saying thank you.  He mentally kicked himself for letting his urges ruin a good night with Baekhyun.

 

“Yup.” Baekhyun replied rubbing the back his neck looking as awkward as Chanyeol felt.

 

“Either way I had a really good time.” Chanyeol replied not really what to say as he inched to the door.  Should he address the kiss or….

 

“Yeah it was umm this was nice.” Baekhyun said cutting Chanyeol’s thoughts off both of them  now standing in front of the door.

 

Baekhyun reached to open the door and Chanyeol grit his teeth in frustration because Come on I just kissed him and I can’t even ask if we should do this again? Fuck Chanyeol if you don’t ask this guy out you are sooo going to regret it he screamed internally. 

 

“Well goodnight” Baekhyun said as he held the door open for Chanyeol.

 

“Yeah have a nice night” Chanyeol said as he stepped out the door but before he took another step further out he turned and looked right at Baekhyun.

 

“Hey I mean I know this is pretty random but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something like this again some time” he rushed out holding his breath as he waited for Baekhyun’s answer.

 

Baekhyun looked shocked at first but then a smile formed on his lips and  Chanyeol felt like he could breathe again.

 

“I…. yeah it would be nice” Baekhyun replied. Chanyeol wanted to scream for joy but decided against  and just gave Baekhyun a smile.

 

“Cool well I guess I’ll text you later and we can figure out our schedules” he suggested.

 

“Okay sounds good” Baekhyun nodded.

They said goodnight to each other for the third time that night and Chanyeol made his way to his car feeling like he’d won the world. The night had turned out to be a whole lot better than he could have imagined.


	5. 5

Chanyeol was wiping down the counters in preparation for a private event being held that night.  Private events were Chanyeol’s favorite because it meant an open tab, and since people were going to get heavily intoxicated it meant very nice tips. He was also looking forward to this event because the event was being held by a publishing company he was well acquainted with.  

 

“What’s got you all smiley?” Suho asked causing Chanyeol to jump.

 

“Jesus Suho, you’re going to give me a heart attack!!” Chanyeol cried clutching his shirt.

 

“You seriously didn’t hear me coming?” Suho asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“No! I did not hear you coming!” Chanyeol responded angrily.

 

“Wow you got it baaad!” Suho teased making Chanyeol give him a confused look.

 

“Got what bad?”

 

“Oh you know….” Suho said wiggling  his eyebrows repeatedly.

 

“Every day you get weirder and weirder…why are you talking in code?” Chanyeol asked feeling annoyed with the looks Suho was giving him.

 

“You my dear friend are becoming more slow, but it can’t be helped with your current condition.” Suho smirked.

 

“After tonight I quit! I can’t handle you anymore!” Chanyeol groaned walking to the other side of the bar to wipe the counter.

 

“Hey! You can’t leave me!!! You love me remember!?!” Suho shrieked genuine fear reflected on his face as he followed behind Chanyeol.

 

“I’m reconsidering our friendship based on your behavior.” Chanyeol grumbled.

 

“Why can’t I have any fun!?!  Come on Chanyeol this is the first time I’ve ever seen you like this.” Suho teased now standing in front of Chanyeol.

 

“Like how?” Chanyeol asked still confused.

 

Suho broke out into a big smile and leaned forward to say “Whipped” and then turned to walk away.  

 

Chanyeol spluttered and after regaining his composure he went after Suho.

“I’m what?!”

 

“You heard me! You sir are whipped.” Suho said with a smirk that made Chanyeol want to wipe it off.

 

“You’re nuts!”

 

“Am I? Because whenever you think I’m not looking I’ve seen you on your phone grinning ear to ear.”

 

“So what? That does not mean I am whipped.”

 

“Okay how about the fact that tonight was supposed to be your day off and you practically begged me to work tonight?” Suho asked with a smirk

 

“You know I like working private events! Plus I need money….”  Chanyeol replied.

 

“Uhuh  and you’re totally not looking forward to a certain guy with attitude problems being here tonight”

 

“He does NOT have attitude problems!” Chanyeol yelled making Suho smile wider at him. As soon as he realized what he said Chanyeol looked at Suho in horror clapping a hand over his mouth.

“Dude come on!! I haven’t said anyone's name and yet you were able to think of someone...go ahead explain that” Suho challenged. 

 

“Fuck off” was Chanyeol simple reply as he went back to cleaning 

 

“Hahaha love you to! And by the way you missed a spot” Suho replied before turning around and leaving.

 

Chanyeol turned to see his boss and friend leave before letting out a small chuckle and getting back to work. The bar was closed for the time being in order for them to get ready for the event being held later on. Unlike regular nights the bar was actually decorated and had a food table laid out.  The publishing company was celebrating its 20th year of being in business, and had requested that the bar be decorated in order to really make it look like a celebration. The place was decked out with blue and white balloons and every table had table cloths of either color.  Chanyeol thought it was going to look cheesy but it ended up looking really nice. It reminded Chanyeol of fancy banquet halls.

 

When he finished up cleaning the last counter Chanyeol looked around to make sure everything was ready and stocked. As he was taking inventory of the all the drinks, his mind began to wander to the teasing he had received from Suho earlier.

That asshole really has nothing to do… I bet he’s exaggerating. I mean I can’t be acting that ridiculous can I?....I’m sure he’s just trying to push my buttons. I can’t be whipped….let alone act like I am! I mean I really like Baekhyun but I doubt I’m whipped….We’ve only been on one real date since the dinner…  

 

Chanyeol stared at the bottles he was counting as if they would provide the answers to his question when he realized he had completely forgotten what number he was on.

“Aww fuck what number did I leave off on?” he whispered to himself and let out a groan.  Shaking his head so he could focus on his task instead of dwelling on Suho’s teasing.

 

When he was done restocking he got a text from Baekhyun and felt himself smile.  Realizing that he was smiling dumbly at his phone, he quickly looked around to see if there was any sign of his boss. He let out a breath when he saw that his boss was nowhere in sight. The last thing he wanted was for Suho to use this as proof that he was “whipped”. Pff as if he thought to himself before unlocking his phone and reading the text Baekhyun had sent him.

 

Hey, I was just wondering if you were going to be working tonight. The publishing company I work for is having a party at the bar you work tonight.

 

Chanyeol laughed to himself. Leave it to Baekhyun to not mention the party until the night of. Chanyeol had known about it since the week before; since he happened to see it marked on Suho’s calendar. He hadn’t thought much of it at first glance, but then he realized he knew that company name and remembered that Chen had mentioned the publishing company he worked for a couple times.  Knowing this would be another chance to see Baekhyun, he had quickly jumped on it without telling the other. He wanted it to be a surprise and he knew the money wasn’t going to be bad, so it ended up being a win win situation for him. He would get to see Baekhyun and he would be rolling in tip money. He figured Baekhyun hadn’t mentioned the party before because knowing from previous texts the guy had been swamped at work and must have forgotten.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had developed a weird relationship after the dinner they shared a couple of weeks ago. They weren’t exactly boyfriends, but they had made it clear that they would be exclusive. Along with that they both had only been on one real date a week ago. Nothing crazy they just went to see a movie and had dinner. They would text each other often just to keep in touch. Chanyeol wasn’t complaining though. He was fine with how things were and he really didn’t want to take anything too fast. He may be a flirt, but he was also a gentleman. After that first kiss they had unexpectedly shared, Baekhyun had made it a point to tell Chanyeol that he wasn’t usually like that and Chanyeol told him it was okay. And it was okay because Chanyeol really did like Baekhyun and he didn’t want to rush him into doing things he didn’t want to do.  If Chanyeol was being completely honest Baekhyun would be the only person that had ever caught his interest for so long. He really could not get enough of the other and was worried that he could scare the other off with his flirty ways. So far he hadn’t and he was really happy but the fear remained and he would try his best to not be “cocky” as the drunk Baekhyun had put it.

 

Letting out a content sigh Chanyeol replied to Baekhyun saying that he would not be working for the sake of his surprise. It may not be a grand surprise, but a part of Chanyeol really liked watching Baekhyun get fired up. He loved whenever he would text Baekhyun saying something overly cheesy or flirty trying to picture his reaction after receiving an angry text back. He couldn’t explain to himself why he liked pushing the others buttons so much but it was amusing and he would probably never stop. That is unless Baekhyun told him to but he hadn’t so far so he was keep enjoying himself.

 

And so the party began. Chanyeol was kept busy mixing drinks and serving them to those who chose to stay by the bar. It had been two hours since the party began and Chanyeol had yet to see Baekhyun and he was beginning to worry. What if he didn’t come because he wanted me to be here? He thought to himself as he handed a drink over to one of the customers.  He was going to pull out his phone to check the time when he heard someone clear their throat he looked up to see none other than the person that was on his mind. He smiled at the others expression. Baekhyun was standing in front of him with his chin up and his eyebrows raised in question.

 

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked accusingly as he stepped closer to the bar so that Chanyeol could hear him.

 

“I work here silly what else would I be doing here?” Chanyeol asked faking innocence.

 

“You think you’re real cute don’t you?”

 

“Ohhh no you got that wrong I don’t think… I know I’m cute.” Chanyeol said giving Baekhyun a wink that had the other sputtering.

 

“And funny I didn’t think your ego could be any bigger. You have proven me wrong.” Baekhyun replied crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

Having had his fun Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a sheepish smile and said “Surprise!” making Baekhyun roll his eyes at him.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to be here when I texted you earlier?”

 

“I wanted to surprise you.” Chanyeol shrugged “What can I get you?” he asked hoping Baekhyun wasn’t as mad as he looked.

 

Shaking his head Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol before contemplating what he wanted to drink (Thank god Chanyeol thought to himself).

 

“I’m not really too sure what would you recommend mister bartender?”

 

Chanyeol grinned back “Well sir it depends, are you looking to get wasted tonight or just a little buzzed?” he asked following along Baekhyun's banter.

 

“Surprise me” was all Baekhyun said eyes sparkling causing Chanyeol to let out a laugh before he started preparing Baekhyun’s drink.

 

“CHANYEOL!!!”  He heard someone scream as he handed the drink over to Baekhyun. Looking at the crowd he could see someone walking towards them and instantly recognized him as Jongdae who was followed by a tall guy who had helped him get Baekhyun into his car.

 

“Hey Jongdae! How’s it going? “Chanyeol called out as Jongdae got closer.

 

“Great! Yourself?” Jongdae asked finally having reached them.

 

“Pretty good. “ Chanyeol replied and nodded at Jongdae’s friend who was standing behind him.

 

“Oh this is my co-worker and friend Sehun. I’m sure you’ve seen him with me before” Jongdae seeing the interaction.

 

“Yeah I know him” Chanyeol smiled,not feeling the need to tell them it had been Sehun who helped get Jongdae and Baekhyun into his car, and asked 

“What can I get you guys?”

 

Before Jongdae could answer him Sehun took notice of Baekhyun and called out his name. Chanyeol hadn’t even noticed that Baekhyun had turned his back to his friends. He watched as Baekhyun’s back stiffened at the mention of his name and he quickly turned around to face all of them. 

Why is he hiding?  He thought to himself while looking at the fake smile plastered on Baekhyun’s face.

 

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” Baekhyun said a little awkwardly.

 

“Hey Baek! I totally didn’t even see you there” said Jongdae smiling over at Baekhyun.

 

“It’s fine don’t even worry about it”

 

Chanyeol observed the group and noticed how Sehun had mischief in his eyes and wondered what could be going on. 

 

“Hey Baek is this who you and Luhan co-” Sehun was saying before he was instantly cut off by Baekhyun.

 

“Sehun! Oh my gosh did you bring Luhan? There’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell him” Baekhyun said in a voice that made Chanyeol really scared for Sehun.

 

The mischief in Sehun’s eyes completely disappeared and his face paled.” I..no he...uhhh he didn’t come..” Sehun stuttered and a look of triumph passed over Baekhyun’s features before he smirked at Sehun. Sehun then turned to Chanyeol and said “Hey Chanyeol umm I could really use a blue motherfucker right now.” 

 

“Yeah man coming right up.” Chanyeol replied instantly still feeling a bit confused with the whole interaction. 

 

“Ooookay then, um one for me too.” Jongdae said. Chanyeol nodded and felt better for not being the only one who was confused by the whole exchange. 

 

Once Chanyeol gave Sehun and Jongdae their drinks the two thanked him and walked off. Seeing that it was just him and Baekhyun Chanyeol figured he could ask him what he had just witnessed .

“Soo um what was that all about?”

 

“Hmmm?” Baekhyun replied after taking a sip from  his drink.

 

“You know the whole thing with you and Sehun?”  Chanyeol tried again.

 

“Ohh um how about  I tell you about that another time.  It’s really nothing.” Baekhyun replied.

 

“Are you sure? I mean it didn’t look like nothing..” Chanyeol trailed off watching Baekhyun who was starting to look annoyed.

 

“Yeah it’s nothing…” Baekhyun reaffirmed with a nod but Chanyeol didn’t miss when Baekhyun whispered, “Just Sehun thinking he can be a little shit”

 

Deciding not to push it further Chanyeol changed the subject.

 

“So how’s the drink?”

 

“It’s good thanks what is it called?” Baekhyun asked with genuine curiosity.

 

“Liquid Marijuana” Chanyeol said nonchalantly making Baekhyun give him a look of disgust.

 

“I swear drinks have the fucking weirdest names. Is it called that because it’s slightly green?”

 

“Yup you got it”

 

“Stupid” Baekhyun grumbled while shaking his head  and taking another sip from his drink making Chanyeol laugh.

 

Chanyeol noticed that more people were coming up to the bar so he excused himself to Baekhyun and got back to work before Suho could come out and yell at him or worse tease him in front of Baekhyun. 

 

It felt like hours before Chanyeol could take a small break. The crowds were all settled, and everyone had drinks while having a good time. He had made quite a lot of tips during that time and was feeling really happy. He started humming while wiping down the counters and failed to notice Baekhyun and Jongdae walking up to him.

 

“Hey Chanyeol” Jongdae called causing Chanyeol to jump a little. What the fuck is wrong with me today?! Since when have I been this distracted? Chanyeol thought to himself noticing this was the second time that day he had been startled. He composed himself and smiled at the other two who were now leaning on the counter. Baekhyun looked irritated but Jongdae had mischief in his eyes that made Chanyeol feel a little nervous.

 

“Hey guys how’s the party?” He asked trying to push the nervous feeling away.

 

“Wonderful” Jongdae replied beaming at Chanyeol.

 

“Good glad you guys are having a good time.” Chanyeol said feeling like he was missing something. Jongdae and Baekhyuns’  behavior was really strange and Chanyeol couldn’t figure out why.

 

“So my friend here Baekhyun just lost a bet to me annnd I was wondering if you could help me out with something?” Jongdae said soon after causing Chanyeol to look over at Baekhyun who seemed to be fuming.

 

“Uhhh sure I guess what’s up?”

 

“Sweet! Okay so since Baekhyun lost the bet earlier he has to have a drinking competition with the best drinker I know and that my dear friend is you.” Jongdae said while smiling.

 

Chanyeol gave Jongdae an incredulous look

“You want me to go up against Baekhyun in a drinking competition?  Why?” 

 

“Because it’ll be fun and well you guys are both some of the best drinkers I know.. I’ve actually wanted this to happen for some time now … so what do you say are you in?”


	6. 6

“So are you in?”

 

Chanyeol was completely blown away. Why? What? How? had Jongdae even come up with this idea. It made no sense and if Chanyeol was being honest this had to be the most random thing to ever happen to him. He  also wondered what Baekhyun had lost in the first place  to even be in this situation.

He was about to answer when Baekhyun spoke for the first time since he had been leaning on the bar.

 

“Jongdae this is stupid. I have no idea why you’re dead set on this and did you forget Chanyeol is working today?” Baekhyun snapped.

 

Chanyeol looked at Jongdae expecting to see disappointment but instead was met with a smile.  This made Chanyeol completely confused so he raised his eyebrow at Jongdae.

 

“No Baekhyun I did not forget that Chanyeol is working... right now, but he won’t be come 15 minutes because I already asked Suho, his manager, what time Chanyeol gets off.”

 

Chanyeol was stunned and by the look on Baekhyun’s face he wasn’t the only one.  After the initial shock Chanyeol broke out into a smile at the ridiculous situation. It felt a little like Jongdae had set the whole thing up since the start of the night and Chanyeol could bet his tip money that he wasn’t that off. Jongdae simply looked at him with a huge grin waiting for a response.

 

“So how about it? You in?” Jongdae asked once more after a while of silence.

 

Chanyeol thought it over and the idea was a little tempting. He knew he had great tolerance and had beaten many before, but a competition with Baekhyun seemed like fun.  Not only that but he had seen Baekhyun drink before and the guy could take his liquor. He had been curious about it since the night Baekhyun got trashed.  He also thought that he could make this interesting for himself so with no more hesitation he said yes to Jongdae.

“WHAT?!” Baekhyun yelled completely outraged.

 

“I don’t know sounds like fun and I’ve kinda wanted to challenge you after seeing you drink last time. Usually two Blue Motherfuckers leaves people out, but you had three and some other stuff.” Chanyeol shrugged.

 

“You know what? Fine whatever, to be honest I think you’re just underestimating me” Baekhyun shot back.

 

“NO! I swear I was impressed and if you’re so sure of yourself why don’t we make this interesting?” Chanyeol said with a smirk.

 

“Ha! Wow I knew it! You do think you can beat me. Alright Mr. Bartender, let’s do it. What do you want if you win?” Baekhyun responded crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Chanyeol smirked, “When I win you have to give me a kiss.”

 

As soon as those words left his mouth he instantly regretted it. He had completely forgotten about his promise to himself not to be a sleaze. The situation had just made him really want to mess with Baekhyun. It just slipped out. He gauged Baekhyun’s  reaction and let out a sigh of relief when he noticed the other had only turned a light shade of pink. Good he thought that means he’s not too mad at me. I mean we are kind of dating a kiss wouldn’t be too bad…right? RIGHT!? He looked at Baekhyun again and felt relief once more when he noticed the others smug expression. Wow he really thinks he’ll win. 

 

“Keep dreaming bartender. When I win you have to cook dinner for me. Fair?” Baekhyun replied hand extended to seal the deal. Chanyeol eagerly took it and they shook hands.

“Alriiiiiight!! Not what I was expecting, but I’m still down!!” Jongdae cheered causing Chanyeol to chuckle.

 

“Since that’s all settled guess we’ll see you in fifteen minutes.” Baekhyun said while giving Chanyeol a wink before grabbing Jongdae's arm and pulling him away.

 

Chanyeol shook his head in amusement and smiled before making some more drinks before it was time to clock out.  When he was done with the drinks he wiped  his part of the counter down and headed to the back to re-stock his area. Drinks with vodka had been very popular that night, so he needed to make sure that whoever came to cover the next shift would have everything they needed. 

 

He was humming looking for a specific bottle when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to find an amused looking Suho.

 

“So how’s it going?” Suho asked with a bright smile   
Chanyeol gave him a confused look but responded anyway “It's been pretty good all these people have been giving good tips. How you been?”

 

“Oh I’ve never been better I’m actually happy I caught you right now.”

 

“Ohh?”

 

“Yeah… you see Jongdae came to me earlier to ask about your shift and well I got curious as to why he needed to know so urgently and he told me about the drinking competition.” Suho trailed off making Chanyeol a little annoyed because why couldn’t Suho just spit it out already?

 

“And?” Chanyeol prompted 

 

“Well I um might have scoffed at him and told him that his idea was stupid because you would obviously win but then that set him off and….”  At Chanyeol’s annoyed look Suho rushed out “so we made a bet and I kinda really need you to win…”

 

“Are you serious?!”  Chanyeol half yelled. 

 

Suho gave Chanyeol a sheepish smile “Yes, very so uhh don’t fail me.”

 

Chanyeol looked at his friend and boss and rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. He didn’t think Suho would do something like this, but then again he shouldn’t be so surprised whenever there was any sort of chance at a competition between Suho and Jongdae the former would always jump on it. What Chanyeol was really surprised about was the fact that Suho didn’t seem so confident about the bet. 

 

“Wait Suho… why don’t you sound so confident…you’re like my best friend shouldn’t you sound more confident?”

 

“I… I am confident… it’s just that um I was talking to Sehun and he was telling me how he wouldn’t ever bet against Baekhyun because apparently the guy was some sort of legend during his college days and well I mean it made this more of a fair match than any of the others you’ve gone against.” Suho explained running his hand through his hair when he finished. 

 

Chanyeol shrugged at Suho’s explanation he wasn’t really scared about the competition. Even if Baekhyun was as an amazing drinker as Sehun had claimed he was he still believed he could win. Call him cocky if you want, but Chanyeol hadn’t lost to anyone in a long time. 

 

“Well don’t worry Suho. I got this.” Chanyeol said with a smug grin.

 

“Aren’t you being a little overconfident?” Suho asked 

 

“Nah I got this.” Chanyeol replied causing Suho to let out a chuckle.

 

“Alright then if you say so.” Suho said extending his hand in fist to fist bump Chanyeol. Chanyeol smiled and fist bumped his friend. Then he watched Suho leave to his office.

 

Once he was done restocking and clocking out, Chanyeol  made his way through the bar looking for Baekhyun and Jongdae. He spotted them soon enough and walked over to them.  Jongdae happened to look over just as Chanyeol was reaching them and broke out to a huge smile.

 

“Chanyeol!” Jongdae called out causing Baekhyun to turn and  look at him. Hew saw as Baekhyun expression changed from impassive to smug.  I didn't think he’d be this cocky about this. Guess I really am being challenged  Chanyeol thought to himself as he smiled at the other two.

 

“So how do you want to do this?” He asked looking at Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side thinking before saying, “Tequila shots.”

 

Chanyeol nodded to show he agreed and so they made their way to table and sat across from each other. Jongdae stood next to the table and soon Sehun came by to stand next to him.  Chanyeol looked around to find a waitress and when he saw one he called her over.

 

“Alright how many do you want to to start off with?” he asked Baekhyun.

 

“Let’s do 6.” He replied casually.

 

“Okay cool” Chanyeol looked over at the waitress and ordered 6 shots for each of them she looked surprised but quickly went to get them.

 

“What did you guys even bet on?” Sehun asked curiously

 

“If I win, which I will, Baekhyun has to give me a kiss, and if he wins, I have to cook for him.” Chanyeol answered and saw as Baekhyun shot Sehun a look that screamed murder. He felt like maybe he should have used the bet to find out what was going on but soon let it go as he saw Suho carrying a tray of shots. Chanyeol let out a chuckle seeing his friend bring them their drinks but didn't question it figuring Suho just wanted to be part of the action.

 

Suho settled the drinks down in a nice line in front of Baekhyun and Chanyeol and placed some limes in the middle.

 

“Alright guys I want a good clean game game.” He warned making Baekhyun give him a confused look.

 

“What are we? Boxing?”  Chanyeol asked sarcastically while reaching for a shot.

 

“Hey! I was just trying to be funny.” Suho grumbled standing on the other side of Jongdae.

 

Baekhyun reached for his own shot then and looked at Jongdae so that he could start them off.

Jongdae was practically jumping with how excited he was.

 

“Alright guys it’s simple whoever takes the most shots wins… Ready?” after receiving a nod from both Chanyeol and Baekhyun he counted down and so the drinking competition began.

 

They were on their ninth shot and Chanyeol was feeling buzzed. He looked around and noticed more people had gathered around their table. All of them were watching him and Baekhyun enthusiastically and Chanyeol couldn’t help but let out a laugh. He couldn’t get over how seriously people were taking this. He wasn’t even taking it that seriously. He looked over at Baekhyun who had reached for another shot.

“You sure you want to keep going Baek?” he asked reaching for his own shot.

 

Baekhyun glared in his direction. “Oh I’m sure. Why? Are you done?”

 

“Nope I’m just fine.” Chanyeol answered with a smile and then took his tenth shot. The liquid burning his throat and making his eyes water.

 

They got to their thirteenth shot and  Chanyeol could feel it hitting him. He wished he had eaten more earlier to hold out longer but that couldn’t be helped anymore. He looked at Baekhyun who looked fine but he could tell that he was feeling the effects of the alcohol like he had. Baekhyun had a slight flush to him and his eyes had turned a little glassy. Chanyeol wondered if he was done but then saw Baekhyun reach for another shot. He watched as Baekhyun grimaced and sucked on a lime. He quickly took his turn and groaned at the taste.

 

“You better think of a good meal to make me because I’m so going to win” Baekhyun slurred.

 

Chanyeol looked up at him and laughed. “You're so adorable, keep dreaming Baek.”

 

This made the other reach for a shot much faster and downing it in anger. Chanyeol only laughed and took his own shot.

 

Chanyeol had no idea how many shots he had taken anymore all he knew was that it was hot and the room spinned if he tried to turn his head to quickly. He let out a breath and then slowly let his head rest on the back of his chair. He could faintly hear Jongdae let out a groan.  Everything seemed to be so far away. Chanyeol wanted to give up. This bet wasn’t even that serious, but a part of him that was really competitive wouldn’t let him. He reached for a shot, but kept fumbling around and he let out a sigh and thought a nap was in order. He laid his head on the table completely forgetting the competition and closed his eyes.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Jongdae screeched looking at Baekhyun and Chanyeol with their heads  down on the table.

 

Sehun let out a laugh “Wow who would have thought they would stop at the same time.”

 

“Shut up Sehun! This isn’t funny I really wanted to see the outcome”

 

“Oh whatever you just wanted to beat me” Suho said while crossing his arms.

 

“Okay yeah maybe but damn these guys are strong willed I thought they were done after the fifteenth shot” Jongdae said

 

“I would have bet money Chanyeol was going to quit at the seventeenth.” Sehun said amused.

 

“Well we can't leave them here so I suggest you guys grab your friend and I’ll take Chanyeol.” Suho said while letting out a sigh.

 

Sehun and Jongdae nodded in agreement and tried waking him. Seeing that  Baekhyun couldn’t keep his eyes open they decided Sehun would carry him on his back and they left.

 

Suho knowing he wouldn’t be able to piggy back Chanyeol woke him up by pouring water on him instantly waking the other up.

 

“FUCK” came Chanyeol's panicked cry as Suho waited for him to look over at him.  When he did Chanyeol's expression was soo confused Suho couldn’t help but laugh at his friend.

 

“Suho?” Chanyeol slurred.

“Yup come on I gotta get you home.” Suho said trying to get Chanyeol to stand.

“Okay.” Chanyeol replied and stood a little wobbly but soon leaned on Suho to get some balance.

 

They walked out to Suho’s car when Chanyeol remembered the competition.

“Wait Suho did I win?” he asked as Suho opened the door to the passenger side. Deciding that it would be funny to mess with him Suho told him no that Baekhyun had won.

 

“Aww fuck I don’t know how to cook.” He whispered making Suho laugh.


	7. 7

Chanyeol woke up the next morning with a slight headache. He could barely remember the events that had occurred the night before but he was certain the floor he was laying on was not his own. He also knew that the banging around in the kitchen could only come from an asshole who wanted him to wake up. Rolling to his side in an effort to get comfortable Chanyeol let out a load groan to tell the asshole to stop making so much noise so he could go back to sleep. He felt satisfied when the noise stopped and let out a content sigh. He snuggled into the floor hoping to sleep off his hangover but soon realized he wouldn't be able to. Loud footsteps could be heard approaching him and he let out another groan. Slowly he opened his eyes to find the room he was in slightly dark. His eyes adjusting he saw Suho standing a few feet away staring at him with an amused look on his face.

 

“Good morning sunshine!” Suho called and waved at Chanyeol.

 

“Fuck you.” Chanyeol responded voice hoarse. He let out a deep sigh as he sat up and his headache increased.

 

Suho let out a chuckle before coming to sit on a couch across Chanyeol.

“Love you too sunshine.” 

 

Chanyeol turned to glare at him before groaning again as his head throbbed.

 

“Ugh I'm losing my edge.” He whispered.

 

“I'm not surprised you're in this much pain you beat your old record last night.” Suho said with a shrug before getting back up and heading for the kitchen.

 

“Really?!” Chanyeol replied perking up at the idea. 

 

“Yup,” replied Suho coming back with a glass of water and some aspirin. “It's a shame you lost though.” 

 

Chanyeol took the water and the pills before answering. “Aww fuck I thought I was dreaming when you said that last night.”

 

“Unfortunately I am not my dear friend.” Suho lied to mess with Chanyeol since he wasn’t able to win the bet the night before.  He watched his friend rub his face and chuckled. He was gonna have fun with this as long as he could.

 

“God I had nightmares about it. Dreamt that I burned everything and Baekhyun stuffed it down my pants. Then I dreamt I burned my apartment down.” Chanyeol said before yawning loudly and stretching. He let out a sigh and looked over at Suho. Something was off and then it dawned on him.

 

“Wait Suho….how come you’re being so nice to me… if I lost that means you lost to?” he asked completely confused at his friends smiling face. If memory served him right there wasn’t anything Suho hated more than losing to Jongdae. Last night he had even pleaded for Chanyeol to make sure he won. Shouldn’t he be mean to me? I mean I cost him a bet?!?  He thought silently curious eyes on Suho.

 

Suho let out a chuckle and shrugged “Ehh it's okay Jongdae was kind tipsy so I doubt he remembers anything, otherwise he would already be here rubbing it in my face.” He lied smoothly (not that Chanyeol could tell).

 

Chanyeol stared at him awhile longer before shrugging it off. He figured he was better off with a happy Suho than with an angry bitter Suho. Feeling his butt protesting from sitting on the hardwood floor Chanyeol slowly got up and plopped himself on Suho's couch. Suho came to sit on the same couch and they stayed in comfortable silence.

 

“So loser, what are you gonna cook for Baekhyun?” Suho asked breaking the peaceful silence.

 

Chanyeol let out a groan. “Fuck I don’t know...I don't even know how to cook!!” he exclaimed throwing his head back into the couch cushions.

 

Suho laughed at his friend thoroughly enjoying himself. He hadn’t won the bet but at least he got a good laugh at Chanyeol's expense.

 

“Hey Suho….” came Chanyeol's voice. Suho side-eyed his friend waiting for the other to continue. When he didn't he decided to go along with whatever Chanyeol was trying to do.

 

“Yes?” 

 

“You don’t know how to cook do you?”  Chanyeol asked looking and sounding hopeless. Suho wanted to burst out in laughter but helded together.

 

“Chanyeol, you better than anyone should know that I can’t even boil water.”

 

Chanyeol only groaned in response. Suho let out a small chuckle and wondered how long he could keep the charade  going.

 

Unknown to the other two in a different apartment a similar situation was about to take place

 

Baekhyun awoke with a jolt when he felt something jump on the bed.

“WHAT THE FUCK!??!” He screamed sitting up right in the bed and soon regretted the action when he felt a sharp pain in his head and quickly laid back down. “Aww fuck my head.” 

he groaned shutting his eyes to the light in the room and bringing his hands to the sides of his head.

He wanted to go back to sleep when he heard a familiar giggle next to him.

 

“Time to wake up” the familiar voice almost sang making Baekhyun groan once more.

“Come on Baek, Luhan’s here and he’s going to make pancakes.” The voice said cheerly.

 

Baekhyun turned his head to the direction of the voice and opened his eyes to see a smiling Jongdae. 

 

“Fuck you.” He replied before shutting his eyes closed once more and turning on his other side. Hoping to sleep off his hangover.

 

“Awww Baek don’t be like that.” Jongdae whinned making Baekhyun wish he could murder his friend.

 

When Baekhyun didn't show any signs of getting up Jongdae smirked at the other evilly.

 

“Well if you don’t wake up I guess I’ll just have to tell Chanyeol that you didn’t actually cook for him.”

 

Baekhyun instantly sat up and winced as his head throbbed.He brought his hand to his head and groaned. “I am going to fucking kill Sehun.“ He said through gritted teeth. That fucking brat just doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut  he thought to himself  while he rubbed his temples. He turned to Jongdae when he heard him shuffling off the bed.

 

Jongdae looked at him and smiled grabbing a glass of water and pills off his nightstand.

“Here take this.” He said as he handed the stuff over to Baekhyun.

 

“Thanks” Baekhyun mumbled before taking the pills and finishing up the glass of water. 

 

“No problem…” Jongdae said sitting next to Baekhyun on the bed.

 

“How do you feel?” He later asked after giving Baekhyun some silence.

 

“Like shit.” Baekhyun replied yawning causing Jongdae to laugh.

Baekhyun turned to look at his friend suspicious of the others cheery attitude.

 

“Why are you so happy? Did I win last night?” he asked wondering if his winning could be the source of Jongdae's extra cheery attitude.

 

Jongdae scoffed hopping off the bed “Nope you lost miserably. Now c’mon Luhan’s waiting for us in the kitchen”

 

“Wait I lost? And what is Luhan even doing here?” Baekhyun said getting off the bed and stretching.

 

“Yes you lost and Luhan is here because Sehun slept here last night too.” Jongdae said while walking towards the bedroom door.

 

Baekhyun followed after Jongdae feeling a little confused. Shouldn’t he be bitching me out because I lost or teasing me? He fucking hates losing what's up with all the happy? He thought to himself as they made their way to the kitchen. 

 

When they got to the kitchen he saw that Jongdae hadn’t been lying. Luhan had his back turned to them pouring pancake mixture into a skillet. He heard them shuffle in and turned to smile at Baekhyun.

 

“Good morning” He said and Baekhyun only nodded prompting Luhan back to his work.

 

Baekhyun knew Luhan liked cooking but he couldn’t understand why he was making pancakes. Especially since all of them had been out drinking the night before and knowing Luhan he should be pissed that Sehun didn’t even make it home during the night. Curiosity getting the better of him he turned to Jongdae.

 

“Why is Luhan making pancakes?” He whispered or at least he thought he had whispered when Luhan was the one to reply.

 

“Because Jongdae asked me to and this is my way of saying thank you for saving me the trouble of dealing with Sehun's drunk ass.” Luhan said while putting a finished pancake on a plate and putting it in front of Jongdae who only nodded. Now that he thought about it Jongdae only had one drink the night before..maybe that's why he’s all happy… he doesn’t have a hangover to nurse he reasoned. He took a look a around the room noticing that the brat was nowhere in sight.

 

“Where is your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend?” Baekhyun asked as Luhan put a plate of pancakes in front of him.

 

“In the bathroom washing up.” Luhan said simply before grabbing his own plate of pancakes and sitting next to Jongdae. 

 

“Hey!! I am not pathetic!” came Sehun's voice from the hallway. “Right Lu?” he asked before sitting in between Baekhyun and Luhan.

 

Baekhyun watched with a smirk as Luhan looked at Sehun then went back to eating making Sehun's face fall.  He had been right. Luhan was mad. He let out a chuckle at Sehun's expression causing the other to  glare at him.

He was going to say something when Jongdae cut him off. “So when are you going to pay Chanyeol's debt?”

 

Baekhyun’s cheeks instantly burned at the mention of the bet. He had almost forgotten about it.  He  heard a chuckle coming from Sehun and made him shut up instantly with one glare.

 

“Did I really lose?” Baekhyun asked looking back  at Jongdae.

 

Jongdae nodded and swallowed the food in his mouth. 

 

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at Jongdae. Something was off. He’s known Jongdae for years he never took losing a bet lightly.

 

“You’re not messing around? I mean if I lost that means you lost too?” He asked.

 

Jongdae let out a chuckle.  “Nope I’m not messing around. You lost miserably but it's okay because Chanyeol and you were such a drunken mess that Suho and me had our hands full.  Suho probably doesn’t even remember about the bet.”

 

Baekhyun nodded figuring that that all made sense. He shrugged it off and went back to eating. He was thinking of calling Chanyeol later on when he heard Seun clearing his throat.

 

He looked up and saw Sehun smirking at him. Oh this is gonna be good. Baekhyun thought sarcastically and waited for what he knew would be teasing from Sehun.

 

“Baek you never said when you would pay Chanyeol? I bet the guy is just dying for it.” Sehun said with a wink making Luhan look over at Baekhyun curiously.

 

Not in the mood for any of Sehun's shit Baekhyun looked over at Luhan and smiled sweetly. Baekhyun chuckled internally when Sehun realized what Baekhyun was going to do. 

 

“Luhan did Sehun-”

 

“Hey babe we should probably get going.” Sehun said cutting Baekhyun off and shooting him a pleading look before getting up.  Luhan looked at both of them confused but made no move to get up.

 

“What about Sehun?” Luhan asked looking between his boyfriend and Baekhyun. 

 

Baekhyun wanted to laugh at Sehun's attempt at hiding his fear. Sehun shot him another pleading look when Luhan wasn’t looking. Satisfied with the others reaction Baekhyun decided to let it go. 

 

“Oh right, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Seriously Luhan, why this brat?”

 

Luhan rolled his eyes at Baekhyun “Depending on what you’re going to say I might start questioning it too.” He replied giving Sehun a menacing look that had the other cowering.

 

Baekhyun wanted to laugh but decided to put Sehun out of his misery

 

“Anyway I was just going to ask you if Sehun told you about the next office party. I was sad you didn’t come last night and was hoping you’d come to the next one”

 

Luhan didn’t look all that convinced but didn't question Baekhyun. “Yeah he told me and I think I’ll be free then so I might go.” He replied.

 

Baekhyun watched as Sehun let out a silent sigh of relief when Luhan wasn’t looking and smiled. I swear if this brat doesn’t learn his lesson I’ll end him.

 

“Sweet! It’ll be more fun with you there, plus Sehun won’t be able to get stupid drunk.”

 

“True.” Luhan said before taking another bite of his pancake.

 

Jongdae had been quiet during the whole exchange, happily eating his pancakes and loving the drama. All of this almost made up for the fact that Baekhyun had tied with Chanyeol the night before.  Almost being key, because even if he didn't lose he still wanted to tease Baekhyun.

 

“Baek you should probably call Chanyeol soon otherwise he might feel like you’re avoiding him or that you’re a sore loser.”

 

Baekhyun glared at Jongdae and at Sehun who tried to cover a laugh with a cough.

He was going to bitch at Sehun but then Luhan spoke up.

 

“What do you have to do anyway? Why are these losers teasing you so much about it?”

 

Baekhyun let out a sigh. “I don’t know why they find it so amusing, but I have to give Chanyeol a kiss.” He replied and turned to Jongdae, “and I was planning on calling him so shut it. I get it. quit being annoying.” He added.

 

Jongdae just laughed and internally wondered how much longer he could keep lying to Baekhyun.

 

=

 

Chanyeol’s headache had finally lessened but he still couldn't relax. He kept thinking about the bet and regretted being so cocky. He thought that if he had maybe been a little less cocky, he wouldn’t find himself panicking as much as he was. 

 

He didn’t really care that he had lost the bet. What was really bothering him was the fact that Baekhyun had cooked him a wonderful meal, and he would definitely fail miserably. He wanted to impress the other not make a fool of himself. The only thing he knew how to make was eggs and even those came out bad from time to time.

 

He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

Suho wanted to laugh at his friend. He’d never seen anyone panic so much over something like cooking. He almost told him the truth at one point but he’d ending his fun much too soon. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Chanyeol whine his name.

 

“Suuuho heeelp meeeee.” Chanyeol moaned  from his seat.

 

“I already told you I can’t cook.” Suho said with a shrug.

 

Chanyeol sat up straighter and looked at his friend. “I know that! But come on you don’t know anyone that does and might want to help me?”

 

Suho thought it over. “Well you could call Lay or even Megan?” He suggested. 

 

Chanyeol's eyes lit up. He could definitely do that! He was almost mad at himself for not having thought of Lay or Megan on his own.

 

“Yes! I can do that! God thanks Suho shit I thought I was going to be soo screwed!” He cheered making Suho laugh.

 

Feeling relief Chanyeol thought of something else that had been bugging him. “Hey Suho?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why’d you let me sleep on the floor?” He asked. Ever since he got up he had wanted to ask but had been distracted with figuring out how he was going to keep his end of the bet.

 

Suho let out a chuckle. “I actually left you on the couch before I went to sleep but you fell off sometime this morning.”

 

Chanyeol thought it over and accepted his friends response because he knew he moved a lot while sleeping.

 

He was going to say something when he heard his phone ringing. He patted himself trying to look  for his phone and then looked over at Suho.

 

“Where’s my phone?”

 

Suho shrugged but walked over to his  couch and started lifting couch cushions. When the music got louder he let out a cheer and tossed the phone at Chanyeol who had almost dropped  it.

 

Right when he was going to answer the phone went silent. Awww fuck it was Baek he thought looking at the missed call notification. He was going to return the call when the phone started ringing again.

 

He quickly picked up and put the phone to his ear. Suho took that chance to wave at Chanyeol and head to the bathroom.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Chanyeol”  came Baekhyuns greeting.

 

“Hey Baek… how are you?” he asked feeling awkward for not being the one to contact the other first.

 

“I’m good.. Listen when do you want to do this?” He asked sounding a little annoyed. He figured that “this” was the dinner and was a little taken aback. Why was Baekhyun mad?

 

“I uhhh whenever you're free?” he offered

 

“Okay I’m free now do you want me to stop by your house?”

 

“What? Now? Don’t you think it’s too soon. I’m not even ready” Chanyeol replied completely flustered.

 

“Wow I honestly thought you would be eager to do this...are you okay?” Baekhyun replied voice sounding confused

 

“I mean yeah but I don’t even have groceries,” was Chanyeol's lame response

 

“Chanyeol what the fuck would you need groceries for?” snapped Baekhyun confusing Chanyeol even more.

 

“Well they’re important so I can you know cook for you...” 

 

“You don’t have to… I lost so-”

“Wait you lost? I thought I lost” Chanyeol said cutting the other off. The other line got silent and Chanyeol wondered if Baekhyun had hung up. He was getting ready to say something when he heard Baekhyun let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“Let me guess Suho told you you lost?”

 

“Yea...he hasn’t let me forget it all morning”

 

“Oh my fucking god Chanyeol they’re fucking with us.” Baekhyun said angrily

 

Chanyeol thought over what Baekhyun said and let out a chuckle  Suho and Jongdae would pull some shit like this he thought to himself.

 

“Damn  I guess they did… so wait does this mean we tied?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“Yeah I think so.” Baekhyun replied.

 

“Ohhh then I mean what do we do now?”

 

“I don’t know we can call it even but first are you still at Suho’s house?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Is he around?”

 

“No….why?”

 

“Hopefully he didn't get a chance to hear anything but how does getting back at them a little sound?”

 

Man, Chanyeol really liked the way Baekhyun thought. If he was honest he really liked everything about Baekhyun but now was not the time to think of that.

 

“I’m listening?” he replied feeling excited.

 

Soon he hung up the phone and felt a  smile spread on his lips. This was going to be a lot of fun he thought to himself.


	8. 8

Chanyeol sat on his couch staring at the door. Baekhyun had texted him that he would be over soon but that had felt like hours ago. It had been more  like half an hour but Chanyeol was just way too excited to see the other. Not just because he hadn’t spent any time alone with him (since like a week ago but who’s keeping track?) but also because today they would be planning their revenge on Jongdae and Suho.

 

A whole three days had passed since the night of the drinking competition. This meeting at Chanyeol's house had actually been part of the plan.  Chanyeol had told Suho that Baekhyun was coming over for him to fulfill his end of the bet and Baekhyun had done the same with Jongdae. They had done this in an effort to keep both their friends thinking that they had no idea what was going on. It had been a little risky because this could have easily backfired if either Jongdae or Suho caved and confessed but they didn’t. If anything Chanyeol knew for a fact that the other two would think that this whole bet thing had gotten funnier. With Chanyeol and Baekhyun meeting up both thinking they had lost and then find out they hadn’t who wouldn’t think that was hilarious?

 

But that had been the easy part because after this the other two would be on guard.  They would know that Baekhyun and Chanyeol knew what they had done so it was up to Baekhyun and him to make them believe they were safe. Make them believe that everything was okay and that they weren’t in any sort of trouble. 

 

Chanyeol let out an evil chuckle just thinking about it. If there was anything that Chanyeol loved more than his job as a bartender it was getting even. Playing pranks and getting payback were two of Chanyeol's favourite things back in high school. It was part of the reason he and Jongdae got along when they first met and why he and Suho were best friends. And now it was the thing that allowed him to get closer to Baekhyun.

 

A loud knock pulled Chanyeol out of his musings and he instantly shot up from his seat on the couch. He quickly made his way to the door and opened with anticipation. When he saw Baekhyun smile up at him he realized that the wait had been worth it. 

 

Chanyeol smiled back before moving to the side so that Baekhyun could walk in. Baekhyun did just that and went to sit at Chanyeol's table where he pulled out a laptop out of a briefcase Chanyeol hadn’t noticed before.

 

‘‘Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come help me plan this?” Baekhyun asked looking at Chanyeol from his seat.  Chanyeol hadn’t even noticed he was still standing by the door staring until Baekhyun spoke up. He gave Baekhyun a sheepish smile before closing the door behind him and walking over to sit next to Baekhyun.

 

“Sorry” Chanyeol said taking his seat next to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun let out a chuckle at Chanyeol's expression but didn't say anything. Instead he looked back at his laptop and  started typing something.

 

“Is the laptop really necessary?” Chanyeol asked watching Baekhyun type away.

 

“Sorry this actually isn’t for the planning...I just needed to finish up some work.” Baekhyun said looking over at Chanyeol who gave a nod in understanding.

 

“Oh okay… so are we going with your idea or mine?”

 

“Ummm tell me your idea again.” Baekhyun said not looking up from his laptop.

 

“I was thinking of getting them both really drunk and leaving them in each others houses with no explanation.”

 

“Oh yeah...hmmm it’s a good idea but I like my idea a little more” Baekhyun replied.

 

“Oh come on! Mines pretty good! Yours is just setting them up on blind dates that aren't going to show up.” Chanyeol whined.

 

“Hey! You asked me which one we were going to go with and excuse you, but the blind date idea is great and if you had actually paid attention to what I said last night you would remember that we’re setting them up on blind dates with each other.” Baekhyun snapped.

 

“Pffft Okay please explain to me how that will be amusing” Chanyeol replied crossing his arms in front of his chest. He honestly didn't care how they got back at Jongdae and Suho at this point he just really liked getting Baekhyun fired up. 

 

“Look Mr. Bartender it’s going to be funny if we do this the right way. Now if you're going to keep questioning me I might as well do this myself.”

 

Chanyeol let out an amused chuckle at Baekhyun’s annoyed expression. God he’s soo cute he thought to himself before replying, “Fine we’ll do this together, but it better be funny.” 

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him but went back to typing on his laptop.

 

Feeling a little awkward Chanyeol decided to walk over to his fridge and pull out a beer for himself and not wanting to be a bad host he asked Baekhyun if he wanted anything.

 

“I’ll have some water.” Baekhyun had called out. Chanyeol got them their drinks and sat back next to Baekhyun scooting the water bottle over to the other who said a small thanks while continuing his work.

 

Chanyeol sat there waiting, playing with the beer bottles cap when he thought of something he could ask Baekhyun. Something that he had been curious about for awhile.

 

“Hey Baek?” he tested hoping not to annoy the other

 

“Hmmm” Baekhyun responded not looking away from the screen.

 

“What was that thing between you and your friend Sehun?”

 

Baekhyun instantly froze but quickly composed himself and looked over at Chanyeol. ”What thing?”

 

“Remember last time you cut him off and kind of threatened him…”

 

“Ohhh nothing really it’s just stupid stuff.” Baekhyun replied before closing his laptop and taking a sip of his water.

 

“Awww come on Baek you said you would tell me.” Chanyeol whined giving Baekhyun his best attempt at puppy eyes.

  

Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh at Chanyeol. “Seriously it's not that interesting.” He said 

between giggles.

 

“You’re no fun” grumbled Chanyeol before he took a sip of his beer.

 

“I’m plenty fun and since I’m done with my work how about we start planning how we’re going to get Suho and Jongdae on the blind date.”

Chanyeol grumbled incoherently but let it go. He figured he could always ask again later.

 

Hours later they were both sitting on the couch laughing at their plan. The idea was full proof and neither of them could wait until they could finally put it into action. It was simple really all they had to do was get Jongdae and Suho to go on blind dates on the same day.  What made it easier was the fact that both Chanyeol and Baekhyun knew the other two's schedules. All they really had to do was talk up the fake date enough to make them interested. The best part of it was that they would make them meet the fake date at Baekhyun’s friend Luhan’s restaurant.  Once both of them arrived to the restaurant they would be seated together and then Baekhyun and Chanyeol would come in and break the news to their dear friends. 

 

“Oh my god this is so perfect!” Chanyeol cheered

 

“I know! I can’t wait to see the look on their faces!” Baekhyun replied just as enthusiastically. 

 

They burst into fits of laughter just imagining their friends faces and then slowly Chanyeol’s conscious kicked in making his laughter die down. He looked over at Baekhyun who was still laughing and asked, “You don’t think this is too harsh?”

 

“What?”Baekhyun said looking completely confused.

 

“You know you don’t think  this prank is going to far?” Chanyeol tried again.

 

“No I heard you, but come on it’s Jongdae, the king of trolling, and if I remember correctly didn't you tell me Suho has non stop been teasing you about me?” Baekhyun replied. “Plus they’re our best friends they’ll be fine. Our biggest worry should be them believing us.” Baekhyun added at Chanyeol's thoughtful expression.

 

“Yeah you’re probably right.” 

 

“I’m always right but I honestly never thought you to be a softy.” Baekhyun teased nudging Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol laughed, “Me? A softy? Pleeeease..”

 

“Uhuh. Deny it Bartender but I can tell you're a true softy under all that cocky exterior you like to front.” Baekhyun said poking Chanyeol in the chest.

 

Chanyeol laughed but didn’t deny it.

 

“Seee you can’t even deny it!” Baekhyun cheered eyes full of amusement. Chanyeol felt himself getting lost in those eyes and didn’t even notice he was leaning in until his lips were on Baekhyun’s.  He felt his head spin when Baekhyun kissed him back. This kiss was much more innocent than their first but it was enough to leave them both a little breathless.  They broke apart feeling a little dazed. Chanyeol felt his heart flutter when he noticed the slight blush on Baekhyun cheeks but quickly adverted his gaze.

 

“I'm sorry I shouldn’t have-” Chanyeol started feeling a little awkward but was soon cut off by another quick peck by Baekhyun.

 

“Don’t apologize...I- We’re dating remember?” Baekhyun said looking at Chanyeol.

 

“I uhh so it’s okay if I…”

 

“Yes Chanyeol it's okay if you kiss me.  Why are so hesitant about it and insecure? Aren’t you the sauve bartender?”

 

Chanyeol let out a deep sigh “I uhh okay so remember like I don't’ know a about a month ago when you and Jongdae got  really drunk and I dropped you guys off at Jongdae's house?” 

 

At Baekhyun’s nod he continued “I was carrying you and you told me that ummm that you liked me but that you wouldn’t date me because I’m too cocky and well I really like you and don't want to scare you away.” Chanyeol quickly finished looking over at Baekhyun to see his reaction.

 

Baekhyun looked to be thinking it over and then he burst out into giggles. Chanyeol was completely confused by the others reaction. He was definitely not expecting that sort of reaction.

 

Baekhyun giggles died down and he looked back at Chanyeol with a brilliant smile “You really are a softy.” He teased before giggling some more.

 

“Aww come on Baek… I'm being serious” Chanyeol whined. This is what he gets for liking someone like Baekhyun he thought to himself.

 

“I am too! You are a total softy but don't worry it adds to your charm” Baekhyun replied smiling at Chanyeol. 

 

 

Chanyeol brightened at that and felt relief wash through him. The smile Baekhyun was giving him made him feel like he didn't have to hold back anymore.  He felt a smile of his own spread on his lips looking at Baekhyun.

 

“But don’t let it go  to your head bartender I am slowly getting used to your ego and I don’t think I can handle it getting inflated.” Baekhyun teased making Chanyeol laugh.

 

“You know Baek I’m starting to think maybe it was my cockyness that attracted you to me.” Chanyeol replied with a wink.

 

“Pffff hell no.” Baekhyun said  rolling his eyes and smiling in amusement.

 

“Oh? Then what was it?” Chanyeol asked with genuine curiosity.

 

Chanyeol enjoyed the slight blush that spread on Baekhyun's face. The image was adorable and it made Chanyeol want to pull him into a hug and pinch his cheeks but he knew that could end up badly so he restrained himself.

 

Baekhyun adverted his gaze from Chanyeol as if searching for the right words. When Baekhyun turned to look at him again Chanyeol thought he was really going to get answer

 

“Ummm know what, how about I tell you about the Sehun thing?” Baekhyun asked instead making Chanyeol face fall.

 

“What? No come on tell me.” Chanyeol replied once he’d composed his features.

 

“How about we not do cheesy stuff tonight..” Chanyeol was going to protest but Baekhyun held a hand up “I’ll tell you just not tonight..”

 

Chanyeol huffed “ What’s soo bad about being cheesy? Come on Baek I can easily tell you what made me like you.”

 

“Alright do it.” Baekhyun challenged making Chanyeol chuckle.

 

“You're gorgeous Baek.” Chanyeol smirked making Baekhyun shake his head in amusement.

 

“Figures you’d go for the physical.” Baekhyun replied.

 

“Hey! I was just complimenting you jezz a thank you would be nice.” Chanyeol beamed making Baekhyun laugh. He hadn’t heard Baekhyun laugh so much in one night and was thoroughly enjoying the moment.

 

“Pfft okay but I’m not thanking you for telling me something I already know.” 

 

“That. That’s what made me like you. You’re very upfront and say what’s on your mind it’s really attractive to see you get fired up... Aside from you know the physical.” Chanyeol said looking at Baekhyun. He watched as Baekhyun stayed silent for a moment before a shy smile formed his lips.

 

Baekhyun then did something Chanyeol was not expecting. He reached for Chanyeol’s face pulled him closer and kissed him. Chanyeol froze for a second but kissed the other back eventually smiling into the kiss.

 

They broke apart and Baekhyun said “You’re way too cheesy but I guess...it’s not all bad.”

Chanyeol beamed at the other before saying, “You’re turn.”

 

“Fine.” Baekhyun grumbled. “I liked how you didn't let my attitude get to you. I know I can be really snappy but you never let it phase you.”

 

Chanyeol smiled “Really that’s it? It wasn’t my ability to carry you or my awesome drink making skills?” he teased.

 

 

“Well your strength was impressive considering you look like a noodle and your drinks are good but neither of those would really make want to date you.” Baekhyun said with a shrug. 

 

Chanyeol smiled remembering that this was the second time Baekhyun had called him a noodle. Baekhyun smiled back and they fell into a comfortable silence. It was cut short when he felt his stomach grumble.

 

“Hey Baek do want to order food and maybe have this be our second date?” Chanyeol asked watching Baekhyun tilt his head in contemplation before breaking into a breathtaking smile.

 

“Sure”


	9. 9

Things were going according to plan and Chanyeol could not be more thrilled. He wanted to laugh so bad just remembering his conversation with Suho when he came into work the night before. Chanyeol was surprised he’d been able to keep a straight face throughout the whole conversation. 

 

Flashback

 

Chanyeol walked into the bar with a small smile tugging at his lips. He had just gotten back from having a late lunch with Baekhyun and was in a incredibly good mood. He tried his best to not  to let his smile linger because he still had a mission for the day. He went to the back of the bar to take off his jacket and punched in. He waited around hoping to catch Suho but figured the other must be busy if he wasn’t around. 

 

He made his way to the bar area and decided to restock some of the drinks before wiping down the counters.  The bar wouldn’t be open for another hour so he had plenty of time to get all his supplies and his work space clean. After making a quick list of the stuff that looked to be running low, he made his way to the back where all the stock was kept.  He let out an internal cheer when he saw Suho walk out his office with a clipboard in hand. 

 

“Hey boss.” Chanyeol called out instantly getting the others attention.

 

Suho turned to him with a smirk playing on the corners of his lips “Hey Chanyeol! How is going?” he greeted with innocence  that Chanyeol could easily see through.

 

“Alright Suho no need to act innocent you totally got me.” Chanyeol replied

 

“Whaaat? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Suho  said dramatically.

 

“Uhuh sure. Because you totally didn’t let me believe and freak out that I had lost the bet and would have to make Baekhyun food” Chanyeol replied sarcasm thick in his words.

 

“Ohhhh…. yeah I totally did that!” Suho exclaimed with a chuckle “How was it?” he asked wiggling his eyebrows at Chanyeol. Chanyeol rolled his eyes at him.

 

“Awkward as hell!! Apparently you and Jongdae think alike because Baekhyun came over thinking he’d lost to!” Chanyeol lied smoothly. Suho laughed and shook his head in amusement.

 

“Man that's rich, and hey, great minds think alike so don't hate.” Suho replied.

 

“Glad you find it amusing, but either way thanks it made for a great date.” Chanyeol winked.

 

“Wait what?”

 

“Yeah when we realized what you guys did we kind of just carried on and we weren’t gonna let food go to waste.” Chanyeol said with a shrug loving Suho's bewildered expression.

 

“Aww that makes it slightly less fun, but whatever at least you also had a good time.” Suho whined

 

“Damn right I did.” Chanyeol exclaimed laughing a little.

 

“Well since things ended fine there’s no hard feeling right?” Suho asked a hint of nervousness behind his voice.

 

“Yeah man no hard feelings!” Chanyeol said while patting Suho in the back.

Suho stared up at him distrust clear in his eyes.

 

“Really? No I’ll get you back or sleep with one eye open?” he asked skeptically

 

Chanyeol laughed, “Nah it worked out great and I mean Baekhyun and me are dating so it’s not like this was something weird to do. It made for a good laugh.”

 

Suho still didn't look convinced, “Really? I’ve known you for forever you’re not the type to let shit go...”

 

“Come on Suho! Cut me some slack! I am being totally honest with you there's no hard feelings.” Chanyeol pleaded. He needed Suho to trust him otherwise it would be hard for him to believe Chanyeol about the blind date.

 

Suho looked up at him still skeptical “Alright whatever you say.”

 

Chanyeol let out a laugh “Jeez Suho you’re so dramatic”

 

“Hey! I am not it's just weird that you’re not out to get me, but then again you are incredibly smitten so maybe I should thank Baekhyun for making you a changed man.”

 

If only you knew he’s the one that came up with our revenge  Chanyeol thought while rolling his eyes at Suho.

 

“Yeah whatever boss man. I’m gonna get to going because unlike you I have work to do.”

 

Suho laughed, “Oooh he’s touchy about the bae.” He teased as Chanyeol flicked him off before turning and heading back to the bar area. He heard Suho call out “Rude,” but acted like he hadn’t heard him.

 

Once he was in the clear he let out soft maniacal laughter. The plan was now in full motion.

 

End Flashback

 

Chanyeol was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing.  He was in his car waiting for Baekhyun to get out of work so they could go meet up with one of Baekhyun’s friends later. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he lost track of time and was now scrambling to answer his phone.

 

“Hello?” Chanyeol finally answered

 

“Hey I just got off work are you here?” came Baekhyun’s voice through the phone.

 

“Yeah um, let me pull up. I’ll get you in front of the building.” Chanyeol responded quickly starting up his car and pulling out of his parking spot.

 

“Oh okay I’ll wait for you here.” Baekhyun said before the line went dead.

 

Chanyeol drove his car to the front of the building and could make out Baekhyun form. Baekhyun noticed him at the same time and waved  at him making Chanyeol smile.

When he got closer he slowed down and slowly let the passenger window down. When he was right in front of Baekhyun he stopped the car and leaned forward toward the open window.

 

“Hey gorgeous, hop in.” He greeted loving the slight blush on Baekhyun’s cheeks.

 

“And now I wish I had brought my own car.” Baekhyun groaned before stepping closer to the car and opening the door to get in.

 

“Aww you wouldn’t like it if I came everyday to pick you up?” Chanyeol asked with mock innocence as Baekhyun got in the car.

 

Baekhyun buckled up before looking over at him, “Not really, I like to drive and I know you wouldn’t be able to not say anything cringe-inducing” 

 

Chanyeol chuckled and shook his head in amusement, “You got that right.” He replied and leaned into Baekhyun’s face giving him a quick kiss.

 

“So where is is it that we’re going?” Chanyeol asked when he pulled away.

 

“We’re going to my best friend Luhan’s house.” Baekhyun  replied with a smile tugging at his lips.

 

“Oh right, okay. And you know how to get there so we don’t need GPS right?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun hummed in agreement.

 

Soon they were on the road and Baekhyun was complaining about his work and how Jongdae and Sehun didn't make his life any easier. The mention of Sehun made Chanyeol think of the night when Baekhyun had threatened the other. Chanyeol thought the whole thing was hilarious, but at the same time he wanted to know what Sehun had on Baekhyun. His curiosity worsened because of Baekhyun’s refusal to explain. He was going to take this chance to ask him about it when Baekhyun cut off his train of thought.

 

“Okay so I might have lied.” Baekhyun said looking straight ahead and making Chanyeol confused enough to take his eyes off the road to briefly look over at him.

 

“What?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“I know I told you we were just visiting my friend Luhan but it's more like a double date at Luhan’s place…” Baekhyun explained glancing over at Chanyeol who was looking at the road.

 

“Ohh okay umm I don’t really mind but why didn't you tell me before?”

 

“I didn't think you would but to be honest I was hoping Luhan's boyfriend wouldn't come over but that was a waste because Luhan just texted me that Sehun was over at his place and he hopes I don't mind” Baekhyun continued letting out a huff. 

 

“Wait Luhan Sehun are boyfriends and you didn't want Sehun there?” Chanyeol asked still a little confused.

 

“Yeah and I mean it’s not like I hate Sehun or anything but I know he’s going to be annoying so...” Baekhyun paused as if trying to find the right words.

 

“Spit it out Baek you’re making me nervous” Chanyeol joked.

 

Baekhyun gave him a look before sighing deeply, “I didn’t actually cook dinner for you. Also you’re going to turn right at the next light.” 

“You what?” Chanyeol replied whipping his head to look over at Baekhyun who’s cheeks were flaming red.

 

“Chanyeol keep your eyes on the road!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

 

Chanyeol did as he was told and waited for Baekhyun to answer him. 

 

“I didn’t cook for you the night you came over, well i sort of did. I helped my friend Luhan most of the time. That's what Sehun knows and fuck I do not want him to have the satisfaction of teasing me tonight.”

 

Chanyeol let that sink in and then he was laughing. He almost wished Sehun had been the one to tell him because then he could secretly use it to tease Baekhyun. Not that Baekhyun ruined any of his fun because it was still pretty humorous.

 

“Seriously Baek? That's what you couldn’t tell me??” Chanyeol asked though his endless giggles earning himself a slap on the arm by Baekhyun.

 

“Hey!! Stop laughing!! I didn't tell you so you could laugh.” Baekhyun whined something Chanyeol never thought would happen. The Baekhyun he had grown accustomed to never whined he was fiery and quick with comebacks. This side of Baekhyun was new and Chanyeol loved it.

 

“Baek, babe, I can’t help it! I mean why couldn’t you just tell me? You would have been able to leave Sehun powerless if you had.”

 

“Ughhh I know but god it's just so embarrassing and at the time I really wanted to impress you and omfg Chanyeol stop smiling!” Baekhyun ranted before slapping Chanyeol again.

 

“OWW! Fine! I get I’ll stop! Jeez.” Chanyeol exclaimed turning his eyes back to the road. “Are we almost there yet?”

 

“Yeah and umm I’m sorry.” Baekhyun replied. From the corner of Chanyeol's eye he could see Baekhyun with his head down.

 

“Don’t worry about it Baek, but I mean it’s just funny to see you soo embarrassed about it. In a way it's also really cute.” 

 

Baekhyun looked up and scowled at Chanyeol letting out a huff.

 

“Well now you know and Sehun can’t ruin this night plus I still have blackmail on him.” Baekhyun reasoned out loud before telling Chanyeol that they were close and he needed to turn.

They pulled up to some very nice apartments and Baekhyun directed Chanyeol to the guest parking lot.

 

Once they were parked they unbuckled and got out the car. 

 

“Okay so you told me but should I act like I don't know or should I thank Luhna for an amazing meal? Chanyeol asked with light teasing

 

Baekhyun looked over at him in surprise “I actually hadn’t thought of that….um know what I’ll just tell Luhan in front of Sehun so the loser doesn't even get a chance at trying”

 

Chanyeol walked over to him with a smirk and reached for his hand. With fingers laced together they made their way to Luhan's building. “I didn’t think you’d be this devious when we first met.” Chanyeol teased making Baekhyun turn to him with a smirk of his own on his face’

 

“Get used to it.” Baekhyun replied before ringing the buzzer and  entering the apartment building.

 

Chanyeol only laughed and looked forward to the impromptu double date that he was sure would be more than entertaining.


	10. 10

Once the couple were buzzed in they made their way to the elevator, hands still intertwined. Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile brightly at the feel of Baekhyun’s hand in his. It was something new to him. He’d dated many times but somehow with Baekhyun everything was different. Different in all the best ways. It all just felt right and Chanyeol couldn't be happier.  A light tug on his hand made him look down at Baekhyun who wore a confused expression.

 

“Why are you smiling like that?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“Huh?” Chanyeol responded not really sure how to respond. He could be honest but then Baekhyun would tease him endlessly about being a softy. Then again he did has his own way of teasing Baekhyun but he wanted to save it for a different occasion. And well he also wanted to avoid being slapped again by Baekhyun.

 

“You were smiling really creepily just now…” Baekhyun replied scrutinizing his face.

 

“Umm sorry… didn't realize I was…” Chanyeol said sheepishly scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

 

Baekhyun gave him one last look as if contemplating something, but then the elevator doors opened and he broke into a smile tugging Chanyeol out of the elevator.

 

“I’m really glad you get to meet Luhan! He’s the best. I’m sure you guys will get along.” Baekhyun cheered as he lead Chanyeol down a long corridor of doors. Chanyeol found it really cute how excited Baekhyun seemed to be. 

 

Baekhyun soon slowed down in front of one of the many doors and turned to Chanyeol and gave him a warm smile. In return Chanyeol squeezed his hand before Baekhyun knocked at the door.

 

They heard some shuffling and a muffled, “Sehun behave” before the door opened. In the doorway stood a very handsome guy, pretty even, with fluffy light brown hair and big round eyes. He was about Baekhyun's height and Chanyeol had a hard time believing this guy was their same age. 

 

“Hi guys come on in.” The guy said with a pleasant smile before stepping out of the way to let them in.

 

“You don't have to be so formal Lu.” Baekhyun teased as they stepped in. Chanyeol only smiled and nodded.

 

He took a quick glance of the apartment and noticed how spotless it was. There didn’t look like their was any dust anywhere which amazed Chanyeol. His apartment was a mess but damn everything in Luhan's home looked clean. There were pictures on the wall that were perfectly aligned. The cushions on the couch seemed to be placed just right and fluffed. The controller to the TV was on the small coffee table. It was all just too perfect. It was something Chanyeol wasn’t really used to. He was so caught up in looking around the room he almost missed Baekhyun introducing him to Luhan.

 

“... and this is Chanyeol. Chanyeol this is my best friend Luhan.”

 

Chanyeol quickly looked over at Luhan who wore a gentle smile and had his hand out. Chanyeol took it and they shook hands.

 

“Nice to meet you Luhan.” Chanyeol smiled and Luhan smiled wider.

 

“Nice to meet you too. I have heard so much about you from Baekhyun.”

 

“Luhaaaannn.” Baekhyun whined at Luhan's words and Luhan chuckled.

 

“It’s okay Baek I know you think about me night and day.” Chanyeol said with wink causing Baekhyun to roll his eyes at him.

 

“Oh wow he didn't even deny it!” Luhan cheered and they both watched as Baekhyun's cheeks turned bright red.

 

Baekhyun let out an exasperated huff, “As if. I just didn't want to rain on Chanyeol in front of you Lu.”

 

“Suuure.“ Luhan teased and winked over at Chanyeol making the other laugh. That was all it took for Chanyeol to make up his mind about Luhan. He definitely liked Luhan.

 

Just then they heard a voice coming from the kitchen, “Awww man don’t tell me I missed out on being able to tease Baekhyun?!” 

 

They all turned to see Sehun with a smile walking over to them and standing next to Luhan.

 

“Hi guys.” He greeted as he stood next to Luhan and put an arm around the others shoulders.

 

“I was just about to ask where you were.” Baekhyun said a small smirk forming on his lips. Chanyeol looked  over at Sehun who looked a little confused.

 

“Really? I thought you’d be happy if I wasn’t, here but I guess you do love me Baek.” Sehun replied with a smile.

 

Baekhyun only smiled back sweetly. Chanyeol could see a hint of mischief in Baekhyun's eyes. It was almost like he was daring Sehun to say something. Anything that would allow for Baekhyun to show Sehun that he had won. Chanyeol thought the whole situation was funny especially because Sehun looked clueless. The awkward silence that followed Baekhyun and Sehun’s short exchange made Luhan speak up.

 

“Alright! Since we’ll all here why don't we all take a seat in the living room?” Luhan suggested and they all nodded and took their seats. Sehun and Luhan sat on the couch closest to the kitchen and Chanyeol and Baekhyun sat on the couch opposite of the other two.

 

Once they were all seated comfortably Luhan looked over at Chanyeol, “Chanyeol, you work at Sky Bar right?” he asked.

 

Chanyeol nodded and waited for Luhan to continue. He didn't fail to miss the questioning look   Sehun and Baekhyun had shot at Luhan. He figured it was because they both had told him that, yes he does work at Sky and weren’t quite sure why Luhan would ask that.

 

“Cool. See I’ve heard a lot about the place from Baekhyun and Sehun and a couple other people. And curious about something….Are you really the best bartender there?” Luhan asked voice filled with light teasing.

 

Chanyeol let out a chuckle “I’m not one to brag buuut yeah I like to think I am.”

 

“Told you he had a huge ego.” Baekhyun said soon after him, making Chanyeol turn to him with mock hurt. Luhan and Sehun laughed. This was the icebreaker the group needed for all of them to talk comfortably. 

 

They did the usual introductions allowing Chanyeol to get to know Luhan and Sehun better.  He found out that Luhan was a chef at a restaurant nearby and he later realized that Luhan must have been the friend Baekhyun had mentioned using for their prank on Suho and Jongdae.  He also finally learned what it was that Sehun did at the publishing company. Sehun was apparently the one in charge of getting all the manuscripts from certain authors and he had to be the first to edit and pass it off to Baekhyun. The reason why Baekhyun was always frustrated with Sehun was that he sometimes handed him the manuscripts a tad late. This conversation led to them to bicker while Luhan and Chanyeol watched in amusement.  

 

After that they all sort of got to talking about random stories from work. Chanyeol was a real crowd pleaser with his stories from working at the bar and he found that he and Luhan could relate in some aspects when it came to haughty customers that would demand the impossible from them. At one point Luhan randomly took a look at the time and jumped up exclaiming that the food was done and they should head over to the dining table. They all shuffled along and Chanyeol smiled brightly when he saw Baekhyun take a seat right next to him.

 

“I’m glad we came tonight Luhan really is great.” Chanyeol whispered to Baekhyun while Luhan and Sehun went to the kitchen to bring the food out.

 

“I know! Can’t wait for you to taste his food.” Baekhyun beamed and Chanyeol let out a small chuckle.

 

“I already have.” He responded and watched as Baekhyun’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Chanyeol wanted to laugh at Baekhyuns expression. The other must have been having a really good time if he had already forgotten their conversation earlier.

Baekhyun looked over at him ready to reply but Sehun walking in with plates cut him off.

 

“Hey Baek whatever happened with the bet?” Sehun asked nonchalantly as he placed the plates in front of them.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes in response, “Nothing.” Sehun looked over at Chanyeol curiously

 

“It just turned into a date.” he explained with a shrug.

 

Sehun looked a little disappointed, but took a seat in front of Chanyeol.  Baekhyun took that chance to say he was going to go help Luhan since Sehun was a pathetic excuse of a boyfriend for sitting down.  Chanyeol took notice of the pout that formed on Sehun's lips before it turned into a smirk. From that expression Chanyeol knew that things were about to get a little ugly.

Baekhyun had his back to them when suddenly he turned around and looked straight at Sehun. 

 

“Oh and don’t get any stupid ideas Chanyeol knows” he didn’t wait for Sehun's reaction and turned back to walk in the kitchen. Immediately Sehun's smirk fell. Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh making Sehun scowl at him.

“Sorry man.” Chanyeol said through his laughter that soon quieted down when Luhan appeared with a large tray covered with food.

 

 

“What's so funny?”  he asked setting the tray down in the middle.

Before Chanyeol could get a chance to reply Baekhyun stepped in holding a salad bowl.

 

“You’re boyfriend probably doing something stupid.” Baekhyun replied setting the salad bowl down and walking around the table to sit next to Chanyeol.

 

Luhan gave his boyfriend a light pat on the back before looking over at Baekhyun. “Will you guys ever be nice to each other?”

 

“Never.” Answered Sehun and Baekhyun at the same time making both Chanyeol and Luhan laugh.

 

Luhan took a seat then and told them all to dig in and begin fixing plates. The food looked amazing and Chanyeol felt his mouth water as he helped himself to it. Once everyone looked like they had food on their plates they all dug in. After a couple bites Chanyeol decided to ask Luhan something he’d been wondering about for a while.

 

“Hey Luhan… Why do these guys hate each other?”

 

He felt Baekhyun stiffen next to him and noticed how Sehun froze with his fork raised to his mouth.

 

Luhan looked a little surprised but smiled at Chanyeol, “It’s kind of a long story but it’s mostly because-“

 

“Baekhyun’s a possessive jerk.” Sehun cut Luhan off nonchalantly and kept eating.

 

“Possessive jerk!?! Really you want to go there Sehun?” Baekhyun snapped outraged.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t understand what was going on let alone the amused smile Luhan was wearing.  He stayed quiet hoping someone would explain to him why Baekhyun was being called a possessive jerk.

 

“Yes, a possessive jerk. You literally made it almost impossible to date Luhan.” Sehun shot back.

 

“I did not! And it’s not like you aren’t with him now so stop looking so betrayed.” Baekhyun responded angrily taking a bite of food.

 

“Guys can you shut up so that I can explain what’s going on to poor Chanyeol?” Luhan said voice light with amusement.

Baekhyun huffed, but looked over at Chanyeol apologetically. Sehun simply went back to eating.

 

“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted.” Luhan began giving pointed looks at Baekhyun and Sehun.

 

“This whole thing started back in college. Baekhyun and Sehun were roommates that tolerated each other at best. I came over once to visit Baekhyun and he wasn’t there, but Sehun was and I hung out with him waiting for Baekhyun. Long story short, Sehun developed a crush on me and started asking Baekhyun for advice. Baekhyun here is almost like my brother so he felt like Sehun wasn’t worthy because I mean they didn’t really like each other anyway. So yeah that’s their rivalry, but I mean you know how feisty Baekhyun can be.” Luhan finished winking at the end.

 

Chanyeol nodded in understanding and couldn’t help but chuckle at the other two who were glaring at  each other.

 

“You know what Chanyeol…I totally forgot to ask how did you and Baek meet?” Luhan asked genuine curiosity in his voice.

 

That pulled Baekhyun out of his stare off with Sehun so that he could look at Luhan.“ Lu I already told you…” He grumbled. Making Chanyeol chuckle softly. Baekhyun could be really cute sometimes and it was amazing to see how Luhan was the only person he wasn’t all snarky with.

 

“Shhh but I want to hear from Chanyeol’s perspective.” Luhan replied looking back at Chanyeol expectantly. Even Sehun seemed to want to listen but Chanyeol had a feeling that it was more about having something on Baekhyun than genuine interest.

 

Chanyeol swallowed what he had in his mouth and cleared his throat “I uhh I mean you already probably know we met at the bar…I don’t really know what you want to hear.”

 

“Hmmm true, but I feel like Baekhyun might have left some stuff out so just tell me everything.” Luhan encouraged ignoring the scowl Baekhyun through in his direction.

 

So Chanyeol did as he was told. He recounted the night he first met Baekhyun to Luhan. He told him about his failed attempt at flirting, his disappointment when he didn’t get Baekhyun’s name, his excitement when Jongdae unknowingly gave Chanyeol the others name, and he told him the full account on getting a very drunk Jongdae into Baekhyun’s car. He explained everything to Luhan with as much detail as he could remember and found himself laughing along with Luhan and Sehun whenever Baekhyun felt the need to interject with his own thoughts of that night.

 

By the end of Chanyeol's story telling they had all finished up with their meals. Luhan gave him an appreciative smile before he ordered Sehun to help him clean up leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol alone. They both had offered to help, but Luhan would hear none of it. The fact that Baekhyun didn’t put up much of a fight made Chanyeol feel like it was a losing battle so he just sat in his place.  Not liking the silence he turned to look over at Baekhyun.

 

“Hey Baek, you’re not mad at me are you?” he asked. To his relief Baekhyun shook his head and smiled.

 

“No why would I be mad?” he replied

 

“I don’t know you were being too quiet right now…” Chanyeol said

 

“Ohh sorry I just spaced out I guess..” Baekhyun trailed off before giving Chanyeol another reassuring smile.

 

“You know I’m actually really surprised about something.” Chanyeol started.

 

“What’s that?” Baekhyun asked a little surprised

 

“How come you haven’t obliterated Sehun?” Chanyeol asked.  He had been waiting for it throughout the whole time but it never came. It's not that he wanted Sehun to suffer, but he liked drama. He also wanted to see how devious Baekhyun could really be.

 

Baekhyun let out a chuckle “Because I don’t want to ruin the night. As much fun as it would be to see him trying to explain everything to Lu …”

 

Chanyeol smiled at the response, “I guess you do have a heart.” He teased

 

“Sometimes…plus Sehun has been well behaved and I can totally use this to my advantage at any time.” Baekhyun replied with a smirk.

 

Chanyeol chuckled at his response and was going to say something when Sehun walked back into the dining area with a small chocolate cake.

 

“Awww aren’t you guys cute.” He teased before setting the cake down in the middle of the table.

 

“They are!!” Luhan exclaimed coming to sit next to Sehun.

 

“Thanks you guys are cute to” Chanyeol teased back making Luhan laugh.

 

Soon it was time for them to go. They promised to do this again sometime soon and exchanged numbers. Chanyeol had found it hilarious when Luhan pushed him to the side and made him swear not to let Sehun get too drunk, and if he did to call him right away. In a way he thought it was adorable how much Luhan worried about the other. He promised that he would try his best and Luhan was satisfied with that. Sehun then invited him to hang out sometime soon and he easily agreed. Baekhyun may have a problem with Sehun, but Chanyeol genuinely liked him so he saw no problem in accepting the others offer. With goodbyes said and done, Chanyeol and Baekhyun walked back to the car hand in hand.


	11. 11

Today was the big day. After an agonizing week of trying to convince Jongdae and Suho to go out on a blind date, the two males had finally agreed.  Chanyeol and Baekhyun had been persistent and wore them down.

 

Now they just had to wait for Suho and Jongdae to arrive at Luhan's restaurant for the real fun to begin. 

 

“Don’t you guys think this is a little mean?” Luhan asked biting his lip. 

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were currently in the kitchen with Luhan. The restaurant was closing soon so Luhan allowed them to stay in the back with him until Suho and Jongdae showed up.  Most of the staff had already gone home but they made the front of the restaurant look like it was still open. 

 

“Lu, you know Jongdae is the king of trolling. I mean you do remember he's the one that made you think for a month that you had lost your touch in cooking?” Baekhyun replied from his spot on one of the walls while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

Luhan looked to be contemplating it and then nodded his head. “Trueee, Jongdae can be an asshole sometimes.”

 

“Exactly. So don't worry about it.” Baekhyun said reassuringly before looking over at Chanyeol who had been quiet during the whole exchange.

 

“Don't tell me you’re having regrets?” Baekhyun asked with a smirk.

 

Chanyeol shook his head no and smiled “No. I’m just wondering what's taking them so long to get here.”

 

“Well we did tell them to get here at 7 and its 6:50. Just relax they’ll come.” Baekhyun replied.

 

“I honestly can't believe you guys managed to convince them to do this on a Monday.” Luhan said while wiping down one of the counters. 

 

Most of the kitchen was already clean since it was a Monday and the restaurant closed earlier on Mondays. That small detail had almost ruined the plan since Jongdae knew where Luhan worked, but since Luhan was in on the prank he had been able to convince Jongdae that the restaurant was trying to stay open later.

 

“It really couldn't be on any other day since the bar is only closed on Mondays. Suho would never leave the bar alone and if he did he’d leave me in charge and then I wouldn't be able to be here and see everything go down.” Chanyeol replied.

 

Baekhyun was going to speak up when the bells by the door went off. Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Luhan all froze before they quickly ran to the kitchen door to peek at the new arrival.

 

Standing in front of the podium was a tall man with ash blonde hair. He looked around his surroundings clearly nervous. Chanyeol snorted looking at his very disoriented friend.

 

“I swear Suho needs to get out more.” 

 

“It's like he's not the owner of a bar.” Baekhyun added.

 

“Awe you guys, be nice. Wouldn't you be nervous if you were set up on a blind date?” Luhan chastised.

 

“No.” Came Chanyeol and Baekhyun's reply at the same time making them smile at each other. Both of them missing Luhan rolling his eyes at them. 

 

They soon refocused on Suho who was brought to a small table close to the kitchen. Suho took his seat and thanked the hostess before taking out his phone.  Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Luhan all backed away from the door and leaned on the wall next to it.

 

“We got one down. And I'm almost positive Jongdae is going to be late.” Baekhyun sighed folding his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Yeah but that only works to our favor if he is late because Suho will get more anxious.” Chanyeol said with a shrug.

 

“I just got a text from Sehun that says Jongdae’s on his way.” Luhan said while looking down at his phone. No sooner than when he said that did they hear the bells once more.

 

All three of them looked up at each other and then rushed to the kitchen door once more. Sure enough Jongdae was standing where Suho had stood just minutes ago. Unlike Suho, Jongdae didn't look nervous at all. He seemed completely at ease and smiled brightly at the hostess as she led him to the same table Suho was seated.

 

Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Luhan waited almost holding their breath. It felt like centuries before they heard Jongdae's surprised voice. “Suho?”

 

Suho looked up from his phone and smiled up at Jongdae completely unaware of the current situation. The hostess then quickly left the two.

 

“Hey Jongdae! what are you doing here?” Suho asked.

 

Jongdae looked around and then back at a confused Suho before sighing.

At that point Chanyeol and Baekhyun were trying to creep up on them.  Luhan had stayed behind looking from behind the door. Chanyeol was mentally cursing his long limbs as he crept behind Baekhyun. He couldn't crouch down enough without feeling pain in his back.

 

As they made their way to the other two's table they heard Jongdae pull out a chair to sit  and call out their names.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at each other surprised, but then quickly made their way over to their table.

 

When they stood next to the table they smiled brightly to their friends and waved. 

Suho looked completely confused while Jongdae looked completely done.

 

“Really Baek?” Jongdae asked unamused. “You’ll love her she has the most beautiful blonde hair I've ever seen.”Jongdae poorly mimicked making Suho look between Baekhyun and Jongdae then at Chanyeol completely confused.

 

Baekhyun tsked, “I do not sound like that but I will give you points for figuring it out so quickly.”  He winked making Jongdae shake his head in disapproval.

 

“Alright will someone please tell me what's going on?” Suho finally spoke up.

 

Chanyeol chuckled before patting his friend on the back. 

“Nothing just you know pay back.”

 

Suho looked up at Chanyeol confused and then slowly Chanyeol could see realization settle in his eyes.

 

“This is a prank?” Suho said still looking up at Chanyeol while Chanyeol broke out into a smile.

 

“Yes, slow one, this is a prank,” huffed Jongdae crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

Suho turned to glare at Jongdae and kicked him under the table making the other groan in pain. Baekhyun and Chanyeol burst with laughter causing Suho to shoot them a murderous glare.

 

“What are you guys laughing at?” Suho snapped making Baekhyun and Chanyeol laugh even harder.

 

“Awww Suho why you soo mad?” Chanyeol teased dodging a kick Suho had tried to aim at him.

 

Jongdae looked at all of them before getting up.

 

“Well thank you for wasting my precious time… I will say I'm more mad that I didn't see this coming than I am at you guys, so you can sleep easy.” Jongdae said.

 

“Well Mr. Troll, I guess I have officially dethroned you.” Baekhyun replied smugly to which Jongdae simply flicked him off before turning to leave. 

 

Suho on the other hand had cooled down and chuckled to himself. “I seriously should have seen this coming. You have never given me any of the numbers you’ve picked up at the bar. You wouldn't even let me have your black book.” 

 

“Well this should teach you to try and lie to me.” Chanyeol said smiling at Suho.

 

“Yeah yeah whatever, but I have to admit this was pretty good. You got both of us.” Suho said with a sigh as he got up.

 

“I know but to be honest it was Baekhyun that came up with this.” Chanyeol said gesturing towards Baekhyun who smiled brightly.

 

“Good to know you found someone with brains.” Suho teased making Baekhyun laugh and Chanyeol scoff.

 

“Well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at work.” Suho said before taking off.

 

Once they were alone Chanyeol turned to cheer with Baekhyun but was stopped by the death glare Baekhyun had on him. Gone was the smiley Baekhyun from earlier. Instead Baekhyun stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest lips pressed in a thin line.

 

Chanyeol racked his brain trying to remember what could have pissed Baekhyun off but came up blank.

 

“Baek what's wrong?” 

 

“You keep numbers you get from the bar?” Baekhyun asked still glaring at Chanyeol.

 

“I...no I usually throw them away…”  Chanyeol said a bit confused. Why is he? Oh fuck. SUHO AND HIS FUCKING MOUTH! Chanyeol screamed internally.

 

“But you kept your black book?” Baekhyun accused. Oh god is he--is he jealous?

 

“Are you seriously jealous right now?” Chanyeol asked in disbelief. Why was it such a big deal. they were together now and they had said they wouldn't be seeing anyone else.

 

“No. I am not jealous I'm just really curious Chanyeol. So please humor me. Do you still have your black book?”

 

“Come on Baek you can't be serious?” Chanyeol replied feeling a little offended that Baekhyun was making a big deal out of nothing.

 

“Know what, I'm going to get a ride home from Luhan. You can go.” Baekhyun said before turning to head back to the kitchen.

 

Chanyeol was left dumbfounded. That had completely escalated and he didn't really know what to do. He'd seen Baekhyun pissed but this was different. He could you usually shrug off Baekhyun's temper tantrums, but right now he was being too much. 

Chanyeol hated being questioned which was part of the reason most of his relationships had been casual. Sighing and running his fingers through his hair in frustration he stared at the spot where Baekhyun had stood.  

 

Fuck!? What do I do? What do I do? He thought internally before giving up and just walking out the restaurant. Maybe Baekhyun needed time to cool down. He’d just make sure to call him later that night. Baekhyun had been overreacting after all maybe he'd even apologize later. With those thoughts in mind Chanyeol drove home.

 

It had been a full 24 hours since Chanyeol had heard anything from Baekhyun. He had gotten home the night before and texted Baekhyun asking if he had made it home and meet up like they had originally planned earlier in the week. It wasn’t going to be anything special they were just going to meet up. Baekhyun had said yes and Chanyeol had felt a huge wave of relief. It felt like Baekhyun had cooled down.

 

Everything would have been okay. Maybe. If Chanyeol  hadn’t forgotten about the meet up and ended up calling Baekhyun really late to cancel. He could tell from the others annoyed voice that he was in more trouble than he had been originally.

 

He woke up today thinking that maybe he'd gotten a text but there was nothing. Chanyeol decided to call him but the phone went straight to voicemail. He almost called Luhan out of desperation around noon but held himself back because he felt a little embarrassed. 

 

Chanyeol was now at work (24 hours later) wiping down the counter wondering if he should try calling Baekhyun but was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand was waved in front of hi   s face.

He instantly focused his eyes on a girl with long black hair and porcelain white skin.

 

“Uhhh hi?” The girl said with a small smile

 

“Hi sorry umm what can I get you?” Chanyeol said composing himself quickly hoping to salvage the situation.

 

The girl giggled before flipping her hair back “ Sex on the beach please” 

 

Chanyeol smiled and nodded before starting on the girls drink. While he had his back turned Chanyeol couldn't help but feel like he was being stared at. Deciding to take a quick peek he was surprised to find the girl staring at him. It wasn't that Chanyeol thought he was ugly or anything it was just rare for girls to be this bold around him. Once the drink was done Chanyeol placed the drink right in front of her with a smile.

 

The girl smiled brightly at him “Thanks that was quick how much do I owe?”

 

“I didn't want to leave a pretty girl like yourself waiting and did you plan on just having that one drink because we can open a tab for you.”

 

The girl giggled and took a sip from her drink “ hmmm I don't know this is actually my first time at a bar…by myself my friends usually pay” She replied a little shyly.

 

“Ohh I see well how about you enjoy your drink and then you tell me if you want another or that you want to pay” Chanyeol suggested.

 

The girl nodded and smiled up at him again. Chanyeol smiled back before attending another customer who had also come up to the bar.

Once he was done serving a couple more customers he came back to check on the girl.

“So how was the drink?” Chanyeol asked 

 

“It was really good so good I think I'll have another “ the girl said 

 

“Awesome one sex on the beach coming right up” 

 

As he handed the new drink to the girl the girl put a hand on his wrist making Chanyeol look at her curiously.

 

The girl smiled up at him with a little mischief in her eyes. “So Mr.Bartender do you have a name?”

 

Chanyeol laughed finding the girls boldness refreshing. “ I do its Chanyeol and yours is?” Chanyeol asked playing along. He figured he could indulge the girl for a little while and she looked lonely so why not? It was also a pretty slow night so he had time to kill. Part of him also wanted a distraction from an M.I.A. Baekhyun.

 

The girl leaned forward a little clearly trying to get more of Chanyeol's attention. “Well nice to meet you Chanyeol I’m Luna” 

“Nice to meet you Luna” Chanyeol said smiling at the way the girl batted her eyelashes at him and pulled her hand back.

“What brings you to the bar tonight?” Chanyeol asked.

The girl pouted a little and looked up at Chanyeol through her lashes with a deep sigh she answered “ heartache”

 

“Well you came to the right place for that but I wouldn't advise you to drown your sorrows away with alcohol.” Chanyeol replied watching  the girl give him a curious look.

 

The girl cocked her head to the side “Ohhh?” She leaned forward and smiled seductively at Chanyeol “Then what do you suggest?” 

 

Chanyeol was going to respond when a familiar voice cut him off.

 

“Hey bartender why dont you stop flirting and do your job?” Came a snarky voice three stools away from where Chanyeol stood in front of the girl.

 

Chanyeol wiped his head to see an annoyed looking Baekhyun looking at him.

 

“Baek?”

 

“Yeah hi” Baekhyun replied sarcastically. Chanyeol cast the girl an apologetic look before rushing over to Baekhyun.

 

“Baek what--”

 

“I came to apologize for ignoring you  and to surprise you but clearly you are way too busy flirting with customers to even notice anyone else in the room”  Baekhyun snapped not meeting Chanyeol's worried gaze.

 

“ Awe come on Baek don't get mad I haven't heard from you all day and--” Chanyeol started almost pleading when Baekhyun cut him off.

 

“Ohhh yeah I can see how much it's affected you. Look you're clearly busy and I have work tomorrow I was really just dropping by so I’m gonna go” Baekhyun cut Chanyeol off for a second time before quickly turning and leaving.

 

Chanyeol was beyond shocked. He couldn't believe how pissed Baekhyun had been. It just wasn't fair. He wanted so bad to yell his name and go after him but Suho would kick his ass if he he made a scene and he also didn't want to do anything to publicly embarrass himself and Baekhyun. So he stood there and groaned completely frustrated with the situation the girl long forgotten. This was not good and he needed to figure out how to fix things.


	12. 12

Baekhyun let out a deep sigh. It had been three days since he'd last seen or talked to Chanyeol. It wasn't for lack of opportunity because Chanyeol hadn’t stopped calling or texting him. The guy went as far as waiting for him outside of work, but he had dodged him by heading out the back and sneaking to his car. They hadn't interacted solely because Baekhyun was stubborn.

 

He was so incredibly stubborn that the minute Luhan would try to convince him to just talk to Chanyeol he would immediately change the subject. Not only was he stubborn; he was very embarrassed. He felt horrible for making a scene at the bar but he couldn't help it. The way that girl had been undressing Chanyeol with her eyes and how Chanyeol seemed to be egging her on infuriated him. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was a flirt. He knew it and still he got jealous and a little hurt.

 

He had thought that maybe, just maybe, Chanyeol would have toned down his flirting because they were together. He thought that those flirty smiles were reserved for him. Maybe he had expected too much out of Chanyeol. They had only been dating for a month. A month isn't a very long time and it's still in the beginning of a relationship. Maybe Baekhyun had overreacted. Maybe Chanyeol had a different idea of what they were. Whatever the case may be Baekhyun was hurt and angry. Angry at himself for overreacting and angry at Chanyeol for being a flirt. He was hurt because he wanted to talk to Chanyeol so bad, but at the same time he couldn't face him. He just didn't even know what he could possibly say to Chanyeol without sounding like a possessive asshole.

 

It was all fucked up in his head and the only way he knew how to deal with it was to avoid. He knew it wasn't fair, but it was the only solution he had. He just wasn't ready to face Chanyeol yet.  Another sigh escaped his lips as he looked out the window of his apartment.

 

Baekhyun hadn't gone to work today and was regretting it. He hadn't been able to do any of the things he had planned because Chanyeol would pop into his mind making him feel all mushy and hurt all over. Around noon he had stopped trying to work and just mopped around his house. Eventually he had fallen asleep on his couch and woke up to the light of the setting sun flitting through the curtains. He was just admiring the sunset when the jingling of keys caused him to turn his head to look at the door. He knew who it was instantly because no one struggled with keys more than Luhan.

 

He waited patiently staring at the door for Luhan to finally find the right key to open his door. Baekhyun had told Luhan to just get a separate key chain for his apartment key, but Luhan had said it would only make him lose the key much faster. Now Luhan carried a bunch of keys together with an assortment of key chains.

 

Baekhyun finally heard a key being slid into the lock and then the clicking of the door.  He watched as Luhan walked in struggling with a couple of grocery bags. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his helpless best friend and got off the couch to help him out.

 

“Hey Lu.” he greeted making the other man jump and look at him in surprise.

 

“Have you seriously been here this whole time?!” Luhan half yelled as he walked past Baekhyun to set the bags he brought on the kitchen table.

 

“This is my house Lu where else would I be?”  Baekhyun said with a chuckle.

 

“I am aware Baekhyun, but I thought you'd gone out since you didn't answer your phone.” Luhan replied annoyed as he went through the bags he had set on the table.

 

Baekhyun stood by the door not really sure how to proceed.

“Yeah sorry about that I fell asleep in here and I think my phone is off somewhere in my room.”

 

“I figured as much seeing as you have a bird's nest for hair and you're wearing sweats and a T-shirt. Which leads me to believe someone has been moping.” Luhan replied as he organized all the food he had brought and only looking up at the last part to give Baekhyun an accusatory look.

 

Baekhyun had come closer to where his kitchen table was and was leaning against one of the chair's arms folded across his chest. Luhan was still arranging things that looked like all the ingredients for kimchi soup.

 

“I have not been--” Baekhyun started, but was stopped when Luhan looked up at him incredulously. “Stop looking at me like that!”

 

“Then stop lying! Honestly Baek I know you better than I know myself. You can't lie to me.”

 

“You’re ridiculous Lu. I have not been moping I’ve been resting.”

 

“Oh really? Well have you talked to Chanyeol yet?”

 

“No.”

 

“Hmm and why is that?” Luhan asked voice accusing.

 

“That is none of your business. Now would you be kind enough to explain to me what you're doing here?” Baekhyun snapped. It was rare whenever Baekhyun got angry with Luhan, but right now he really didn't want to talk about Chanyeol.

 

“What I can't randomly come visit you anymore? I came to see you and make food, but if you would like to spend some more time moping…” Luhan trailed off  and headed for the door making Baekhyun instantly panic.

 

“No! Wait. Lu. I’m sorry please don't go!” Baekhyun pleaded. Instantly regretting giving his best friend attitude.

 

Luhan turned to stare at him with hard eyes, “I won't go, but we have to talk. You can't keep avoiding it Baek.” He said as he came to stand in front of Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun threw his head back and let out a groan.

 

“Ugh Lu why? Why can't we just not talk about it?” Baekhyun whined looking at Luhan who wore a no nonsense expression.

 

“Because Chanyeol has not stopped calling me or Sehun and it's getting fucking annoying…. And I don’t want you to lose out on being with someone that genuinely cares.”

 

Baekhyun was going to protest when Luhan held up his hand signalling him to shut up and listen. “And don't even try to tell me he doesn't because the poor guy is going insane trying to get in contact with you. You have to give him some credit Baek.”

 

Baekhyun knew Luhan was right. If Chanyeol really didn't care about their relationship he wouldn't be this persistent. He let out a defeated sigh before replying to Luhan “ I know I know, but I just wouldn't even know what to say…”

 

Luhan gave his friend a small smile “Whatever you want. I think the most important thing you guys need to talk about is defining your relationship because it will save you a lot of time to know this now rather than later.”

 

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, an action he did whenever he was contemplating something, “Yeah you're right… I’ll call him tomorrow I guess.”

 

“That's the spirit!!” Luhan cheered.

 

After Luhan left Baekhyun was once again alone. Unlike earlier he didn't feel helpless or lonely. He felt a lot better and motivated. Talking to Luhan made him realize that he was overreacting. But that didn't mean that he was being irrational. He really liked Chanyeol and seeing him act flirty with someone else did make jealous. Anyone in his shoes would have felt the same way. It was normal. All he needed was to talk it out with Chanyeol.  He wanted to laugh at himself when he started feeling butterflies in his stomach just thinking of seeing Chanyeol. He missed having him around and seeing his goofy smile. He even missed his lame pick up jokes. Not wanting to wait until tomorrow he picked up his phone and he sent Chanyeol a message. He figured that if he waited he could lose the little determination he had come morning and he really just wanted this conversation to be behind them. In his text he asked Chanyeol if he wanted to maybe meet up the next day for coffee. Before he could even think of putting the phone down he got a message from Chanyeol saying he was outside his building.

 

Jumping out of his bed phone in hand Baekhyun rushed to his window of  his living room to see if he could see Chanyeol or Chanyeol's car. Seeing neither he decided to call him. This was crazy. He had definitely not expected that response, but maybe this was a good thing. Maybe they could work out things tonight.  A part of him also really just wanted to see Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun didn't even greet Chanyeol when he heard that Chanyeol had answered.

 

“Are you really here?!”

 

Chanyeol chuckled on the other end, “Yes I’m really here… Are you really going to talk to me?”

 

Baekhyun nodded forgetting that he was actually on the phone after he realized what he'd done he quickly replied “Yes I mean I texted you didn't I?”

 

“Yeah you did….I just wanted to make sure you still wanted to…”

 

“I do.”

 

“Okay, well I guess I’ll see you soon then.”

 

Baekhyun heard a knock at his door and felt his heart almost stop. He stared at the door for what seemed like an eternity before there was a second knock. Snapping out of his trance he quickly walked over to the door phone still at his ear.

 

He opened the door and there was Chanyeol looking handsome as ever eyes hesitant with a shy smile.

 

“Hi.”


	13. 13

“Hi.” Chanyeol greeted awkwardly. This was the first time in his life he wasn't sure of how to proceed. He had never really had to win someone over or have to apologize. His past relationships were hardly even relationships so he had no past experience.

 

He stood awkwardly waiting for Baekhyun to say anything. He could almost laugh at the way Baekhyun was staring at him, eyes wide and phone still held up to his ear. Baekhyun blinked twice as if trying to convince himself that Chanyeol was really standing in front of him.  Chanyeol had to fight the urge to laugh yet again because he wasn't sure if it would be appropriate. He was here to talk to Baekhyun and patch things up. One more blink from Baekhyun and then he quickly put his phone down and cleared his throat.

 

“Why-why are you here?” Baekhyun stuttered.

 

Chanyeol was taken aback. Hadn't Baekhyun told him he wanted to talk? Did they not just have a conversation that he would be right over?

 

“I-I- wait, didn't you say I could come?” Chanyeol replied not even hiding his confusion.

 

Baekhyun shook his head “No. I meant how did you get here so fast? Like why-”

 

“I uhhh was in the neighborhood and I -you weren’t answering my calls or texts, so I thought I could stop by.” Chanyeol rushed cutting Baekhyun off when he realized what Baekhyun was talking about.

 

“Oh umn well come in.” Baekhyun replied  stepping to the side to make room for Chanyeol.  Chanyeol nodded and stepped into the apartment. He stood in the middle of the hallway that separated the kitchen from the living room not really sure what to do. He took the room in and turned around to face Baekhyun who had just closed the door and was now leaning on the door with his back.

 

“So….” Baekhyun trailed off.

 

“I'm sorry.” Chanyeol blurted out. This awkward atmosphere was really getting to him. He had planned exactly what he wanted to say, but now that all went out the window. Taking a deep breath he continued.

“I know you were mad at me and-”

 

“Chanyeol you don't really have to apologize.” Baekhyun cut him off. Now Chanyeol was really confused. “If anything I'm sorry for ignoring you. I might have over reacted…. I mean I know we're dating, but we never really talked about how exclusive we are….” He trailed off biting his lip.

 

“I...that's why I came to talk to you because I realized we might not have understood each other and for that I’m sorry.” Chanyeol replied coming closer to stand in front of Baekhyun. He looked into the others eyes and realized how much he had missed them. 

Baekhyun looked away before letting out sigh. “Alright so are we just casual?”

 

Chanyeol's eyes widened at that. He quickly realized that what he had said made it sound like they really were casual and he didn't want that. No, not with Baekhyun. 

 

“No no Baek no I don't want us to be casual… I actually brought something for you.” Chanyeol said reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a little address book. He looked down at and smiled. He honestly didn't think he'd need it anymore, so he looked up and held out the book to Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun looked at him confused and then looked back down at the book. Chanyeol could see realization settling in when Baekhyun’s eyes widened slightly staring at the book.

 

“I want you to keep this for me. I don't want you to think I'm seeing other people or that I'm not taking you seriously.” Chanyeol explained still holding the book out to Baekhyun who was now looking at him

 

“I-you didn't have to do all this…” Baekhyun stuttered clearly surprised. Chanyeol couldn't help but chuckle at the others reaction. 

 

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol then and also started laughing. “You know this is probably the mushiest thing to ever happen to me.” Baekhyun said between giggles.

 

“Shit, this is the corniest thing I've ever done consider yourself special and take it.” 

 

Baekhyun broke out into a full smile that made Chanyeol's heart stop and then pick up.

 

“I'm not taking your book, but I do appreciate the gesture.” Baekhyun said still smiling up at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol nodded and let his hand fall back to his side. Things were looking good so far. He knew giving his little black book to Baekhyun would be cavity inducing, but he figured he didn't lose anything by giving it a try. It was more important for him to have Baekhyun understand that they definitely were exclusive, and that the other didn't have to worry that Chanyeol wasn't being serious.

 

He smiled back at Baekhyun and took a deep breath before asking the most important question of the night.

 

“So are we okay?” He asked voice hopeful. Baekhyun nodded and stepped closer to him. In a move that caught Chanyeol completely off guard Baekhyun had stood on his tippy toes and gave Chanyeol a very quick peck on the lips. 

 

Chanyeol's eyes widened for a second as he looked down at Baekhyun who wore a very amused smile on his face. Chanyeol smiled back at Baekhyun before leaning down to place a better kiss on the others lips. He could feel Baekhyun smiling against his lips and couldn't help but feel elated.  Three days without Baekhyun had really felt like months. He was incredibly happy to be able to patch things up with the other. 

 

They broke away only to let their lungs catch up to them. 

 

Baekhyun was the first to speak up, “You know if you are looking to get rid of the book why don't you give it to Suho?”

 

Chanyeol chuckled, “I should but it's more fun to deny him things.” He confessed watching as Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him.

 

They were sitting on the couch drinking wine and just talking. Catching up with each other when Baekhyun suddenly interrupted Chanyeol mid sentence.

 

“Sorry but um there's something I need to tell you for us to be really okay.”

 

Chanyeol looked over at him curious and nodded to let Baekhyun continue. 

 

“I don't want you to think you have to stop flirting at the bar.” He paused waiting for Chanyeol's reaction. How did he know I had thought of that he wondered silently. He had been thinking of saying that if Baekhyun had given him a harder time but the other hadn't so he figured he was better off not bringing it up. He was also afraid that bringing it up would set off Baekhyun and he would be back at square one.

 

“Wait why? How did you..”

 

“I just I started thinking that if you were willing to bring your book here and offer it to me that you would also think of not flirting anymore at the bar…” Baekhyun said quickly cutting Chanyeol off.

 

 

Chanyeol was at a loss for words.  He was surprised at how easily Baekhyun had come to that conclusion. It was almost like Baekhyun could see right through him or at least see through his intentions. 

 

“ I mean I know that flirting is just part of your job. Plus it's just you being you. So..yeah just don't think that I'll get jealous or anything because I won't and yeah…” Baekhyun explained awkwardly because of Chanyeol's silence.

 

Chanyeol looked over at him and couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. Baekhyun could be sass master and all but he could also be incredibly adorable. 

 

“Alright if you say so...now I'm curious about something…” 

 

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at him “What?” He prompted.

 

“Were you jealous that night?” Chanyeol asked trying to play it off innocently.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him “Me? Jealous? Of what?”

 

“Ohhh okay… Are you sure? I mean it kinda felt like you were”

 

Baekhyun scoffed, “Why would I get jealous of some girl? I mean it was annoying to see how thirsty she was, but no, I can't say I found anything about her to be jealous of.”

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun adverted his gaze and took a big gulp of the wine.

 

“Huh well okay then. Not gonna lie I was kinda hoping you had been.” Chanyeol confessed. He quickly put a hand over his mouth because that was not supposed to come out of his mouth. He looked over at Baekhyun when he heard him giggling.

 

“Chanyeol you're soo funny sometimes. You think I'd honestly tell you if I was jealous or not? I'm sorry sir but telling you something like that would only inflate that ego of yours.” Baekhyun said taking another sip from his drink.

 

Chanyeol was gonna say whatever when suddenly a thought occurred to him. What Baekhyun said….it definitely sounded like he had just confessed that he had been jealous. The thought made Chanyeol internally squeal. He couldn't explain why the thought of Baekhyun being jealous made him happy. Maybe it was because it showed how much Baekhyun did like him. Because a lot of the time Chanyeol could never be to sure. 

 

“Anyway.” Baekhyun started pulling Chanyeol out of his thoughts,“I’m a little curious about something too...” He trailed off.

 

Chanyeol shot him a confused look and prompted Baekhyun to continue.

 

“You're pretty good looking and I'm sure that's a plus for the customers, but what's your best line? Like what makes them give you their numbers?” Baekhyun asked with genuine curiosity. Chanyeol couldn't help but widen his eyes at that. He would have thought that Baekhyun would ask him that mockingly, but he wasn't. He looked into the others eyes and found no malicious intent. There was only pure curiosity in them.

 

“What? Why? That's so random.” Chanyeol spluttered.

 

“Aww come on I’m just really curious and its not random, we were already on the subject.”

 

“I really— Baek out of all the things you could ask this is what you want to know?”

 

“I really don't understand why you won't just answer the question.” 

 

“Fiiine. Jeez you're always so bossy.”

 

“Shhh… Get used to it bartender. If I remember correctly you said you liked that about me.” 

 

“I..” Chanyeol started but he couldn't deny it. He did really like Baekhyun's bossy nature, “Whatever.” He sighed taking a large sip from his glass much like Baekhyun had done earlier.

 

“That's what I thought.” Baekhyun said triumphantly while scooting closer to Chanyeol and turning himself so that he was completely facing Chanyeol. He put his glass of wine down on the coffee table and looked at Chanyeol expectantly.

 

 

Chanyeol shook his head but decided he might as well indulge Baekhyun. “Alright...I have many lines… You should be fully aware of them and a lot of the time it's because I listen to them. You know their drunk and all so they can bare their soul to me or whatever but umm my real selling point is I give them a look…”

 

“A look?” Baekhyun asked skeptically.

 

Chanyeol nodded. It was something he'd done for many years and had resulted in many wild nights. He couldn't really recall how he had perfected it but it was there and he liked to think of it as his deadliest weapon.

 

“So you give them the look and boom phone number and panties drop?” 

 

“Sometimes.” Chanyeol replied with a shrug and took another sip from his wine.

 

“Interesting… Did-did you ever try the look on me?”Baekhyun asked

 

That was a very good question Chanyeol thought. He tried remembering if he had but he really couldn't really remember. 

 

“No. I don't remember ever trying to….” He answered. 

 

“Why not?”  Baekhyun asked instantly.

 

“I umm I don't know I usually do it when I see if they might have an interest in me but you… you never really seemed like you did that first night that we met.”

 

“Ohh true. But that's entirely your fault for being so cocky and getting Jongdae overly drunk.”

 

“Hey you already forgave me for that. Remember so let's leave that in the past.” Chanyeol half whinned making Baekhyun giggle.

 

“Alright we’ll let it die, but first I want to see it.” Baekhyun replied with eyes sparkling mesmerizing Chanyeol.

 

“See what?” Chanyeol replied slightly dazed because he just noticed how close Baekhyun really was to him.

 

“The look! Show me the look” Baekhyun said eagerly.

 

“Ummm really?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Bossy much?”

 

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whinned giving him an exasperated look.

 

“Okay okay.” Chanyeol said looking a way for a second to put on his best face. He let out a deep sigh before turning back and looking at Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol looked right into Baekhyun's eyes and then slowly let his eyes travel to Baekhyun’s lips then just as slowly he looked back into Baekhyun's eyes holding his gaze for a couple a seconds before looking away. Chanyeol never blushed.  But right then he could feel even his ears burning. It had felt so odd to do that to Baekhyun and it was not helping that the other had shown no change of expression.  He slowly turned to Baekhyun who wore a thoughtful expression before his lips slowly turned up in a smile.

 

“That's your selling point?” Baekhyun asked with light teasing behinds his words.

 

“I knew you were going to do this.” Chanyeol sighed not looking at Baekhyun.

 

“Whaaat? Oh come on Chanyeol look at me.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head to say no.

 

“ Chanyeol come on!! Please?”

 

Chanyeol slowly turned and Baekhyun was right there inches away from his face. Baekhyun then did something Chanyeol had never seen coming. Baekhyun mimicked the look Chanyeol had just done and it made the insides of Chanyeol's churn. Chanyeol was again left dazed by Baekhyun's eyes, but this time he couldn't help lean forward.  

 

Their lips met in the middle and Chanyeol felt his head spin. The kiss was slow but something like need started to build up within Chanyeol and he brought his hands to Baekhyun's waist in an effort to bring the other closer. Baekhyun's lips moved eagerly against his. Soon Chanyeol was tracing Baekhyun's lips with his tongue causing the other to let out a small moan allowing Chanyeol entrance.  Finally their lungs were begging for air so they pulled apart only for them to look at each other and both dive in for another kiss. 

 

They weren’t even kissing anymore they were fully making out on Baekhyun's couch.  The room becoming increasingly hotter. Chanyeol's hands had some way found themselves under Baekhyun's shirt and Baekhyun had his latched in Chanyeol's hair.  Chanyeol then slowly started pushing Baekhyun down into the couch. His lips leaving Baekhyun's only to slowly trail kisses down his jaw and then his neck. His hands caressing Baekhyun's silky skin under his shirt. He could barely make out the sound of Baekhyun breathing hard. His senses overwhelmed when he felt Baekhyun's hands start unbuttoning his pants.

 

And then it hit him. It hit him that they could potentially be getting close to something he had only been dreaming of.  But he wanted to make sure that this was for real. He didn’t want to have either of them regret this later. So with all the effort he could muster he stopped what he was doing and looked down at Baekhyun. Baekhyun didn't seem to care that Chanyeol had stopped and craned his head up to kiss Chanyeol breathless once more. Chanyeol felt his resolve slowly fading with the way Baekhyun had taken over control. 

 

He knew he would be mad at himself later if he didn't do this now so he pushed Baekhyun softly away. He may be a flirt but he wanted to take it slow with Baekhyun. He wanted this to happen at the right time not all just spontaneous, even thought that would be wonderful to. 

 

Baekhyun looked at him a little confused.  He tried to let more air into his lungs before talking. 

 

“Baek are you sure you want-” he never got to finish because Baekhyun had sat up and pulled Chanyeol  back down to kiss him.

 

Chanyeol needing no more prompting threw caution to the wind and went back to familiarizing himself with the rest of Baekhyun.


	14. 14

Chanyeol knew it was morning. He knew it was also closer to noon than morning. Neither of these two facts could make him get out of bed though. He couldn't imagine ever leaving the comforts of the bed he was in. He didn't have work until much later anyway, so he could just spend the rest of the day enjoying the sweet relaxation that was doing nothing all day. With that in mind he snuggled into his pillows and inhaled contentedly. 

 

The smell of the pillows allowing him to go back to his dreamland until the smell  reminded of something. The sheets smelled a little citrusy  and floral.   He sniffed again for good measure and then slowly that something turned into someone. Someone who he...BAEKHYUN!! He screamed into his mind.

 

His eyes sprang wide open at the realization. How could he had forgotten about last night? How was that even possible when it had been so AMAZING. He blinked a couple of times trying to get used to the light and quickly turned to see if the other was still sleeping. No such luck. Chanyeol sat up in the bed and looked around just to make sure he hasn't been dreaming. He took in the room and confirmed that he was definitely not in his room. 

 

From the looks of his surroundings this was Baekhyun’s room. The room was tidy and spacious. There really wasn't much in the room except for a mirror mounted on one wall and a TV mounted on the wall directly across the bed. 

 

Chanyeol looked around again and wondered where the other could be. Maybe he had work to get to? He thought to himself while scratching his head. The need to pee made him finally throw the covers off of himself and get out of bed. He stretched and walked out of the bedroom still wondering where Baekhyun had gone.  He headed for the bathroom to relieve himself, but stopped when he heard noises.

 

The noises seemed to be coming from the kitchen, so he slowly headed that way. He was near the entrance when he spotted Baekhyun standing in front of the stove. Chanyeol watched as the other cracked an egg into the frying pan and the oil from the pan slightly crackling. Startled by the crackling, Baekhyun flinched back into the counter causing a mug that was on the edge to hit the floor.

 

“Oh fuck me!” Baekhyun cursed clearly irritated. Chanyeol decided that now would be a very good time to greet the other.

 

“Well if you're really up for it I’m down.” Chanyeol said casually watching the other male whip his head around to look at him in surprise. 

 

“Ch-cha-how long have you been standing there?” Baekhyun asked clearly flustered.

 

Chanyeol chuckled at Baekhyun's reaction and crouched down to pick up the shattered glass Baekhyun had briefly forgotten.

 

“Not long.” He replied looking up at Baekhyun, “I was going to the bathroom when I heard noises in here.” He explained while collecting the glass into a nice pile.

 

Baekhyun got out of surprised state to hand Chanyeol a broom and dust pan. Chanyeol took them and collected the glass into the dustpan and threw them into the trash. He turned around to find Baekhyun mixing the egg he had cracked into the frying pan earlier.

 

“Well um thanks for cleaning that up, but you can go shower now.” Baekhyun said with his back turned.

 

“Nah, I think I’ll shower later.” Chanyeol replied coming to stand directly behind Baekhyun and wrapping his arms around the shorters waist.  He felt Baekhyun go stiff in his hold and then relax.

“Baek… Whatcha doing?” Chanyeol asked right by the others ear.

 

Baekhyun shivered making Chanyeol smile  smugly. Baekhyun let out a sigh composing himself before saying, “I didn't think you'd be up so soon considering how dead you seemed when I left you.”

 

“Guess you tired me out.” Chanyeol replied voice full of teasing and kissed the other's neck.

 

“Jeeez are you always this flirty in the morning?” Baekhyun said while squirming to  turn and look up at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol smirked before dipping his head to steal a kiss, “Yeah pretty much.” He said pulling away.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him before looking back at what he was cooking.

 

“Shit!!” he exclaimed making Chanyeol finally see what it was he had been doing. Baekhyun had apparently been trying to cook something that resembled omelette,but were left on the stove for too long. They weren't charred but they definitely weren't edible. 

 

He stepped back allowing Baekhyun more freedom to move around the kitchen.

 

“Baek...you never did tell me what you're up to?” Chanyeol prompted leaning against the fridge and smirking at Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun turned to give him an exasperated look, “What does it look like I'm doing? I am making breakfast” he snapped while pointing at the general direction of the stove.

“Uhhh as far as I can remember you don't know how to cook.” Chanyeol replied voice laced with teasing.

 

“Hey! Neither do you and you could be a little more supportive instead of laughing” Baekhyun shot back trying to salvage the omelette  he had been making.

 

“Baek I really don't think that's edible why don't you stop and come here so I can do what you wanted me to do” Chanyeol smirked.

 

“What? What did I want you to do?” Baekhyun asked turning off the stove and looking at Chanyeol.

 

“You said fuck me...so I mean I said I was--” Chanyeol was cut off by a dishrag to his face. Quickly Chanyeol pulled the dish rag off his face and looked at Baekhyun accusingly.

 

“Yeahh...noo but how bout we go out for breakfast?” Baekhyun offered with a wide grin that Chanyeol found it impossible to look away from.

 

“I...sure we can go out…” Chanyeol replied mildly dazed by the sparkle in Baekhyun's eyes. 

 

“Great! I'm gonna go shower.” Baekhyun proclaimed as he headed out the kitchen leaving behind a still dazed Chanyeol and a messy kitchen.

 

The words slowly registered in his mind and Chanyeol whipped his head around to watch Baekhyun's retreating form. 

“Wait Baek!” He called out making the other halt in his steps to turn around and look at him.

“Let's shower together. You know to conserve water.” Chanyeol said adding a wink just to tease the other male.

 

“You're so lame.” Baekhyun chuckled turning back and heading for the shower.

 

Chanyeol smiled to himself and then he realized  something. Baekhyun hadn't said no. That means….

 

An hour later both of them stepped out of Baekhyun's apartment smiling like idiots. It had taken nearly half an hour for them to stop fooling around in the shower. Then the rest of the time was spent with Baekhyun squealing and slapping Chanyeol's hands away whenever they got to grabby while they got ready to head out. Chanyeol couldn't help it; Baekhyun was just too irresistible. 

 

Once they were out of the apartment Chanyeol reached out for Baekhyun's hand and couldn't help but notice how easily their fingers laced together. They walked towards Chanyeol's car talking about the best places they knew for breakfast when he noticed a piece of paper stuck to his car. He figured it must of been an advertisement and continued to listen to Baekhyun listing off potential breakfast restaurants. As they got closer Chanyeol felt his heart stop recognizing the slip of paper that was now on his windshield. 

 

“Oh fuck!” Chanyeol exclaimed accidentally cutting off Baekhyun who had been explaining why Walker Brothers pancake house had the best pancakes completely oblivious to anything else.

 

Hearing Chanyeol swearing Baekhyun looked up at him then followed his gaze toward the car.

 

“Is that a ticket?” Baekhyun asked confirming out loud Chanyeol's suspicion.

 

They walked a little faster mostly because Chanyeol's strides got longer and he was pulling Baekhyun along.  They now stood in front of the car and stared at the parking ticket on Chanyeol's windshield.

 

“Guess I should have warned you about parking.” Baekhyun mumbled with a hint of guilt in his voice. Chanyeol turned to look at him then and a smile formed on his lips.

 

“It’s okay. I mean I didn't know I'd be spending the night otherwise you would have warned me right?”

 

Baekhyun looked over at him with a light blush on his cheeks and nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“See so it's not your fault.” Chanyeol replied reaching to retrieve the offending slip of paper. “Where am I supposed to park if I spend the night again?” He asked nonchalantly as he read over the parking ticket. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Baekhyun's cheeks turning a darker shade of red. 

 

“Umm well on the other side of the apartment complex there's a visitor parking area. You parked on the resident side where you need the parking sticker.”

 

“You don't have an extra sticker?” 

 

“I...how often do you plan on sleeping over?”

 

“Do you want me to sleep over often?”

 

“You can't answer my question with another question”

 

“Why not? I can't sleep over if you don't want me to.”

 

Baekhyun huffed and walked to the passenger side of the car.

“We should really get going before breakfast turns to lunch.” Baekhyun said completely dodging Chanyeol's initial question.

 

“Baek we’re not going to McDonald's. I'm sure if we order pancakes at 6 in the evening we’ll still get pancakes at a pancake house” Chanyeol replied while unlocking the car. They got in the car at the same time and put on their seat belts.

 

Right when Chanyeol was pulling out of the parking space he looked over at Baekhyun with a mischievous look in his eye. 

 

“So was my performance last night that terrible you don't want me sleeping over often?”

 

Baekhyun whipped his head around to look at Chanyeol eyes wide. “No!” He exclaimed cheeks turning a deep shade of red amusing Chanyeol to no end.

“It's just I...look you totally caught me off guard with the sticker thing...and I mean you planning to or wanting to spend the night is nice it's just… I don't---” Baekhyun rushed cheeks still red. Chanyeol couldn't help chuckling internally at how flustered Baekhyun looked.

 

“Baek relax. I'm just teasing. Breathe.” Chanyeol said cutting the other off. 

 

“You suck you know that?” Baekhyun said reverting his eyes to the side window and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

The next few words that would leave Chanyeol's mouth would definitely earn him a couple slaps and a snarky remark but it would be worth it. Because Baekhyun had made it so incredibly easy and deliciously tempting. Knowing full well the consequences Chanyeol began to drive out of the parking lot and said, “You know I do.”

 

He looked out of the corner of his eye as Baekhyun tensed before slowly turning his head away from the window and looked at him with wide eyes. Chanyeol quickly looked back at the road and pressed his lips firmly together to keep himself from smiling.   Seconds ticked by and he could feel Baekhyun's gaze on him and it started making him feel uncomfortable so he reached for the stereo when he felt a slap on his arm.

 

“Ow!!” He exclaimed placing his hand back on the steering wheel daring to look at Baekhyun who wore an unamused look.

 

“You’re paying for breakfast.” Baekhyun declared before looking straight ahead.

 

There was an array of possibilities that could have gone down right then but Chanyeol decided this was probably the best out of all of them so he accepted Baekhyun's declaration silently.

 

They arrived at the pancake house after a multitude of light insults and more teasing. Both of their stomachs grumbled as soon as they walked in their noses  assaulted by the smell of fresh eggs, bacon and of course pancakes. Chanyeol felt his mouth water just at the thought of having the delicious smelling food. Unfortunately the place was a little busy so they would have to wait before they could get seated. In the meantime Baekhyun and Chanyeol sat at one of the benches to the side of the hostess podium and talked about what they were most eager to eat. Their bickering ending with the prospect of food. 

 

“Table for Baekhyun?” Called out the hostess making both Baekhyun and Chanyeol spring up from their seats to follow the hostess.

 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun as he ordered and couldn't help but admire the other man. He was just so captivating with his full lips, brown eyes that sparkled with excitement for food and full cheeks. He was handsome and adorable at the same time and it made Chanyeol feel like mush. He was finding it hard to even think of not being graced with the other man's presence. Because the three days they had spent apart had been torture. The silence was  eerie and it made him uncomfortable. Knowing things were more than okay now made Chanyeol feel incredibly relieved and happy. But he wasn't sure if he was okay with what they were.

 

They hadn't really defined it. Sure they started off just dating. Now they were exclusive but what did that mean? They weren't together for just fling purposes. It wasn't even fooling around because last night had been the first time they had been that intimate. From what he could tell Baekhyun wanted a serious form of a relationship. At least one where they could trust each other and be open. He couldn't deny that he wanted the same. He wanted Baekhyun all to himself. He wanted all of his smiles, teasing, and bossy attitude. He really liked Baekhyun. It was that simple. And yet he still didn't know if this was still dating or was it a relationship? 

 

With that on his mind he figured he had to do something about it. He had to make it clear for both of them.

 

So when the waitress left after taking Baekhyun's order and Baekhyun shifted his gaze to smile at him he asked.

 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”


	15. 15

Seconds passed that felt more like hours. Chanyeol almost regretted blurting out such a question. He watched the smile leave Baekhyun's face and his eyes go wide with surprise. 

 

Maybe it was too early. Maybe he had let his thoughts get to him. They didn't exactly need a label. He was fine with just being with Baekhyun.  There was no rush. They had all the time in the world if he really thought about it.  Chanyeol reasoned internally to calm his erratic heart beat.  He felt himself breathe when Baekhyun finally reacted.

 

Baekhyun let out a choked laugh, “ I...are you being serious?”

 

Chanyeol swallowed and nodded his head yes. His voice having been completely lost. Get it together Chanyeol. He thought bitterly. Only Baekhyun had the ability to make him feel like a nervous wreck. But that was all the more of a reason for him to want a relationship with the other. 

 

“You’re not just asking to be a jerk or to score right?” Baekhyun asked but there was humor in his eyes.  Chanyeol took comfort in that.

 

Chanyeol smiled and shook his head no. His ability to speak still lost.

 

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side and appraised Chanyeol. The jerk was enjoying this. Chanyeol could see the mischief in the others smile. He could see that Baekhyun wanted to drag this out. 

 

“Hmmm I don’t know…” Baekhyun said looking pensive.

 

“Baek.” Chanyeol whined. He could tell the other was going to say yes. There was no need for all the teasing.

 

“What? You can't expect me to just jump into things without thinking them through.” Baekhyun reasoned.

 

“Come on Baek, I know you want to say yes.”

 

“Oh? what makes you so sure?” Baekhyun said leaning forward with his elbows on the table.

 

“Because the idea delights you.”

 

“That's a pretty big assumption to make. It's almost like you need to believe that to prevent a blow to that ego of yours.”

 

“ So are you saying no?”

 

“ No. Not yet at least.”  Baekhyun said with a teasing smile. 

 

Chanyeol not being able to help himself smiled back and rolled his eyes.

 

Then out of nowhere he felt a quick press of lips to his cheek. He looked at Baekhyun completely baffled. How had he done that so quickly!?! 

 

“Yes.” Baekhyun looked at him with a cheeky smile.

 

It took Chanyeol a second to comprehend what had happened before he smiled broadly. In an attempt to get back at Baekhyun for being a tease earlier, he replied with a very cocky, “Knew it.” 

 

Baekhyun leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “Know what? Nope, I change my mind. The answer is no.” 

 

“Nope sorry I won't except that. You already said yes.” Chanyeol argued childishly.

 

“Well now I'm saying no.” Baekhyun replied sounding much like a brat.

 

“Are you? Because you're still here. I would think you'd leave if you really meant it.” Chanyeol shot back.

 

“Oh trust me I mean it, but this is free breakfast and I never say no to free food.”

 

“First off you're making me pay. And  second off how do you plan on getting home? Because I obviously won't be giving you a ride since I’ve been horribly rejected.” Chanyeol sassed

 

“Easy. I'll get Lyft.” Baekhyun replied with a wink.

 

“Well don't you have everything planned out.”

 

“Of course.” Baekhyun said with a shrug and a smile.

 

Their banter only coming to an end when the waitress appeared with two platefuls of food.

 

Both of them instantly went silent as the waitress put their breakfast in front of them. You would think they hadn't eaten in days with the way they scarfed down their portions of eggs, bacon, hash brown, and pancakes. 

 

“This is so good.” Baekhyun gushed around a bite of his pancakes.

 

Chanyeol was only able to nod vigorously in agreement mouth too full to actually answer.

 

Taking a drink of orange juice to help clear his throat Chanyeol spoke, “You picked the right place for breakfast.’

 

Baekhyun looked up from his plate and swallowed hard, “Of course I did. I wasn't gonna suggest a place like Denny's”

 

“Hey don't hate on Denny's.”

 

“I'm not hating. But you obviously can't compare this to Denny's.” Baekhyun replied as he popped more pancakes into his mouth.

 

“What are you a breakfast connoisseur?”

 

“I might be.” Baekhyun shot back before taking a sip of his coffee making Chanyeol laugh.

 

They finished their breakfast soon after and left the restaurant hand in hand. Knowing that they were official had put a bounce in both their steps. Chanyeol decided to make a big show of walking towards the passenger side of the car to open the door for Baekhyun. He went as far as to bowing a little. This of course made the other blush profusely and playfully smack him on the arm.

 

“So you don't like the gentlemanly type. Alright, I see you Baek.” Chanyeol said as Baekhyun got into the car.

 

As he was walking back to his side of the car he heard Baekhyun say, “More like I don't  like the embarrassing type.”

 

Sitting himself down Chanyeol put his seatbelt on and started the car. Looking over at  Baekhyun he said, “No need to lie Baek I know you like the bad boys. I mean you said yes to being my boyfriend.”

 

Baekhyun threw his head back in laughter while Chanyeol pulled out of the parking lot. 

“You?” He scoffed “You think you're a bad boy?! Pfff please you're a total softy.” 

 

“I am not.” 

 

“Chanyeol please don't kid yourself.”

 

“I’m not though!”

 

“Alright babe whatever you say.”

 

And then the car got silent. Chanyeol stared confused at the road not sure if he heard right. He then chanced a glance at Baekhyun. The sight was completely comical. Baekhyun had turned as red as a tomato.

 

Before Chanyeol could even speak Baekhyun raised a finger as if to stop him.

 

“Don’t. Not a word.” Baekhyun gritted out. 

 

Chanyeol decided to play dumb in response.

“What?”

 

“Chanyeol. Don't.” Baekhyun warned.

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t do it”

 

“Don't do what”

 

“Just stop please okay?” Baekhyun pleaded.

 

“Oookay...if you say so” Chanyeol said still acting dumb. When he saw Baekhyun relax into the seat he added, “Babe.”

 

“Oh my god!”

 

It was Chanyeol turn to burst in laughter. Not even the slap on the arm could make him stop. It had all been worth it. Letting his laughter die down he peeked at Baekhyun. The other was looking straight at the road arms crossed tightly against his chest.

 

“Hey, Baek” he tried.

 

Nothing.

 

“Awww Baek. Don't be mad.”

 

Again, no response.

 

“Please? Come on I’ll do anything. Just don't be mad.”

Baekhyun huffed but refused to say a word.

 

“I don't know what the big deal is. I've called you babe before. I actually really liked it when you said it.”

 

He heard Baekhyun let out a sigh.

 

“Okay look I swear I won't tease you! If you want I'll even pretend like it never happened.” Chanyeol tried.

 

“Promise?” Baekhyun asked.

 

Chanyeol tried not to sigh. He really didn't understand why Baekhyun was so embarrassed, but he would much rather have the other happy with him.

 

“Promise”

 

They had now pulled into Baekhyun's parking lot. For the first time all morning Chanyeol wasn't too sure what was next. He had a couple hours before going to work. Maybe he could stay a little longer with Baekhyun.

 

Once he had the car parked. He looked over to Baekhyun to see if the other had any idea what to do next.

 

“So?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“So?” Baekhyun replied. Chanyeol didn't know why they were being so awkward. Their first date hadn't even this awkward. If anything they had been good at keeping up conversation. Now it was just quiet. The silence was finally broken when Baekhyun unbuckled his seatbelt.

 

“You have work soon right?”

 

“Yeah in a couple hours.”

 

“You want to come up?”

 

Chanyeol couldn't help but smile. He bit his lip because he had heard those words so many times before but this was such a different situation. It was almost too funny how different the situations were. This wasn't someone trying to suggest anything. This was his boyfriend (he couldn't lie the word did have a nice ring to it) who he had a feeling just wanted to spend some extra time with him.

 

The silence had made Baekhyun self-conscious though. 

“I mean you don't have to or anything.”

 

“No no it's fine I want to.”

 

And so Chanyeol found himself cuddled up with Baekhyun on the couch. He was happy they had been able to get over the little babe incident and  the awkward phase that had followed. He really didn't want to leave his boyfriend (he still loved how that sounded) still mad. 

 

“Chanyeol you’re gonna be late.” Baekhyun said as he pressed himself into Chanyeol's chest.

 

“Nah.”

 

“You were supposed to leave an hour ago.”

 

“Don't worry.”

 

“Chanyeol your phone hasn't stopped vibrating. I'm pretty sure Suho’s gonna bitch you out.

 

Chanyeol chose to kiss the back of Baekhyun's head before replying.

 

“He’ll be fine.”


	16. 16

Chanyeol felt his teeth chattering and wondered for the thousandth time that night how he had agreed to going to the light festival in town. He hated the cold, more importantly he hated freezing his ass off for no reason. And yes, the decorations were nice; the place practically looked like a winter wonderland, but they were so not worth his fingers going numb. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a laugh he had become completely used to. He liked to believe that he would also recognize that laugh no matter how far away he was from the source. Looking around he found his boyfriend laughing wholeheartedly with his best friend. The smile on Baekhyun's lips made Chanyeol's own lips quirk into a smirk. At least one of them was having fun.

 

It was then that he remembered why he was out in the cold and not at home under twenty blankets like he wished he was at the moment. It had been Baekhyun and Luhan's idea to go out tonight for the light festival. This was their double date night because once Luhan had found out that they were official he had insisted they go out every once in awhile. Chanyeol hadn’t minded in the slightest. He liked Luhan and Sehun. Maybe not today but  most other times they were great to be around. He looked over to his side and found Sehun looking as miserable as he felt and finding comfort in not being the only one who was literally freezing his ass off. Chanyeol bumped shoulders with Sehun to get his attention afraid to take his already frozen hands out of his pockets.

 

“You know I blame you for this right?” Chanyeol grumbled as another shiver traveled up his spine.

 

Sehun gave him an eye roll “I didn't see you put up much of a fight.”

 

“That wasn’t what we agreed on remember? And you swore you would get us out of this.” Chanyeol argued.

 

“Oh shut up. We agreed we would both try to convince them but no your whipped ass just couldn’t say no.” Sehun hissed.

 

“Oh so now I’m the whipped one? You practically go on your knees for Luhan.” Chanyeol snapped back fighting back the shiver that crept up on him.

 

“GUYS! Come on let’s take a picture.” Luhan called out enthusiastically.

 

Sehun and Chanyeol glared at each other before heading over to their boyfriends. They stood in front of the many sparkly trees that adorned the park they were in.  Luhan quickly looped his arm around Sehun's waist posing. Chanyeol slowly trudged over to Baekhyun side who gave him a warm smile.

 

“I told you to wear more layers.” Baekhyun said seeing as Chanyeol ducked his head into his scarf.

 

“Yeah yeah let's just take the picture.” He grumbled in response making Baekhyun laugh.

 

“You’re such a big baby” Baekhyun teased as he pulled Chanyeol in for a hug.

 

“Awww you guys are soo cute! Hurry up get over here.” Luhan called holding onto a selfie stick with his phone already in place.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol wobbled over and posed for the camera. All of them laughing when Chanyeol refused to smile and then proceed to get scolded by Baekhyun. Once the pictures were taken they all hobbled over to one of the many stalls that were set up around the park.  All the stalls were decked out in various forms of Christmas and Winter. Some stalls had only ornaments while others sold scarves and hats. There were stalls that served food and others that offered hot chocolate. The place could not scream Christmas than it already did.

 

The group decided to stop at one of the stalls that sold warmed up wine and Chanyeol could not be more eager when he was handed his own mug. With the warm drink flowing through him Chanyeol was able to enjoy more of the festival. The company wasn’t so bad either because Baekhyun had kept close to his side the whole time they walked through the various stalls. Chanyeol tried to pay close attention to anything Baekhyun would point out from the stalls in hopes of finding the other a Christmas gift. It was two weeks before Christmas and Chanyeol still didn't know what to get his boyfriend. He was absolutely clueless and Baekhyun refused to give him so much as a hint. 

 

“You’re being oddly quiet. Did your tongue freeze?” Baekhyun whispered to him when they had stopped a candle stall for Luhan. They were waiting for Sehun to pay for whatever it had been that had caught Luhan's attention.

 

“No but I think my toes are about to fall off.” Chanyeol replied. 

 

“We’re almost done then we can go lay under 20 blankets like you had originally wanted to.” Baekhyun said reassuringly.

 

“What about you though aren’t you even a little cold?”

 

“Nope. I like winter.”

 

“You’re so weird.”

 

“Oh whatever bartender.”

 

Soon they were joined by Luhan and Sehun. “Where to next?” Baekhyun asked his friend.

 

“Hmmm how about ice skating?” Luhan asked enthusiastically. At that both Sehun and Chanyeol groaned. There was no way in hell Chanyeol would be doing that. He had been through enough for the night. He certainly did not want to fall on his ass. Maybe some other day but definitely not today.

 

Luhan and Baekhyun both chuckled, “Alright you big babies what would you like to do?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“How about dinner?” Sehun asked.

 

“In a very warm restaurant?” Chanyeol added. He was grateful that Sehun was quick enough to answer.

 

“That serves soup?” Sehun's suggested sounding hopeful.

 

“Alright lead the way. I hope you guys know you’re paying.” Luhan said taking Sehun's hand.

 

“Luhan come on when do we ever not pay?” Chanyeol asked trailing behind them with Baekhyun looped on his arm.

 

“Is that a complaint Mr. Bartender?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“Of course not. I’m just stating a fact is all.” Chanyeol answered.

 

“Uhuh sure sounds like a complaint to me.” Baekhyun replied causing Chanyeol to roll his eyes at him.

 

They were finally in a cozy little restaurant waiting on their food. Chanyeol was more than happy to be away from the cold and finally able to feel his toes again. 

 

“Happy now you big baby?” Baekhyun asked voice teasing.

 

“Yes very.” Chanyeol replied making the other chuckle.

 

“I don’t know why you said yes to festival if you really didn't want to go.”

 

“I honestly didn't think it would be this cold. I didn't have a terrible time though.”

 

“Whipped.” Sehun coughed catching Luhan's attention.

 

“Oh and you're not?” Luhan asked giving him an offended look.

 

“Oh hey look the food is here!” Sehun cheered obviously trying to change the subject. Chanyeol and Baekhyun laughed at the lame attempt.

 

All in all Chanyeol had a good night. He was especially happy to have been able to keep all his toes. After dinner they had all gone their separate ways. Now he found himself sprawled out on his couch. He let out a content sigh at finally being home. 

 

“Aren't you gonna come to bed?” Baekhyun called from Chanyeol bedroom doorway. Chanyeol couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.  Every once in awhile Baekhyun would stay at his place after their dates or Chanyeol would stay at the others. It was their unspoken routine and it was the thing Chanyeol loved the most.

 

“Is that an invitation?” Chanyeol smirked from his spot on the couch.

 

“Seriously Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked incredulously.

 

“That's not an answer.” Chanyeol called out as he got up from the couch. “I mean I think I’m still a little cold. Wouldn't really mind if you warmed me up.”

 

“You’re really something else.” Baekhyun said leaning in the doorway.

 

Chanyeol gave a shrug “I try” he said before pulling Baekhyun away from the doorway and capturing his lips. Smiling slightly at the surprised squeak Baekhyun had let out.

 

Coming apart for air he looked down at Baekhyun who wore a somewhat dazed expression “So are you gonna help me warm up or -” he was cut off by a strong tug at the back of his neck and warm lips. Guess that was a yes?

 

Chanyeol let out a content sigh. Tonight was his last saturday working a double and he looked forward to having his Saturdays free again. It was his own fault really. Who told him it was a good idea to just say ‘fuck it’ and not go to work.  Suho had nearly murdered him when he had shown up the next day. He was mildly surprised Suho hadn’t fired him but then again Suho was his best friend it would take a lot more of Chanyeol fucking up to actually lose his job. He remembered telling Baekhyun about it and Baekhyun just laughing at him while saying ‘I told you so’. Thinking of Baekhyun had reminded him how he still didn't have the others Christmas present and there wasn’t much time left. He had made plans with Sehun and Jongdae to go to the mall in one last effort to find something. He hadn’t realized how lost in thought he was until the bell by the door made him jump. Whipping his head towards the door he saw someone carrying a large box that had the words Christmas decorations written on it.  Rolling his eyes Chanyeol hopped over the bar counter to help his grunting boss.

 

“Jeez Suho I thought you were working out why are you grumbling so much.” Chanyeol greeted standing in front of his boss who had just managed to place the large box on one of the tables. The bar wasn’t open yet. They still had an hour before opening. 

 

Suho shot Chanyeol a glare “Shut it you and help me decorate this place.”

 

“Suho we literally have less than two weeks why are we decorating for Christmas now?”

 

“Because Jongdae decided to tell his boss that they could have their late as fuck office party here tonight.” Suho said looking through the box.

 

“Are you serious?!?”

 

“Yes. Luckily they’re totally fine with it being a lot less formal than the last time. I’m also going to keep the bar open to the general public because Jongdae's boss was too cheap to buy out the bar again.”

“Fuck.”

 

“Yup. Now stop asking stupid questions and help me make this place look slightly festive.”

 

“A please would get the job done much faster boss.”

 

“Your pushing it Chanyeol.”

 

“Alright alright”

 

And with that Suho and Chanyeol went around the bar putting random decorations around.  They hung up mistletoe, put tinsel all around the edge of the bar counters and made sure every table or booth had at least some sort of Christmas decoration. Chanyeol was surprised they had been able to make the place decent enough under an hour. 

 

“Nice work Chanyeol.” Suho said as he came down from a step ladder.

 

“No problem boss man. Does this mean I can take my break now?”

 

“Let me guess you want to call your boyfriend to see if he’s coming to the office party?”

 

Chanyeol shrugged, “Maybe.”

 

Suho rolled his eyes. “Yeah go ahead Jaehyo's here so he’ll take over the bar.”

 

“Thanks!  You know you’re the best boss ever right?”

 

“Do you want to work more Saturdays?”

 

“Damn alright I’ll be in the back if you need me.” Chanyeol said before walking away. He doubted they would need him though. They had just opened and people didn't really start coming in until after seven. As he walked towards the back he pulled out his phone and noticed he had seven missed texts. He was surprised to see that three of them had been from Sehun, one from Luhan, and one from Jongdae.  The last two were from his boyfriend so he decided to check those first. 

 

Hey our office is apparently holding the office party at your bar tonight. So I guess I’ll see you there?

 

Btw i’m gonna need a ride home because i do plan on getting trashed tonight

 

Chanyeol smiled at the two texts and quickly replied. The texts from Sehun and Jongdae were fairly similar in their enthusiasm to be coming to the bar later that night. Luhan's text had been by far the funniest. Luhan had wanted Chanyeol to swear he would cut off Sehun if he got drunk. He always found it endearing how much Luhan worried about his boyfriend. Sehun was a grown ass man that could take of himself but Luhan seemed to think otherwise so to appease the other Chanyeol swore he would in exchange he wanted Luhan to tell him what he could get Baekhyun for Christmas. Luhan agreed and Chanyeol felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. Feeling optimistic about the night Chanyeol took the liberty of mixing himself a drink and sipping on it until the end of break.

 

Two-hours later and Chanyeol was tired. The place was packed and the amount of drinks being ordered never lessened. Suho had to call in another bartender and mix drinks himself just to keep up with the demand. The office party hadn’t even arrived yet making Chanyeol feel a little more than a little anxious. The only thing going for him at this point was his tips. He was handing the waitress the last drink from her order when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a familiar group at the door. A small smile formed on his lips when he finally got a good glance at the group that was now making their way towards him.

 

“Chanyeol!” Jongdae called out as soon as he was within ear shot. Chanyeol gave him a nod and smiled brightly when he saw his boyfriend give him a small wave.

 

“Hey guys!” Chanyeol greeted. He was lucky there was three other bartenders working otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to greet his friends.

 

“The big boss is paying so you know what to do” Jongdae cheered making Baekhyun look at him with distaste.

 

“Jongdae do you have to be so obnoxious every time we come here?” Baekhyun chided.

 

“Stop being such a party pooper Baek shouldn’t you be happy your getting to see your boyfriend after all” Sehun said in Jongdae's defence. Chanyeol let out a chuckle. Time had passed but the only thing that had changed was that now Baekhyun and Chanyeol were together. Other than that they all acted very much like they did when Chanyeol had first met Baekhyun.

 

“So did you guys want to keep arguing or did you want to take some shots?” Chanyeol interjected before Baekhyun could snap back at Sehun.

 

“Yes please.” the trio announced simultaneously. Chanyeol nodded in approval and brought out 3 shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

 

He poured out the drinks and pushed them towards his friends, “Enjoy!” He said as he watched all three of them eagerly took their shots. 

 

“Thanks Chanyeol you always know how to treat your customers that’s why I suggested this place to Mr. Woo.” Jongdae said setting his shot glass in front of Chanyeol.

 

“Well I appreciate the gesture and all but next time give Suho a little more head up he was practically having a heart attack getting this place decorated.”

 

“Let's be honest Suho is always almost having a heart attack but enough about him.  I need me a blue motherfucker stat.”

 

“Make that two” Baekhyun said as he also pushed his shot glass towards Chanyeol.

 

“Nope, three please.” Sehun added enthusiastically.

 

“Alright three blue motherfuckers coming right up.” Chanyeol said before turning to get started on the drinks.

 

He watched Baekhyun as the night progressed. To Chanyeol it looked like he really was on a mission to get trashed. It was amusing to see him struggle to keep from over blinking and losing somewhat of his balance. It was cute even. He was in the middle of wiping down a counter when suddenly Baekhyun appeared before him.

 

“Hey.” Baekhyun greeted lazy smile gracing his face making Chanyeol's insides turn.

 

“Hey yourself. You having a good time?”

 

“Ummhhhmm” Baekhyun nodded. “It would be more fun if you were out here with me. We could have made fun of Jongdae together.”

 

“It’s okay we’ll go together to other parties.”

 

“True....Hey Chanyeol look up.”

 

Chanyeol gave his boyfriend a curious look before looking up. Not seeing anything he thought maybe Baekhyun had had one way too many but when he looked back at his boyfriend he was holding onto a mistletoe.

 

“Mistletoe” Baekhyun said holding it above his head and smiling at Chanyeol cheekily.

 

Chanyeol let out a chuckle “I think you’re officially trashed.”

 

“Heeey that’s rude. You’re supposed to kiss me not tease me” Baekhyun pouted. Chanyeol laughed before indulging the shorter with a quick peck on the lips.

 

“Better?” he asked when he pulled away.

 

“Definitely”

 

Their little moment was cut short when Suho clapped Chanyeol's back. Chanyeol winced from the sting but made no move to throw off Suho's arm from around him. Baekhyun gave him a sympathetic look before looking over at Suho.

 

“Hello Baekhyun how's it going?”

 

“Pretty good. Suho how are you doing?”

 

“Well it’s busy so I’m doing great, but could you do me a huge favor?”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“Could you maybe not distract my best bartender?”

 

Baekhyun let out a chuckle, “Alright Suho I will try my best not to distract him if you let him off early tonight?”  

 

Chanyeol looked wide eyed at his boyfriend. He couldn’t believe he had just asked Suho for that.

 

“Well seeing as he’s distracted by you when you’re not even here sure you can have him in two hours.” Suho replied ruffling up Chanyeol's hair before leaving.

 

Chanyeol whipped his around and stared wide eyed at his boss’s retreating form. Was this a joke? It was bearly midnight. He didn't think he’d get to go home t’ill 4 in the morning at the earliest. He turned back to look at his boyfriend who wore a very smug looking smile.

 

“See that bartender all you had to do was bargain and ask and boom now we get to go home early.” Baekhyun said resting his crossed arms on the bar counter directly across Chanyeol.

 

“You’re really something else…” Chanyeol replied still shocked Baekhyun had just asked his boss to let him off earlier.

 

“I try.” Baekhyun said with a cheesy wink, “Now if you will please make me another blue motherfucker so I can be on my way before your boss decides to change his mind, it would be highly appreciated.”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle “You really think you can handle one more drink?”

 

“I am still standing aren’t I? And I’m not slurring...at least I think I’m not so yes Mr. Bartender I think I can handle another drink.”

 

Chanyeol shrugged “ Alright but if you puke in my car you have to clean it up.”

 

“Yeah yeah whatever now hurry up on my drink will you?”

 

“Damn, so bossy.” Chanyeol whispered to himself as he got the stuff he needed for his boyfriend's drink. Once he was done mixing the drink and pouring it into a glass he slid it over to Baekhyun who gave him an appreciative smile before heading off into the crowd.

 

Hours later Chanyeol found himself giving Baekhyun a piggyback ride as the other had gotten completely trashed much like he had promised in his text earlier. They would have been home sooner had Baekhyun and Sehun not gotten in the world’s saddest fight that was only broken up when Luhan had come in to pull his boyfriend out of the bar by the ear. Chanyeol had almost peed himself from laughing at the sight. He wasn’t even too sure what the fight could have been about but was happy to finally be going home even if he had to carry Baekhyun on his back.

 

When they finally reached his apartment Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief when he put a passed out Baekhyun into bed. Too lazy and tired to change or shower Chanyeol let himself fall back next to Baekhyun allowing sleep to overcome his senses.


	17. 17

“They’re getting married.” Baekhyun whispered. It was noon now both of them had just woken up and were just laying in bed. Baek had groaned the minute he opened his eyes causing Chanyeol to chuckle and tease him about the hangover Baekhyun clearly had. Baekhyun had threatened to kill him when he suddenly remembered the fight he and Sehun had gotten into and started asking if that had been a dream. Chanyeol told him it had not been a dream which had then prompted him to ask what the fight could have possibly been about. It was with a sad sigh that Baekhyun had replied that Sehun had confessed to wanting to ask Luhan to marry him.

 

“Baek, Luhan hasn’t even said yes yet.” Chanyeol deadpanned staring at the others sad face.

 

Baekhyun scrunched up his face with distaste, “As if Lu would ever say no.”

 

“I’m honestly having such a hard time understanding what the big deal is. They live together babe, they might as well already be married.”

 

“They do not live together. It's one thing that Sehun chooses to just not go home most of the time and another thing entirely for them to be living together.”

 

“Okay fine but explain to me why this makes you so upset.”

 

Baekhyun let out a sigh, “You won’t understand.”

 

“Not if you don’t explain it. Come on I’m starting to think you’re in love with Luhan.”

 

“Eww I’m not in love with Luhan. He’s my best friend” Baekhyun replied angrily.

 

“Okay so shouldn’t you be happy for your best friend?” Chanyeol tried to reason.

 

“Ughhh can we not talk about this anymore?” Baekhyun asked voice full of annoyance.

 

“Fine since I’m an amazing boyfriend I’ll let it go for now, but you still have to explain since you did cause a major scene last night.” Chanyeol said before giving Baekhyun a quick kiss on the nose and getting up.

 

“Yeah yeah I guess. I’m going back to sleep.” Baekhyun called out as he nuzzled his face into the pillows.

 

Cute.  Chanyeol thought but didn't say anything as he headed to the bathroom. He tried not to think too much about Baekhyun's reaction to his friend getting married. As much as it burned him with curiosity. Instead he thought of taking a shower and getting breakfast for Baekhyun. He was sure the other was in need of some coffee and food. The guy had drank so much he was surprised he wasn’t anymore hungover or thrown up.  It was rare when Baekhyun drank as much as he had the night before. Whenever they went out on dates they would usually drink enough to get a little tipsy but not anything past that. Of course Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was stressed over the upcoming deadlines at work so the party provided Baekhyun a great way to let out most of that stress. 

 

Once he was done showering he got dressed in a pair of his most comfy sweats and a t-shirt and headed for the kitchen. He started the coffee machine and then walked over to his fridge to pull out the eggs. If there was anything Chanyeol knew how to cook it was eggs. He had learned as a teenager after his grandma had scolded him for not knowing how to at the very least make eggs. At the time he had been annoyed, but now he wished he knew how to make more than just eggs. Especially when he wanted to treat Baekhyun to dinner or breakfast at home, but couldn’t because anytime he tried getting creative it would end in disaster. 

 

He started on the eggs and was mixing them around in the skillet when he started thinking about Baekhyun's reaction. He’d never seen someone get so mad or upset over their friend getting married. If movies had taught Chanyeol anything it was that people got happy after their friend gets proposed to. Was Baekhyun still mad at Sehun after all these years? He thought they were pretty good at tolerating each other already why should Sehun and Luhan getting married make him so sad and angry.  He let out a sigh momentarily giving up trying to understand. 

 

Once the eggs were done he served them on a plate and set them on the table. He walked over to the coffee machine and poured it out into two mugs. He inhaled deeply allowing the smell of the coffee to fill his senses.  There was nothing like a mug of coffee in the morning.  Or noon...time didn't matter.  With both mugs in his hands he walked towards his room in hopes that the smell of coffee would help Baekhyun wake up.  To his amazement when he stepped into his room Baekhyun was already out of bed and stretching.  

 

“Is that for me?” Baekhyun asked looking at the mugs Chanyeol had and bringing his arms back down.

 

“Yea.” Chanyeol replied holding out one of the two mugs. He watched as Baekhyun took a small sip before smiling over at him.

 

“Thanks. I really needed this.”

 

“I figured as much. How’s the hangover?”

 

“Not too bad.” Baekhyun replies with a shrug.

 

“Great. Come on I made breakfast.” Chanyeol said tilting his head towards the door. Baekhyun nodded but handed his mug of coffee back to Chanyeol. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at him not sure why he was given the mug.

 

“I need to brush my teeth.” Baekhyun explained heading out the door. Chanyeol nodded in understanding and headed back to the kitchen. He placed both mugs of coffee on the small kitchen table before grabbing some plates and serving the eggs. He was putting bread in the toaster when  Baekhyun emerged seconds later taking a seat and looking pensive as he took another sip from his mug.

 

“You know we’ve been dating for almost 4 months now.” Baekhyun started forcing Chanyeol to stop pulling out the toast and look over at him.

 

Baekhyun smiled at him and continued, “I was wondering...if maybe you wanted to spend Christmas with me and my family.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened. He had definitely not expected that. He hadn’t even really thought about what he was doing for Christmas. Every year after he stopped living with his grandma he just went to Suho’s yearly Christmas party. It was tradition.  But now things were different.  For starters he was in a serious relationship. Something he never thought he would do, but hey here he was with his boyfriend. His boyfriend of now four months. Where had the time gone? 

It took Baekhyun clearing his throat to make Chanyeol come back to reality.

 

“You don’t have to...I just thought it would be nice and I mean we haven’t really talked about what we’re doing for Christmas.” Baekhyun rushed not looking up from the floor. Chanyeol felt like an asshole for making Baekhyun think he didn’t want to join him for Christmas. He quickly walked over to Baekhyun.

 

“No no no it’s fine!! I swear I just wasn’t expecting it is all. I mean I hardly hear you talk about your family and I’ve been more caught up trying to find you a gift. I hadn’t even thought of what I was going to actually do on Christmas.” He tried to explain finding relief that Baekhyun was now looking at him.

 

“I guess it kind of was too random. I’m sorry”

 

“No it's fine really.  Honestly as long as we’re together I don’t really care what we’re doing or how we’re celebrating.”

 

Baekhyun scrunched his face up at that and laughed, “That’s too cheesy, but does that mean you’re coming?”

 

“Stop pretending you didn't like it.” Chanyeol replied ruffling Baekhyun's hair before going back to the toaster. “And yeah I’m down. Should be fun”he added with a shrug coming back at the table with toast. He took a seat across from Baekhyun and watched as the other started digging into his eggs and toast.

 

“Great! I’ll let them know I’m bringing a plus one” Baekhyun said enthusiastically. 

 

A part of Chanyeol found it really heartwarming to see Baekhyun excited about bringing home to meet his family. It made him feel special. But there was also a part of him that was terrified. Because meeting your significant other's family is a big deal. Especially for holidays. It shows how serious you are together. And it's not that he's afraid of a serious relationship. He isn’t. He wouldn’t have asked Baekhyun to be his boyfriend if he was. It was more of the fact that he knew he wasn’t the type of guy you bring home to mom and dad. Not once in his life had he ever brought anyone home to his grandma or been invited to meet his partner's family. This was completely new to him. 

 

Deciding not to dwell on it longer he started eating, allowing his heart to beat comfortably. They ate in relative silence until Chanyeol remembered the explanation Baekhyun owed him. He looked over at the other as he took a sip of his coffee. He tried to think of the right way to bring it up so that Baekhyun wouldn’t get annoyed with him. He hadn’t realized how hard he was staring until Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at him and brought a hand to touch his face.

 

“Is there something on my face?” He asked.

 

“Huh?” Chanyeol asked but then quickly said, “No no it’s just I wondering…”

 

“What? And please don’t say anything that has us having sex in the kitchen because it’s not gonna happen”

 

Chanyeol choked on his breath “I… no that’s not what I was going to say. Damn that’s not all I think about. If anything I’m starting to think you might be the more-”

 

“Chanyeol please?” Baekhyun cut him off crossing his arms in front of his chest and shooting him a look that said no nonsense.

 

“Fine whatever I was gonna ask if you were ready to tell me why you were all depressed earlier with the whole Sehun asking Luhan to marry him.” Chanyeol huffed. 

 

“Ohh” Baekhyun replied cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink. 

 

“Yeah… so?” Chanyeol prompted.

 

“Do I have to?” Baekhyun whinned.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Fine.”  Baekhyun sighed, “ It's stupid but it just feel like I’m going to lose my best friend.”

 

“You think you and Luhan will stop being friends because he gets married?” Chanyeol asked trying to make sense of things.

 

“I know it sounds stupid. But I can’t help it. Luhan and me have been friends for so long and then he started dating Sehun and he just doted on him so much! There was a time we actually did stop talking. Granted it was my fault because I couldn’t stand being around them but still. If they get married Sehun gets to officially replace me as his best friend.”

 

Chanyeol smiled sadly at Baekhyun, “Baek have you ever talked to Luhan about this?”

 

“No.” He replied glumly.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because he’d laugh and say I’m being stupid.”

 

“I doubt it.”

 

“This is my best friend. I’m pretty sure I know what I’m talking about.” 

 

Chanyeol chuckled before getting off his seat and pulling Baekhyun up for hug.

 

“As his best friend I think you should stop thinking about getting replaced. I may not know Luhan as well as you do but I doubt he’d ever replace you plus you do know he’s gonna need you through the whole wedding planning stuff right?”

 

Baekhyun nodded into Chanyeol's chest before looking up and slightly pulling away to kiss Chanyeol on the cheek. “Thanks” he whispered and hugged Chanyeol tighter.

 

Chanyeol smiled and bent down to kiss the top of Baekhyun’s head, “No problem babe.”

 

They spent the rest of the day just hanging out in Chanyeol apartment. It was Sunday so marathoning Breaking Bad seemed like a good enough idea. Chanyeol had already watched it but Baekhyun hadn’t so he didn't mind rewatching. He also knew that their was a better chance of Baekhyun actually watching it if they were together rather than alone. When they got hungry they ordered pizza and just kept watching. It was nice. And then it got late and Baekhyun had to leave because he had work in the morning and didn’t have any clothes he could change into if he stayed. 

 

The apartment always felt a little lonely after Baekhyun left.  It was almost too quiet for Chanyeol so he decided to make some noise by listening to music and sprawling out on his couch.  He laid there for awhile thinking of the events of the day. Specifically meeting Baekhyun's family. He wondered if maybe he should have said no to going. They had only been dating for four months wasn’t this a little too early. As far as he could remember Baekhyun and him hadn’t even said they loved each other. Weren’t they supposed to say that first? Did it matter? 

 

He let out a frustrated groan and ran his fingers through his hair.  Why did his mind like to overthink things? It was just a Christmas party! He wasn’t going to ask for Baekhyun's hand or anything. There was nothing to fear plus Baekhyun would be there with him. Baekhyun wanted him there. And yet he still felt nervous and a little scared. Chanyeol was confident in himself more than half of the time, but this was such a serious thing! Wasn’t it? Because he may not have ever had to meet his partner's parents but his friends had. Even Suho had done it in college! Suho!. That was it he just had to call his best friend and sort this thing out. 

 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket he quickly dialed Suho and waited for the other to answer. It took two rings before Suho finally picked up.

 

“Hello?” Suho's voice greeted.

 

“Suho! Are you free right now?”

 

“Yeah I’m at home why what’s up?”

 

“Can I come over? I’ll bring beer.”

 

“I guess?”

 

“Sweet be over in 15 minutes.”

 

15 minutes later Chanyeol found himself in front of Suho's apartment, a 12 pack of beer in one hand and his phone in the other texting him to let him now he was here.  The door swung open to a confused looking Suho.

 

“You were being serious?” Suho asked as he opened the door wider for Chanyeol to step through.

 

“When have I ever lied when it comes to hanging out with beer?” Chanyeol replied as he made his way to the living room and set the case of beer down on Suho’s coffee table. He took of his jacket and plopped down at the couch looking over at Suho who was still wearing a skeptical look by the entrance of the living room.

 

“Well come on sit have a beer with me.” Chanyeol called out.

 

“Is something wrong?” Suho asked walking over to his kitchen to no doubt get a bottle opener.

 

Chanyeol busied himself with opening the case of beers and pulling two out, “Nothing's wrong. Does something have to be wrong for me to come over.”

 

Suho came back and grabbed one of the beers opening it and handing it to Chanyeol, “Yeah and I would say that it must be terrible.”

 

Chanyeol took a quick swig from it before looking at Suho sheepishly, “Okay you got me.”

 

Suho took a seat next to him taking a sip of his own beer before answering, “Knew it.” 

“Alright lay it on me.” He prompted after taking another swig.

 

Letting out a breath Chanyeol went into all his troubles. When he was done he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

 

“You can be really dramatic sometimes.” Suho murmured making Chanyeol glare at him.

 

“Hey come on! I came for your help not for you to make fun of me.” Chanyeol whinned.

 

Suho finished off his second beer before laughing, “My bad. But you really are being dramatic.”

 

“How kind sir am I being dramatic?”

 

“Okay for starters it's just meeting his family. You wanted a serious relationship and this is what that entails. Second of all the whole not saying ‘I love you’ dude you’re whipped and if he’s inviting you to meet his family he’s also whipped. You don't have to say these things out loud to know how each of you feel. Or what you’re gonna tell me you only like him?”

 

Chanyeol angrily took a swig from his beer and then thought over what Suho had just and couldn't help to see the logic within his friend's words. Damn it he thought bitterly. Suho was of course right.

 

“I see those gears working.” Suho teased chuckling when Chanyeol glared at him again.

 

“Okay fine you’re right so how am I supposed to like act in front of his family.” Chanyeol asked giving up glaring at Suho.

 

“Just be yourself. It’s Christmas. I doubt they’ll give you a hard time. Also you’re going with Baekhyun I highly doubt he’d feed you to the Hyenas.” Suho said with a shrug.

 

“Ugh. I hate when you’re right”

 

“Liar. You wouldn’t have come to me otherwise.” Suho said with a wink as he grabbed another beer and opened it. “What has Baekhyun told you about his family to be making Mr. Awesome cool guy nervous anyway?”

 

“Not much. I mean I know they all have degrees and Baekhyun has said at least once that they’re well off. I just...I just don’t want them to think I’m not good enough for Baek.”

 

“Ahhh. I see your dilemma but if Baekhyun thinks your loser ass is good enough why should anyone else matter?”

 

Chanyeol let out a sigh and then looked over at Suho and smiled. His friend was right again. He took a swig of his beer and decided to follow his friends advice. He would be fine. Baekhyun would be with him anyway. What could go wrong?


	18. 18

Maybe asking what could go wrong was a bad idea. Maybe Chanyeol should have been a little more optimistic. Or maybe he shouldn’t have accepted the invitation to come to this party at all. Maybe then he wouldn't be standing in the back porch beer in his hand and feeling miserable. To make things worse it almost felt like he had been forgotten completely. Because his boyfriend wasn’t even with him. The guy hadn’t even made an attempt to come look for him yet. Fuck this was not what he had been expecting for the night. But there he was outside cold and alone debating whether or not leaving now was a good idea.

 

Standing in the cold he thought of how well the day had started and how fucked up everything was now.

 

His day had started off great. He had woken up to Baekhyun's snores in the morning. Not at all annoyed because there was something comforting when it came to waking up next to Baekhyun. Chanyeol had spent the night before at his house. He had gone to help Baekhyun finish wrapping presents for his family and when they were done they watched a movie and gone to bed.

 

He had  sat  up to take a shower but was stopped when he felt Baekhyun throw an arm around his waist and snuggle closer to him. Shrugging his shoulders and looking fondly at Baekhyun's face he laid back down and fell asleep. They didn't wake up until around noon.

 

Baekhyun had of course yelled at him for not waking up earlier because now they would be running late. Chanyeol had to remind the other that they weren't going to be leaving until five, so they had plenty of time. Time that Chanyeol used to silence Baekhyun with kisses. They showered and  got dressed after multiple heated kisses and caresses. Chanyeol sat in the living room wearing an ugly Christmas sweater Baekhyun had bought for him because apparently the Christmas party they were going to had a dress code. He was grateful Baekhyun hadn’t bought matching ones because as much he wanted to please the other he didn't want to look hella cheesy in front of Baekhyun's parents.

 

They ate a late  lunch at the restaurant Luhan worked at because Baekhyun wanted to drop off Luhan's gift. Food was delicious. They were right on time. There was nothing that made Chanyeol feel like anything could go wrong.

 

There was no ominous signs. No warnings at all to what was waiting for him at Baekhyun's parents house. He looked up at the night sky and ran a hand through his hair. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear when the back door opened or the steps of someone come up behind him.

 

So when the person spoke Chanyeol jumped and in the process also dropped his beer well fuck.

 

“Are you done being a moody baby?” it was Baekhyun standing in front of him. Looking annoyed with his arms folded across his chest.

 

Putting a hand to his racing heart Chanyeol looked over at Baekhyun. He didn't know what to say. Rather he didn't want to say anything that could ruin the whole night for them but he was losing it.

 

“You’re being rude Chanyeol. We’re supposed to be inside together.”

 

Chanyeol bit his lip trying really hard not to let his real feelings come out.

 

Baekhyun stood there glaring at him. And Chanyeol opened his mouth to finally say something.

 

“Baek I'm gonna go home.”

 

Baekhyun looked away from him and shook his head, “Alright. Just make sure to apologize to my family on the way out”

 

That did it. That was all it took for the anger Chanyeol was trying to hold back to surface.

 

“Are you kidding me?!”

 

“Chanyeol you have been so rude since we got here. I honestly think you should apologize.”

 

“I've been rude?! Baek I literally got my ass insulted all throughout dinner and I need to apologize?”

 

“What are you talking about?

 

Chanyeol let out a disbelieving laugh, “You're gonna stand there and just pretend your parents and sister didn't backhand compliment me?”

 

“Backhand…Chanyeol I think it's your own insecurities that have you hearing shit. Everyone has been nothing but welcoming and then you all of a sudden walk off.”

 

“ Ohhh my insecurities okay yeah...yeah because you know not once in my entire life have I ever been ashamed of my job. Not once have I ever thought that what I do is lame. But your family had no right to belittle it.”

 

“They weren't! They were just trying to tell you you could be doing something more.”

 

Chanyeol felt like he had been slapped in the face. Because it almost sounded like Baekhyun was agreeing to whatever his family thought of him. Betrayal burned in him as he looked at the person who he thought cared about him.

 

“So hold on are you saying you think me being a bartender isn't good enough? Did you bring me here to try and get me to what?  reconsider my whole life and get a ‘real’ job?”

 

“Chanyeol stop that's not what I said.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head in disbelief. There was guilt in Baekhyun's eyes and that was all he needed to finally get out of there.

 

“Right. See you around Baekhyun. I'm leaving and please don't try to hard to make something up for your parents. I could care less what impression they have of me at this point.” Chanyeol said walking away.

 

He got in his car and noticed the time. It was midnight. Merry fucking Christmas to me he bitterly thought as he sped off into the night.


	19. 19

“So Chanyeol I hear you work as a bartender.” Baekhyun's dad started instantly getting Chanyeol's attention. Chanyeol had been leaning against a wall just taking in the room full of people. Baekhyun had just left him to go help out his mom with setting the table for dinner. Chanyeol straightened up and smiled at Baekhyun's dad.  

 

“Yeah” he said with a nod and a smile.

 

“Is it a part-time job or a hobby?” Baekhyun's dad asked.

 

“No, it’s basically my full time job. It started off as a hobby but then it just became my job.” Chanyeol replied back easily. He watched as Baekhyun dad nodded and felt a little uncomfortable. It almost felt like he was being judged. As soon as the thought came he pushed it away. He was just overthinking things. Baekhyun's parents had been great so far. They couldn’t possibly judge him. And if they did they wouldn’t to his face would they?

 

“Oh I see. How long have you been bartending?” Baekhyun's dad asked curiously.

 

“Uhh I wanna say around three years.” Chanyeol replied. He couldn’t help but feel awkward when Baekhyun's dad just nodded.

 

“Have you ever thought of doing anything else?” Baekhyun’s dad asked next.  Chanyeol wondered silently why there was so much interest in his job. He hoped that this wasn’t the only topic of interest for Baekhyun's parents.

 

“I’ve thought of maybe opening my own bar, but other than that no I haven't put thought into anything else.” He replied easily. It was a lie , but saw a spark in Baekhyun's dad eyes. Well that was weird. Then again he just lied for no reason. Maybe he did care a little too much about what Baekhyun's parents thought of him.

 

“I see well opening up your own bar sounds like a good idea. I am a realtor and have seen some good places in the market for that type of business. If you ever decide to go through with it   please don’t hesitate to call me.” Baekhyun's dad said with a bright smile.

 

“Oh yeah ...yeah that would be great, thank you.” Chanyeol replied back awkwardly. He really shouldn’t have lied. Chanyeol never thought of leaving Sky. Not because he didn't have ambition but because his job was easy and he genuinely liked it. Plus he got paid incredibly well. He knew he wouldn’t be able to do it when he was old, but by then he was sure he’d save enough money to not have to worry about it.

 

The conversation ended there when they heard Baekhyun's mother announce that the table was ready. If Chanyeol thought that talking about what he did for a living was over he was proven so terribly wrong the minute everyone  had food on their plates.

\---------------------------------

Chanyeol let out a tired sigh. He picked up his glass of whisky and downed the rest of the drink. He felt the brown liquid burn in the back of his throat. He had hoped that drinking would help him forget of the party but it only made it worse. Or maybe he just wasn't drinking enough? He grabbed the bottle of whisky and poured himself another glass. His vision was slightly blurry but he didn’t care. He was a man on a mission to not feel anymore and damn it nothing was going to stop him.

 

Just as he had reached for his glass he heard a loud knock on his door. He blinked over at the door wondering who it could be but couldn’t find it in himself to really give a shit so he brought his glass closer to his lips hoping whoever was at the door would think no one was home.

The glass was now inches from touching his lips when another loud knock came. Chanyeol being stubborn as ever made no move to get up from his spot at the kitchen table.  He blinked at the door a couple of times before shrugging and bringing the glass back up.

 

Again, as if by magic, there was a knock on the door. Well more than one knock. It was more like someone decided to play the drums on his door. Feeling irritated Chanyeol put his glass down and decided to tell whoever was at the door to leave.  As he got up though he heard a key slide into the door and then the turning of the locks.

 

His eyes grew wide when he saw Suho and Jongdae step into his apartment. Well this couldn't be good he thought internally when he saw the annoyed expression on Suho’s face.

 

“Oh hell no.” Suho said marching up to Chanyeol, “Are you fucking drunk?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head no and felt the room tilt. Okay maybe he was a little drunk. But then why did he still feel miserable?  The whole point of his night was to not feel at all.

 

“Jesus Chanyeol how long have you been drinking?” Jongdae said from the living room. Jongdae had been over to Chanyeol's place plenty of times and not once had it been as messy as it was now.

 

Suho took a deep breath before sitting down across from Chanyeol and taking the glass that Chanyeol had poured out for himself. He downed the drink in one go causing Chanyeol to protest.

 

“Hey! I was gonna drink that!!” Chanyeol yelled. How could his best friend just take his drink away from him?

 

“No no you weren’t. You’ve had enough to last you a lifetime.”Suho replied in his no nonsense voice. It irritated Chanyeol. He wasn’t a child. Suho couldn’t tell him what to do.

 

“Fuck you.” Chanyeol replied angrily causing Suho to roll his eyes at him. What did Suho know anyway. He was just coping. There's nothing wrong with using a little alcohol to take off the edge.

 

“Chanyeol you’ve been drinking for 2 days straight now. You’re gonna end up with alcohol poisoning if you keep this up.” Suho tried to reason with him.

 

“Alcohol poisoning is for weak bitches. I have a high tolerance and you know that.” Chanyeol shot back but it felt like he had marbles in his mouth.

 

“You’re such a fucking moron. I bet you can’t even tell how much you just slurred.” Suho replied before bringing a hand to his face and rubbing his forehead. He was frustrated. Chanyeol had missed work the day before and refused to answer calls. It had been Jongdae who had let him know what could possibly be wrong to make Chanyeol go into hiding.

 

“Jongdae I don’t think he’s going to be able to understand anything right now.” Suho said turning in his seat to look at Jongdae who was leaning on a wall closest to the fridge.

 

Jongdae nodded, “Well, this is fucked what do we do now?”

 

“We get this mess into bed. He needs to sleep this off.”

 

“Stop talking like I’m not here!” Chanyeol exclaimed from the other side of the table. Suho looked over at him with tired eyes. It was a look that always made Chanyeol feel guilty. He only ever got that look when he did stupid shit. And judging from the fact that Suho was here and he hadn’t invited him over he must have done some really stupid shit.

 

Jongdae let out a humorless laugh, “ I never thought I’d see the day where Chanyeol can barely even speak”

 

“Consider yourself lucky. This Chanyeol is a mess.” Suho replied before getting up and walking over to Chanyeol's side of the table.

 

“Alright loser let's get you to bed.” Suho said wrapping an arm around Chanyeol's shoulder.

 

Chanyeol blinked up at his friend and decided that he could totally go for a nap. With a deep breath he got up and wrapped his own arm around the shorter male. Jongdae came up next to his free side when he saw Chanyeol struggling to maintain his balance.

 

“Fuck why are you so tall.” Jongdae grunted as they lead Chanyeol to his room.

 

Chanyeol didn't hear this though. He was too caught up in trying to make it to his room and stopping the spinning of his surroundings. Fuck, maybe he had overdone it. He hadn’t been this drunk since- he didn't let his thought go there. Nope. He was so not going there because all that would do was make him want to keep drinking. He was grateful when they all reached his room and he landed in his bed. He felt so incredibly tired it took seconds for him to drift off to sleep.

 

“So what do we do now?” Jongdae asked as Suho and he walked out of Chanyeol's room.

 

“I’m honestly not too sure. All I know is we need to get Baekhyun and him to talk.” Suho said running his hand through his hair

 

“You think they’ll want to?” Jongdae asked voice full of skepticism

 

“No. Not really but we have to try. I mean aren’t you the one that told me Baekhyun was pretty much the same as Chanyeol?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“They definitely have to work this out. They’re both adults.” Suho replied taking a seat on the long couch.

 

“Yeah but they’re both incredibly stubborn. How do we get them to talk?” Jongdae asked standing in front of Suho.

 

“I can manage Chanyeol. You just make sure Baekhyun agrees to.”

 

“Yeah I’m good friends with Baek, but I doubt he’d ever listen to me.”Jongdae said running a hand through his hair

 

“What about his one friend?” Suho asked remembering Chanyeol mentioning Baekhyun taking him to meet his best friend a long time ago.

 

“Oh my gosh! You’re right we need to talk to Luhan!” Jongdae exclaimed

 

Both of them looked at each other and smiled. They were gonna fix whatever it was that was going on. Neither of them knew the exact details, but it shouldn’t be too hard to fix.  Could it?

 

 

After Jongdae left Chanyeol's place he quickly grabbed his phone and called Luhan as he walked to his car. Suho was going to be staying over since he wanted to make sure the other stopped drinking and hoped to find out what was going on.

 

Luhan picked up almost instantly surprising Jongdae.

 

“Hello?” Luhan answered

 

“Hey Lu, how are you?” Jongdae greeted. He wasn’t too sure how to proceed.

 

“Good. What’s up?” Luhan asked

 

“Have you talked to Baekhyun recently?” Jongdae asked deciding to get straight  to the point.

 

“No he hasn't been answering my calls. Why do you know anything? Luhan replied worry clear in his words.

 

“I think I might. I think him and Chanyeol had a fight. Both of them have been missing work. I actually just helped his friend Suho get Chanyeol into bed.”

 

“Really?! Do you know why?”Luhan asked concern rising in his voice

 

“I honestly have no clue. Do you think you could find out why?”

 

“Yeah I think I can. Thanks Jongdae!”

 

“Yeah just let me know what you find out. “

 

“Of course!”

 

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Jongdae felt a little relieved to have Luhan so willing to help. Not that he was really surprised. He knew Luhan and Baekhyun were best friends if there was anyone that could get Baekhyun to talk it was him. With a satisfied sigh Jongdae got in his car and drove off hoping for the best.

 

Luhan stood in front of Baekhyun's door debating whether or not he should knock or just head into the house. He had keys to Baekhyun's apartment and under normal circumstances he would just use his key to let himself in. Today was different because he wasn't sure how Baekhyun would react. Maybe knocking would give him a little warning so the other wouldn't feel ambushed. Or he could end up getting ignored because if Baekhyun had been moping he wouldn’t want to open the door either way.

 

He took a deep breath and thought fuck it as he inserted his key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. Slowly he opened the door and poked his head through the doorway. He took in the room and noticed how clean everything was. Almost too clean. Someone's been stress cleaning he thought to himself as he walked through the doorway and shut the door with a quick kick. He took of his shoes and looked around hoping to find Baekhyun. When he didn't spot him in the living room or the kitchen he decided to head towards the bedroom. He was so focused on being quiet he nearly had a heart attack when the door to the bathroom opened suddenly allowing the noise of the toilet flushing to filter out.

 

He immediately stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to his side to come face to face with the homeowner.

 

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at Luhan making the other unconsciously swallow, “What are you doing here?”

 

Something within Luhan snapped at the tone Baekhyun used to greet him. If that could even really be called a greeting.

 

Straightening himself out Luhan fixed Baekhyun with a glare of his own and replied, “I’m here to see why the fuck you haven’t been answering my calls and why you haven’t been to work.”

 

Baekhyun cocked his head to the side and folded his arms in front of his chest, “Who sent you?”

 

Luhan rolled his eyes at the attitude Baekhyun was giving him. This was typical Baekhyun behavior when he wanted to shut people out. Years of experience had made him almost immune to the sass Baekhyun could deliver. Almost because sometimes Baekhyun’s shitty attitude pissed Luhan off and then he would hit Baekhyun with some attitude of his own.  They weren’t best friends for no reason. They both knew each other better than they knew themselves.

 

“Who sent me? Me? Asshole I’ve been worried about you! What do you mean who sent me?”

 

“Don’t lie Luhan someone told you. Someone told you to come check on me and I think we both know who that is. So do me a favor and tell that stu-”

 

“You’re such a moron Baek. I’m here to see you because I haven’t heard from you! What the fuck is wrong with you?” Luhan cut him off.

 

They stood glaring at each other. But Luhan could see Baekhyun slowly losing whatever resolve he had. He could tell by the way his eyes didn’t look that angry and the drooping of his shoulders. With one deep sigh Baekhyun let his arms fall and looked away. Luhan smiled triumphantly and threw his arms around Baekhyun pulling him into a tight hug.

 

Baekhyun didn't hug him back which he expected.

 

“So are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Luhan whispered into Baekhyun’s ear. The other nodded and wrapped his arms around Luhan. They hugged a little while longer before Luhan separated them and led Baekhyun to the couch.

 

When they were sitting Luhan turned to Baekhyun expectantly. Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair before taking a deep breath. “I think Chanyeol and I might be over.”

 

Luhan's eyes widened at that but didn’t say anything. He knew there was more to this so he waited patiently for Baekhyun to continue. Luhan stayed quiet throughout all of it. He listened carefully to everything  Baekhyun had to say. Baekhyun told him about his trip with Chanyeol to his parents house. He told him about everything being fine and then suddenly not. He told him how he had tried confronting Chanyeol and how that had completely backfired. With every passing word Luhan could see how much this affected his friend.

 

“I just don’t know what to do…” Baekhyun finished with a broken whisper.

 

Luhan looked at his friend and gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s okay Baek we’ll figure something out. I don’t think this is something that can’t be fixed.”

 

“You don’t get it Lu. You didn’t see how betrayed he looked. I felt awful. I let my pride get in the way. I shouldn’t have talked to him like that. I shouldn’t have let him leave.”

 

“Yeah probably.” Luhan agreed nodding his head eagerly

 

“Hey who’s side are you on anyway?” Baekhyun asked clearly offended at his friend's response. He thought Luhan was here to make him feel better not make him feel worse.

 

“Yours of course! but that doesn't mean I can't point out that you might have messed up.” Luhan replied giving Baekhyun’s shoulder a light punch.

 

Baekhyun groaned and threw his head back into the couch's cushions. He knew his best friend was right.

 

Luhan giggled at his friend making the other groan once more.

 

“Alright stop making dying whale noises. Sit up. I know what you’re going to do to fix this.”

 

Baekhyun shifted on the couch to look at Luhan properly.  When Luhan saw he was patiently waiting  he finally spoke.

 

“You apologize.”  He said simply biting his cheek to keep from laughing at the horrified expression Baekhyun wore.

 

“That’s your plan? For me to apologize? I’m sorry but were you not paying any attention to everything I told you?” Each question Baekhyun asked had an increase in hysteria.

 

Luhan nodded, “Mhmm.”

 

“I ALREADY TRIED THAT! HE WON’T ANSWER ANY OF MY CALLS OR TEXTS!” Baekhyun yelled.

 

“Oh my dear Baekhyun you have a lot to learn.” Luhan said with a smirk.

 

Baekhyun shot a him a confused look, “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

Luhan rolled his eyes at his clueless friend. “Baek answer me this. You don’t want to end things with Chanyeol right?

 

Baekhyun nodded confusion lingering in his eyes.

 

“And you know you messed up a little right?”

 

Baekhyun bit his lip but nodded.

 

Luhan smiled brilliantly at his friend, “Okay so listen carefully to what you’re going to do.”

 

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath before knocking the door. He really hoped Luhan was right. Not once in his life had Baekhyun ever had to do this. It was almost humiliating. This could only end in two ways. Either he would be laughed at or be completely ignored. Neither were very appealing but he had to at least give it a try.

 

Just when he was about to knock the door again the door swung open revealing a very surprised Chanyeol.

 

“Baek?”

 

Here it was the moment of truth.


	20. 20

Chanyeol woke up to a major headache. It felt like something was banging on the inside of his skull. Fuck. he thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt immense relief seeing his room dark. He wasn’t sure if he could survive a room full of light at this moment. He laid in bed staring up at the ceiling allowing his eyes to get used to the darkness. He tried to remember what had happened the night before but kept drawing a blank. He almost never got this drunk. The last time was the stupid competition Jongdae had created with him and Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol let out a sigh. He hadn’t seen Baekhyun in over three days. Not that he could do anything about it. He had been the one to storm off. Sure Chanyeol could have answered the many calls or texts that Baekhyun had made but a part of him was still mad. How could Baekhyun do that to him? How could he just let his family make him feel belittled? Was Baekhyun ashamed of him?

 

These were the questions that haunted Chanyeol. The ones that made him not want to let everything go and reach out to Baekhyun. Maybe he just wasn’t cut out for this whole relationship stuff? Maybe this was it for him and Baekhyun….did he want it to be over between them?

Chanyeol rolled over in his bed and groaned into his pillow. Now he remembered why he drank so much. He didn’t want to think or feel. He was going to force himself to go back to sleep when the door to his room swung open.

 

“Morning princess!” A voice yelled making Chanyeol's head throb painfully. He turned in his bed to face the door to see who the fuck would walk into is room and yell obnoxiously.

 

Standing by the doorway was Suho, arms crossed with eyes full of judgement. Of course it was Suho. Chanyeol was stupid to think it could be anyone else. Suho was the only one of his friends that had a key to his apartment. Something he now regretted ever giving to him.

Chanyeol  blinked at his friend not really wanting to speak. He was too tired and his was pounding.

 

“You really just gonna  lay there and stare at me all day?” Suho asked. When Chanyeol only blinked at him again Suho decided he had had enough and walked over to  Chanyeol's bed. Chanyeol groaned internally because knowing Suho he was definitely getting dragged out of bed.

 

“Suho please. Don’t.” Chanyeol croaked out when Suho was standing directly in front of him.

 

“Chanyeol you smell like shit. I’m not letting you waste away like this all day.” Suho said tiredly.

 

“Please just give me twenty more minutes. I swear I’ll get up then.” Chanyeol moaned.  Suho shook his head to say no lips firmly pressed together. Fuck. Next thing he knew his covers were pulled away from him. He instantly shivered and tried to retain some heat by wrapping his arms around himself.

 

“Come on Chanyeol. Get up. It’s already two.” Suho ordered leaning against his dresser.  Chanyeol groaned loudly before glaring daggers at Suho.

 

“Don’t give me that. Come on I have to go the bar later and I want to make sure you resemble a human by the time I leave.”

 

Chanyeol unwrapped himself and rubbed his face with his hands. Fucking Suho. Always telling me what to do. So annoying he grumbled to himself before willing himself to get out of bed. All the while Suho watched over him patiently. He may be annoyed at his friend, but he also knew no hungover person could get out of bed in seconds.

 

Once Chanyeol sat up in bed he felt a little more awake. His head still throbbed,but he was sure that wasn’t going to go away until he showered and had some to eat. He looked over at Suho and let out a tired sigh,“What time did you get here?”

 

Suho shook his head at him “I’ve been here since last night. I slept on your couch.”

 

Chanyeol winced. He was definitely going to get a lecture since he couldn’t remember ever seeing Suho the night before. “Shit.”

 

“Yeah. You’re definitely gonna get it today, but I’ll let you shower first.” Suho said knowing exactly what Chanyeol had been thinking.

 

Chanyeol nodded his head and swung his legs off of the bed. He rubbed his eyes before finally getting up and stretching. He felt every bone in his back crack. He briefly wondered how long he had been sleeping but then chased the thought away. It wasn’t too important anymore. What he needed now was a nice hot shower and some food.

 

Stepping out of the shower Chanyeol felt hell of a lot better. The hot water had worked wonders for him. It was enough to get him whistling while he dressed. When he stepped out of his room he found Suho sitting at his kitchen table with two coffee mugs in front of him. Right. Suho still needed to talk to him.

 

“Heeey...” He greeted taking the seat directly in front of his friend.  Suho gestured towards one of the coffee mugs and Chanyeol quickly took it. He inhaled the intoxicating aroma before taking a small cautious sip.

 

“How you feeling?” Suho asked.

 

“Better. Thanks for getting me out of bed.”

 

“No problem.”

 

The atmosphere turned awkward for Chanyeol. He didn’t know why Suho just didn’t get to it.

 

“Chanyeol do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You’re really gonna sit there and pretend like you didn’t spend two days binge drinking?”

 

Chanyeol shrugged making Suho roll his eyes at him.

 

Suho let out an exasperated sigh, “Look man we’ve been friends for years. I can tell when something's up. You don’t drink like this unless you’re trying to avoid something or you just don’t know how to deal with your feelings.”

 

Damn. He hated when Suho was right.

 

“I might have gotten in a fight with Baekhyun.”

 

“What did you guys fight over that made you want to kill your liver?”

 

Chanyeol looked away from Suho a little embarrassed. He wasn’t the best about talking his feelings out.

 

“It was about his parents.”

 

“Oh right you met them.”

 

Chanyeol nodded multiple times, “Yeah. yeah I did.” And so Chanyeol told his best friend everything. He told how uncomfortable Baekhyun’s father had made him feel. How he had felt like he needed to lie in order to impress them. About the way Baekhyun’s sister talked down to him or at least it had felt like she had. How Baekhyun never really commented on anything he just kind of let it happen. He told him how he had felt so stuffy with them that he just needed a break so he walked out. And then he told him about the fight. How he had tried so hard to stay calm but he just lost it when Baekhyun started accusing him about being rude. How everything had gone to complete shit when he noticed guilt in Baekhyun’s eyes.  He told Suho everything. By the end of it he felt completely exhausted.  He just looked at Suho hoping his friend would give a solution other than breaking up.  As hurt as he felt he still didn't think he could go through with that.

“Damn that’s a lot. Shit I feel like I need a drink from just listening.” Suho said after letting out a long breath.

 

“You’re an ass but thanks for understanding.” Chanyeol replied shaking his head in disapproval.

 

“Hey! I’m just being honest and well a little exaggerated. This honestly wouldn't be this bad if you had just talked to me about it. But no you went ahead and got yourself shit faced drunk.”

 

“Ohh whatever. I didn’t tell you all this for you still be mad at me for drinking. Be a good friend and tell me what to do.”

 

Suho scratched his head  and then let out a sigh, “Alright so tell me do you think this is something that can get fixed?”

 

“I DON’T KNOW! THAT’S WHY I ASKED YOU!”

 

“God you are such a moron Chanyeol. Okay listen. You very obviously don’t want to break up. Otherwise you wouldn’t have drunken yourself stupid. So whenever you’re ready reach out to Baekhyun. Talk to him. If it makes you feel any better Jongdae told me Baekhyun has been missing out on work. He’s probably upset about this like you. So talk to him. Just make sure you’re ready.”

 

Chanyeol went silent. Maybe he was being over dramatic. Suho was most definitely right. God he really hated when Suho was right.

 

“Thanks.” He finally whispered a little ashamed of himself.

 

Suho chuckled, “Hey man what are friends for?”

 

Chanyeol gave him a lopsided smile,“This I guess.”

 

“Yup now come on let’s go get some food I’m starving. “ Suho said standing up

 

“Really?” Chanyeol asked a little surprised.

 

“Yeah come on before I take my generous offer back.”

 

“Oh shit you paying?”

 

“Yes moron now come on let's go.” Suho replied heading for the door.

 

Chanyeol shot up from his seat seeing no reason to protest free food.

 

Hours later Chanyeol was back at home. Suho had let him have another day off after they had gone to eat. But he definitely needed to get his ass back to work the next day because three days of  moping around should be enough. He had laughed and agreed. Mostly because if he stayed at home another day he’d probably just end up drinking again. Out of boredom mostly but still his liver could take a break.

 

He was flipping channels lying on his couch when he heard someone at the door. He was a little confused. He definitely wasn't expecting anyone. He lazily got off his couch and headed for the door.

 

He thought maybe it could be Jongdae or even Sehun. What he wasn’t expecting was to see Baekhyun blushing like mad holding onto a bouquet of roses.

 

“Baek?”

 

Baekhyun looked up at him and gulped “Hey Chanyeol...can I come in?”

 

Chanyeol wondered if maybe he was dreaming. Maybe this was an obscure alcohol induced dream.  So he blinked a couple of time, but nope Baekhyun was still there looking a little more uncomfortable than when he had first  opened the door. Feeling a little bad for not responding he moved out of the doorway and gestured for Baekhyun to walk in.

 

Baekhyun stepped in a little hesitantly. He had never seen Baekhyun so nervous. They stood in awkward silence for a couple seconds before Baekhyun shoved the bouquet of roses into his face.

 

“These are for you.” Baekhyun said breaking the silence. Chanyeol took them hesitantly. He mumbled a thanks and then an awkward silence engulfed them. Chanyeol wasn’t even too sure what to do with the flowers. He had never received any in his life. He knew they went in water but he most definitely did not a have a vase to put them in.

 

“Oh my god you don’t have a vase. Do you?” Baekhyun asked breaking the silence.

 

Chanyeol shook his head no and Baekhyuns cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

 

“I should have brought you one” Baekhyun whispered.

 

“Baek what are you-?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun said before Chanyeol could finish his question. Chanyeol only watched him as he straightened himself out and looked straight up at him.

 

“I’m really sorry for what happened when you went with me to meet my family. I’m sorry for not seeing how uncomfortable we had made you. I am so so sorry for everything. And I am especially sorry for not defending you. It was really shitty of me to also ask you to apologize to them. I fucked up and I am so sorry Chanyeol for letting you leave thinking you weren’t good enough. You are. You’re the best and I really hope that you’ll forgive me “

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened in shock. He couldn’t really think of what to say. He hadn’t expected Baekhyun to apologize this way. He thought they’d talk it out, but this was nice to. Mostly because now he knew Baekhyun did care. No one apologizes this way if they don’t care. Taking a deep breath Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a shy smile before opening up his arms in invitation. He laughed internally when he saw Baekhyun’s eyes widen in surprise before quickly walking over to him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Chanyeol wrapped his own arms around Baekhyun flowers still in his hand making the hug a little awkward. He couldn’t lie though. The hug felt great just the same.

 

They stood in the middle of the living room just hugging for awhile. Chanyeol felt when Baekhyun moved his head away from his chest to look up at him.  He looked down and saw Baekhyun looking shyly up at him then his gaze lowered to his lips and Chanyeol understood instantly. Without any hesitation brought his lips down to Baekhyuns. It was short and sweet until Baekhyun separated himself from him.

 

“Does mean I’m forgiven?”

 

Chanyeol laughed, “Kind of… you’re definitely on probation until further notice.”

 

Baekhyun smiled up at him, “I’ll take it I guess.”

 

“You know there's really no other options though.” Chanyeol teased before bringing Baekhyun closer to him.

 

Baekhyun was going to reply but Chanyeol still hadn’t had enough of the others lips so he brought his lips back down to Baekhyun's. When the kiss became a little more heated Baekhyun pushed him away.  He looked over that the other confused.

 

“Sorry it's just the flowers keep digging into my back.”

 

“Oh right umm thanks for these by the way...never thought I’d ever receive flowers.” Chanyeol said while looking down at the bouquet. They were really pretty. Who would have thought the cocky bartender would appreciate a pretty bouquet of roses.

 

“Ohh umm yeah...not gonna lie they were umm they were Luhan's idea.” Baekhyun said not looking at Chanyeol. His cheeks were dusted light pink clearly still embarrassed.

 

Chanyeol smiled at that, “Oh? Well that's nice...I don't really know where to put them.”

 

“You don't have like an orange juice jug?” Baekhyun said heading for the kitchen. It was then that Chanyeol really noticed what the other was wearing. Chanyeol knew it was cold out but was  it so cold Baekhyun needed to wear a floor length pea coat?

 

Baekhyun started rummaging through his fridge and found an almost empty bottle of orange juice. The jug was exactly in the shape he had been hoping for so he couldn’t help letting out a  cheer.  He pulled it out of the refrigerator and set it on the counter. He looked through Chanyeol's cupboards and brought two big glasses out.  He poured out the juice into the cups and then proceeded to rinse out the empty jug. Satisfied with his work he refilled the jug with water and walked back to where Chanyeol had been standing.

 

“Here we can put them in this jug.”

 

Chanyeol nodded and handed the flowers over to Baekhyun. Baekhyun took them out of the wrapping paper and put the flowers into the jug. The whole time he could feel Chanyeol's gaze on him. Was there something wrong?

 

“Hey Baek is it really cold out?” he heard Chanyeol ask from behind him.

 

He turned to find the other leaning against the kitchen entrance arms crossed in front of his chest. His gaze somewhat curious. Baekhyun didn’t know why he began to feel a little self-conscious.

 

“I umm not terribly cold...why?”

 

“No it's just I’ve never seen you wear such a long coat before.”

 

OH! Right ! He was wearing a long ass coat. He felt his cheeks instantly heat up. Fucking Luhan. Fuuuuck why had he listened to him. How was he supposed to explain this to Chanyeol now...

 

Chanyeol watched Baekhyuns cheek reddening and couldn’t really understand why. Maybe he was getting too warm wearing the coat.

 

“You know you can take the coat off. Unless you plan on leaving soon?”

 

Baekhyun looked at him and laughed nervously, “Oh ha um, no it's okay. Um I planned on staying for as long as you wanted me to stay. “

 

“What if I said I wanted you to stay all night?” Chanyeol asked momentarily forgetting about the coat.

 

Baekhyun bit his lip obviously understanding the meaning behind Chanyeol's question.

“Then I would stay.” he said confidently.

 

“Good to know. Well since you’ve agreed to staying why don’t you make yourself comfortable and come to the living room with me.”

 

“Alright, wait let me bring the juice with I mean we might as well drink it.” Baekhyun said and walked over to the counter where he had left the glasses of orange juice. Chanyeol just watched him mildly amused before they both walked towards the couch.

 

They sat down and Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a confused look. Why was Baek still wearing that coat???

 

“Baek why are you still wearing your coat?”

 

“Because I like it?” Baekhyun said like it was obvious. He watched as Baekhyun took a sip from the orange juice and set the cup back down on the coffee table.

 

“It’s a nice coat but I mean won’t you be a little to warm in that? Your cheeks are even pink from the heat. I think you should take it off.” Chanyeol said. He wanted to be able to relax and that coat was just making him feel suffocated. It almost felt like Baekhyun didn’t want to take it off because he was just gonna jump up and leave.

 

“No no. Honestly I’m fine. Is there anything you had in mind you wanted to watch?” Baekhyun replied without looking at him. It made Chanyeol suspicious.

 

“Baek..” he started

 

“Yes?” Baekhyun answered peeking at him with the corner of his eyes

 

“Why won’t you take off your coat?” Chanyeol asked once more. It was stupid of him to be so fixated by this coat but he couldn’t shrug off the feeling that Baekhyun was hiding something from him.

 

“What is with you and my coat?!” Baekhyun exclaimed a little agitated. Chanyeol winced. They had just sort of made up.  He really didn’t want to fight again. Especially over a stupid coat.

 

“Nothing it’s just I don’t know it feel like you're not telling me something,” he confessed taking a hold of his own glass of orange juice “...but I mean we just made up so I’ll let it go I guess.” He added before taking a drink from his glass.

 

Baekhyun let out a deep sigh, “I’m naked.”

 

All the juice that had been in Chanyeol's mouth came out.  He whipped his head around to look at Baekhyun. Baekhyun had turned his head away from him but he could see his ears were a bright shade of red.

 

“What?”

 

Baekhyun looked up at the ceiling and then took a deep breath before turning to look at Chanyeol.

 

“I’m only wearing boxers under this coat. I um I really wanted to apologize and I uhh thought if the flowers didn’t work” he cleared his throat before continuing” maybe...maybe um this could work…”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile broadly as the other hung his head in what he assumed was shame. The idea of Baekhyun showing up at his house determined to make Chanyeol forgive him was a turn on, but Baekhyun coming all the way here with nothing but boxers underneath his coat was a way bigger turn on.

 

He bumped his shoulder to Baekhyun’s in an effort to get the others attention. When Baekhyun turned slightly to look at him he ruffled his hair.

 

“I can guarantee you that if you had started off with that I wouldn’t have even remembered what we fought about at all.” he whispered.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him and bumped his shoulder back at Chanyeol.

 

“Good to know that sex can fix everything.” Baekhyun said sarcastically.

 

Chanyeol smiled brightly at him, “Definitely babe. So why umm why don’t I help you with that coat now huh.”

 

Baekhyun laughed but allowed Chanyeol to start unbuttoning his coat. Chanyeol couldn’t help but start kissing Baekhyun as his fingers worked to take off the ridiculous coat. He started trailing kisses down Baekhyun’s neck he hadn’t even noticed Baekhyun was lying down on the couch him on top basically straddling him.  He stopped to look down at the other admiring how out of breath Baekhyun looked. He leaned down once more to kiss Baekhyun passionately absolutely loving the soft moans Baekhyun would let out.

 

“God I love you.” He whispered between kisses. Suddenly Baekhyun stiffened under him. He stopped kissing him back and stared up at him wide eyed.

 

“You what?” Baekhyun whispered trying to sit up.

Chanyeol then realized Baekhyun must of heard him. Instead of trying to deny it he kissed Baekhyun’s forehead and said “I love-”

But he didn't get to finish because he was instantly cut off by Baekhyun's lips. He smiled into the kiss. Even if Baekhyun hadn’t said it back he knew with the way the other was feverishly kissing him that the feeling was mutual. 


	21. 21

“You told him you loved him?!” exclaimed Jongdae making Chanyeol wince.

 

“Don’t act so surprised Jongdae. He’s been whipped since the night they first met. If I’m gonna be honest I’m surprised he hadn’t professed his love to him earlier. I guess it's safe to say this is the end of our little casanova.” Suho said smirking at Chanyeol. Chanyeol managed to suppress a groan.

 

“Pff you guys have never seen him on a date. This dudes way gone but I have to agree with Suho I totally thought they had already passed that milestone.” Sehun commented as he took a drink from his beer.

 

Chanyeol shot him a glare, “Oh you’re one to fucking talk. Let me call up Luhan and tell him where you’ve been hanging out when you say you’re staying late for work.”

 

“He told you!!” Sehun exclaimed in shock. Suho looked at both of them curiously while Jongdae simply smiled and took a sip from his drink.

 

“Of course he did.” Chanyeol replied with a smirk and a shrug. Now Chanyeol knew why Baekhyun liked blackmailing Sehun so much. It was far too entertaining.

 

“Aww leave him alone dude, he’s gonna be getting married soon. To be honest his behavior is excusable. Him and Luhan have been together for a long ass time.” Jongdae said in Sehun's defence. Suho just looked back at the bowl of chips in front of him looking a little lost.

 

“I don’t know about the married soon part. Princess hasn’t worked up the nerve to ask Luhan yet.” Chanyeol replied looking over his cards.

 

They were all gathered at Jongdae's place. Jongdae had invited them all out to play poker. He had reasoned that they all sort of knew one another so why not all hang out. Which was true. They were all in some way friends. Luhan and Baekhyun were absent though because they both hated poker.

 

“Oooh that one hurt.” Suho said laughing at the way Sehun was pouting.

 

“I just want it to be special. I’m not scared or anything.” Sehun tried to defend himself.

 

“Right. Whatever lets you sleep at night princess” Chanyeol said without looking up from his cards. He was happy he had been able to steer the conversation away from himself. He really didn't need his so called friends grilling him for his relationship. It was none of their business. Chanyeol looked at his hand and briefly wondered how they had even broached the subject. They had been talking about the basketball game from three days ago. How did basketball and his relationship go together? And then he remembered saying that he had watched the game with Baekhyun at the others house. Since everyone at the table knew of the fight they had had a little over a week ago they asked how they were doing.  Chanyeol looked up from his cards to throw Suho a glare. It had been Suho who betrayed him and told Jongdae and Sehun what had actually happened since Chanyeol had given them a vague response. That asshole, he thought to himself as he reached for the chips in the chip bowl.

 

“Alright enough chit chat, I’m here to teach you lot how poker is really played.” Suho said making all of them snort.

 

“Suho, you do know you’ve lost like three times already right?” Jongdae said with a smirk.  Out of the four of them Jongdae was the one with the biggest pile of poker chips. Second was Chanyeol, third was Sehun and last was Suho.

 

“I’m just letting you guys get comfortable.” Suho said with a shrug. Chanyeol rolled his eyes at his friend.

 

“Suho...my dude...old buddy...old pal...you fucking suck at poker. I want to call it quits just so you can go home with some money.” Chanyeol replied loving the look of offense Suho wore.

 

 

After four more games and a lot of bickering they brought the night to an end. Well Suho did because he lost every round. Chanyeol had no choice but to get up when Suho did because as his luck would have it Suho was his ride home. He could have stayed at Jongdae's place but Sehun was also staying over and there was only one guest room. He may like Sehun but sharing a bed was not something he was down with and sleeping out in the couch was also an unpleasant thought.

 

 

Once he got home he quickly kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket. He let out a tired sigh as he made his way towards his room. He was about to kick off his pants when his cell phone rang. Reaching into his pocket he pulled it out letting his pants fall to the ground and checked who it was. A small smile spread across his lips when he saw a picture of Baekhyun on the screen of his phone.

 

He accepted the call and brought the phone to his ear taking a seat near the edge of the bed, “Hello?”

 

“Hey, how was poker?” Baekhyun asked. And maybe his friends were one-hundred percent right about him being whipped. If they could see the goofy smile on his face just from hearing Baekhyun's voice they would surely eat him alive.

 

“It was pretty good. Can’t say the same for Suho but I had a great time. What did you and Luhan end up doing?”

 

“We went to go see some chick flick he’d been dying to see. Then we went out for a couple of drinks.”

 

“Busy night then.”

 

“Yeah I’d say so. But it's not over yet.” Baekhyun replied. The last part sounding especially promising.

 

“Oh what else were you guys planning on doing?” Chanyeol asked playing along

 

“Well I don’t know about Luhan. But I was planning on seeing this one really good looking bartender I know.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled into the phone, “ That sounds great. I bet he’d be really happy to see you.”

 

Baekhyun hummed in agreement, “Oh he better be. Do me a favor and ring me in.”

 

“Does the bartender live in my building?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“Yeah same apartment too. Come on Chanyeol it's cold out.” Baekhyun whinned.

 

Chanyeol only laughed before getting up to ring his boyfriend in but forgot his pants were still halfway around his ankles and ended up tripping and falling face first on the ground. A flurry of curses leave his mouth as he tries to get back up. Still cursing at his clumsiness he lifts up his pants and rushes to the door ro ring Baekhyun in and unlocks his front door so he can go back to his room and search for his phone. He faintly hears the sound of the door opening and closing as he looks all over his room.

 

“Chanyeol?!” Baekhyun calls out panic evident in his voice. Chanyeol calls out that he's in his room and he hears as Baekhyun's steps closer.

 

“Chanyeol what the fuck happened.” Baekhyun says somewhere behind Chanyeol. He’s not all too sure because he’s under his bed reaching for his phone. Once he has it in his hand he slowly eases his way out and looks up at worried Baekhyun.

 

“What was all the noise on the phone and omfg are you bleeding?” Baekhyun asks rushing towards Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeols eyes widen, but he instinctively touches his nose and sure enough he’s bleeding.

 

Baekhyun is kneeling in front of him inspecting his face and Chanyeol can feel stings wherever Baekhyun’s fingers gently touch him, “Seriously what the fuck happened?”

 

“I uhh I um fell ” Chanyeol replied dumbly because he can’t quite believe this is actually happening to him.

 

“From where? How?”

 

“Promise not to laugh?”

 

“Oh my fucking god! Chanyeol just tell me! Seriously you look like you’ve been punched in the face and if I hadn’t been on the phone with you I would believe you were.”

 

Chanyeol lets out a sigh  “So when you called I was in the middle of taking off my pants. So I like sat on the edge of my bed and you told me to open the door for you and I forgot my pants weren’t on and I um tripped and fell on my face.”

 

Baekhyun stares at him for a long while before he burst into laughter. Chanyeol shakes his head and sighs again. He certainly didn't expect his night to end like this.

 

“Omfg Chanyeol! How does that even happen?” Baekhyun  says airly through his laughter.

 

“Hey this is kind of your fault. Some boyfriend. Shouldn’t you be helping me get cleaned up and nurse my wounds?”

 

This of course is the wrong thing to say because Baekhyun is now crying and laughing. Slightly annoyed Chanyeol gets up and decides to see what his face really looks like but as he’s turning to leave Baekhyun's hand comes up to grab onto his wrist to stop him.

 

“Wait.” He says trying to stop laughing.

 

“Since this is as you say, partially my fault let me treat your wounds.” Baekhyun continued and Chanyeol can just see how hard he's trying not to burst into laughter again.

 

 

His face isn’t all too bad. There's going to be bruising on his face especially his forehead and nose but no real damage. At the very least his nose wasn’t broken and after Baekhyun helped clean up he received a plethora of kisses as a form of apology.

 

So there was that too.  They were both now in his room snuggled into the blankets watching some animal documentary. He was focused on the monkeys eating mangos when Baekhyun's hand somehow found it's way underneath his shirt. The touch was soft and gentle and if Chanyeol was being honest it was hella distracting. He looks away from the TV to look at his boyfriend and is met with Baekhyun's eyes on him and a sly smile.

 

Oh. So maybe his night didn't have to end in complete tragedy.

 

The next morning Chanyeol wakes up to an empty bed. This isn’t all too surprising he knew Baekhyun had work this morning. The guy probably tried to wake him up to say goodbye but obviously failed because Chanyeol tended to sleep like a log. With a loud groan he shifts up on his bed. He lets out a tired yawn before stretching and heading to the bathroom. He hadn’t been paying much attention to his surroundings, still half asleep, so he hadn't noticed the sticky note on his mirror until he was done brushing his teeth.

 

So I left you some concealer and foundation… you might want to use them tonight if you’re going to work and um look at a youtube tutorial before putting that on...Good Luck! Love you!

 

Chanyeol looks at the paper again a little confused Why would I need make- his thoughts are instantly cut off when he sees his face. There was  a nasty bruise on the bridge of his nose and another on the right side of his forehead. He knew he hit the ground hard but he hadn't thought it would be this bad. He looked back down at the counter and sure enough the make up was there. When Baekhyun possibly had time to get him this he has no clue but he can’t help but feel a little grateful that he did. At least now he wouldn't have to go to work with a fucked up face. And Suho would probably make fun of him the whole night.

 

With one final look into the mirror Chanyeol left the bathroom and went in search for his phone. There was a certain short male he needed to share his thankfulness with.


	22. 22

After a week Chanyeol was happy to see the bruises on his face start to fade. They went from being horribly black and purple to slightly green to now a fading yellow. Thanks to Baekhyun Chanyeol had been able to cover his bruises the first couple of days but when Suho noticed the make up he had to come clean. He had suffered an immense amount of teasing but at least his bruises weren’t as bad anymore. He gave himself one more look over in the mirror before he headed out of the bathroom. He felt a little excited as he put his shoes on. Tonight he would be going on a date with Baekhyun. They hadn’t been on one for awhile. They hung out at each other's houses all the time but they hadn’t really gone out. 

 

It was a simple date. They were gonna go to a new restaurant Baekhyun had heard about and then to a bar that Chanyeol knew had a great night life. Chanyeol had been lucky enough to get the night off since the new guy at work had been willing to cover his shift. The guy was three years younger than Chanyeol and a complete clutz, but after Chanyeol took him under his wing the guy showed immense improvement. It had taken a lot of patience but Chanyeol was happy to help. Plus having this new guy meant he’d be able to switch schedules. He only hoped that the kid didn't get into to much trouble without him there. 

 

As he made his way to the car he pulled out his phone to text Baekhyun that he was on his way. Right as he was putting on his seat belt he heard his phone ring. Assuming it was Baekhyun he answered right away. 

 

“Hey babe I’m-” Chanyeol had started to say when he heard gagging noises on the other end

 

“Eww yeah no, not you babe.” a familiar voice interrupted. Chanyeol’s eyes widened and felt a little embarrassed.

 

“Suho???” he asked 

 

“Yes lover boy it's Suho.” 

 

“Uhhh what's up boss man?” Chanyeol asked grateful Suho hadn’t teased him some more but also wary because it was never a good thing when Suho called on his nights off.

 

“I need you to come in.” Suho said getting straight to the point. Chanyeol was definitely not surprised but was absolutely annoyed.

 

“Whaat?? Oh come on Suho I can’t.”

 

“Please Chanyeol! Junior here can’t handle it on his own. He already broke two glasses. And it's Friday you know how busy it gets.” Suho pleaded.

 

Chanyeol cursed under his breath. Baekhyun was definitely gonna kill him. With a sigh he told Suho he’d get to work in 20 minutes. When he hung up he called Baekhyun. Baekhyun picked up on the third ring.

 

“Wow that was fast. I’ll be down in a minute.” Baekhyun said sounding excited.

 

“Wait Baek. I’m not there yet.” Chanyeol replied feeling extremely guilty. 

 

“Oh then what’s up?” Baekhyun asked confused

 

“I’m gonna have to cancel.” Chanyeol replied wincing with just imagining how Baekhyun would look if he had told him in person

 

“What? Why?” Baekhyun asked sounding angry. Yup Chanyeol was so dead.

 

“Suho just called me. Says he needs me because the newbie apparently can’t handle it.” Chanyeol said with a sigh

 

“Are you serious?!”

 

“I know I’m so sorry”

 

“Okay but why didn’t he call someone else like Jaehyo?” Baekhyun asked

 

“Because he’s probably already there.” Chanyeol replied.

 

“He needs to hire more people.” Baekhyun grumbled.

 

Chanyeol chuckled, “Yeah I know but hey I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“No it’s fine.” Baekhyun said but his voice made it sound like it was absolutely not okay.

 

“Don’t be mad Baek.” Chanyeol whined. He knew it couldn’t be helped but he still hoped the other wouldn’t get mad at him.

 

“I’m not mad.” Baekhyun quickly replied. 

 

“You sure?” Chanyeol probed once more.

 

“Yes Chanyeol I’m sure. Shouldn’t you get going?” Baekhyun replied a little annoyed. Chanyeol couldn’t blame him though. If Baekhyun had been the one to cancel on him he would have felt more than a little disappointed too. 

 

“Yeah yeah I guess. Hey look next time Suho calls I won't answer.” Chanyeol said hoping to get a laugh out of the other.

 

Baekhyun chuckled, “I doubt it but okay. Have fun at work.”

 

“Alright. I’ll call you tomorrow maybe we can get breakfast or whatever.” Chanyeol said hopeful. Tonight was ruined, but he would definitely try to make tomorrow better.

 

“Sounds good. Good night.” 

 

“Night.” Chanyeol said solemnly before hanging up. He ran a hand through his hair in thought before deciding to just go to work. He always had a spare black t-shirt so he wouldn’t have to go all the way back to his apartment just to get changed.

 

He pulled up to SKY 20 minutes later as promised and let out a tired sigh. The place was absolutely packed. He could mope but he decided to look on the brightside and think of all the money he’d make tonight. Maybe he could take some vacation days and take Baekhyun on a trip. They could go to Busan or Seoul. Or maybe they could even go to Jeju. Chanyeol smiled to himself liking the thought of going to Jeju. He’d only been there once when he was a kid. He didn't really remember what they had gone for but it had been fun. He walked to the back and hung up his jacket. He looked around hoping to find Suho but instead he found Changkyun.

 

“You made it!” Changkyun cheered. Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the younger.

 

“What the fuck man? I thought you said you had it down.” Chanyeol said voice light.

 

Changkyun nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head. “I thought I did but I’ve never worked with such a loud crowd. I got nervous. Broke a couple of glasses….which made me more nervous and-”

 

“It’s fine kid. Just breathe. And pay attention to how I do it so next time there won’t be a need to call me in.”

 

Changkyun nodded, “Of course oh and I’m sorry for ruining your date…”

 

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at him and lifted an eyebrow at the younger.

 

At this Changkyun blushed and then stammered, “I-I-umm Suho t-told me.”

 

Of course Suho told him. Chanyeol shook his head before placing a hand on Changkyun’s shoulder, “Come on kid let's get to work.”

 

It was two hours into his shift when Chanyeol got a space to breathe. The crowd had died down considerably. Everyone had a drink and looked relaxed. People were dancing, chatting, flirting, drinking, all the normal things that happen at a bar like Sky. He was wiping down the counter when Changkyun suddenly appeared next to him calling his name excitedly.

 

He looked at Changkyun bobbing his head to say what’s up.

 

“You have to see the hot guys that just got here!”

 

“Umm you do know I’m in relationship right?” Chanyeol said with a smile. He was sure if Baekhyun had heard him he would have been very proud. His friends on the other hand would have roasted him for the next hundred years

 

“Oh come on, I just want you to see them. Acknowledging that someone is attractive doesn’t mean you’re cheating.” Changkyun pleaded.

 

“They better be as hot as you say they are otherwise I’m gonna make you clean the whole bar area by yourself.” Chanyeol warned.

 

Changkyun gave him a bright smile, “You got it.” 

 

Chanyeol followed Changkyun a short distance towards the end of the bar. He looked to Changkyun who was squinting into the crowd trying to find the two guys. When he did he pointed them out subtly enough that only Chanyeol would know what was going on. Chanyeol followed the direction and found the two figures. They were alone it seemed but all Chanyeol could see was the sides of their faces partially. Even with that there was something oddly familiar about both of them. Maybe they were regulars?

 

“Do you think I have a shot with the darker haired one?” Changkyun asked hopeful.

 

Chanyeol stared at the one Changkyun was interested in and gasped. The other male had turned giving Chanyeol a better look at his face. Of course this person was familiar. Knowing who it was made it so much easier to identify the other male that was with him.

 

“Yeah I don’t think you have a chance at all.” Chanyeol said skeptically.

 

“What? Really? Okay what about the one with lighter hair.” Changkyun asked obviously hoping he could at least get to know one of the two guys.

 

Chanyeol shook his head no keeping his lips pressed together in an effort to keep from laughing.

 

“Aww come on Chanyeol help me get their numbers. I swear I’ll cover your shifts whenever you want. I’ll even help close up tonight that way you can go home. Please?”

Chanyeol pretended to think about it. This was all too amusing. Being the asshole that he was he decided to go with it.

 

Right when he was about to say he’d help Changkyun cut him off.

 

“Oh shit they're walking over.”

 

Chanyeol turned to look and sure enough the two guys were making their way towards them. Both of them were truly good looking but the brunet was definitely Chanyeol's type. He smiled brightly as they came closer and he could see a smile on the brunet's lips as well. 

 

“Hellooo what can I get you two.” Changkyun greeted once both men were in front of them.

 

The light haired one smiled brightly before turning towards Chanyeol, “What are you trying to show off to newbie over here that you can’t say hi?”

 

Changkyun threw Chanyeol a confused look.

 

“Of course not. How’s it going Luhan?” Chanyeol greeted enjoying the way Changkyun’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Pretty good. Isn’t it Baek?” 

 

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol smile lingering on his lips, “I guess. So, bartender what do you recommend?”

 

“It depends on what type of night you want to have.” Chanyeol replied leaning onto the counter.

 

“Do you have anything that can help me forget I have an idiot for a boyfriend?” Luhan asked. From the corner of his eye Chanyeol could see the pout on Changkyuns face.

 

“I might have some ideas. Changkyun you got any suggestions?”

 

Changkyu’s eyes widened but he quickly composed himself,” I’d say to get peach or lime daiquiri.”

 

“Hmmm a daiquiri sounds good make us two peach ones.” Baekhyun said smiling at Changkyun. Chanyeol tried his best again to not laugh when he noticed the blush blooming on Changkyuns cheeks. Poor kid. He knew what it was like to have those smiles directed at him. They were quiet disarming.

 

Changkyun got to work making a show of preparing the drinks obviously trying to impress Luhan and Baekhyun.

“So what brings you guys here tonight?” Changkyun asked as he handed them the drinks.

 

“My friend Luhan here got in a fight with his moronic boyfriend so I decided to treat him out.” Baekhyun replied taking a sip from his drink while Luhan nodded along.

 

“What did Sehun do now?” Chanyeol asked genuinely curious.

 

“He got a call from this one place and I answered because he was in the kitchen. When I asked him who it was he wouldn’t tell me. I got angry because this isn’t the first time he’s gotten random calls and not told me who they are. He tells me everything. But he's just been so off lately and we just keep fighting.” Luhan said with a sad sigh.

 

“Ohh thats not good I would never treat a pretty thing like you like that.” Changkyun flirted. Luhan and Baekhyun laughed. Chanyeol couldn’t help but nod in approval. The kid had spunk.

 

“Oh man if I had maybe two more daiquiris in me and I wasn’t hopelessly in love I would have totally gone for you.” Luhan replied with a wink.

 

“Please tell me this isn’t something Chanyeol here has taught you.” Baekhyun said still laughing.

 

“Uhh no he didn’t.” Changkyun said embarrassment clear in his voice 

 

“Good. I was starting to worry he’d lost his edge.” Baekhyun said while looking at Chanyeol.

 

“Aww come on you of all people should know I’m still a great flirt.” Chanyeol replied wiggling his eyebrows at Baekhyun.

 

Luhan scoffed at that, “Please your game went away as soon as you started dating.”

 

“Daaaamn. Hey Chanyeol I really need to meet this boyfriend of yours. I want to meet the man that was able to make you lose your game and not even want to acknowledge looking at others.”

 

Baekhyun laughed merrily before saying, “Guilty”

 

Changkyun laughed but then his eyes widened in realization. “Wait! Wait wait….you’re telling me you’re Chanyeol's boyfriend?!”

 

“Yup, Changkyun meet my boyfriend Baekhyun.”

 

“A little late on the introductions don’t you think.” Luhan said before taking a sip of his drink. 

 

Chanyeol shrugged .

 

“I cannot believe you!” Changkyun whinned.

 

Baekhyun and Luhan both gave them curious looks.

“He’s just mad because I said I’d help him get either one of your numbers” Chanyeol explained.

 

“Wow Chanyeol you’ve been around Baek too much. Thats so mean.” Luhan said smiling over at Changkyun. “Hey kid, know for a fact if I wasn’t in a committed relationship I would have given you my number.”

 

“Actually Luhan he wanted Baek’s specifically.”

 

“Oh my god!” Changkyun whined in embarrassment.

 

“Oh then nevermind.” Luhan said with a shrug.

 

“Huh. I probably wouldn't have given it to you.” Baekhyun said straight out. Making Chanyeol chortle.

 

“Ouch.” Luhan said while Changkyun pressed his lips into a firm line.

 

“Not anything against you. I’m sure you can be real charming and if you work on your flirting technique you can definitely become the new Chanyeol”

 

“Not that it was my flirting that got you to date me.” Chanyeol replied.

 

“Yeah true. Flirty bartenders aren’t my type”

 

Changkyun looked uncomfortable before asking, “Wait so if flirty bartenders aren’t your type how did you end up with Chanyeol? I mean I’ve seen him working and he’s so good at it and Suho has even told me.”

 

“That is a story for another time, my child. We have customers to attend to.” Chanyeol said patting Changkyuns shoulder.

 

Baekhyun laughed and rolled his eyes, “We’ll come hang out later.” He said before hooking his arm into Luhan's and leading them to a table.

 

Once they were alone Changkyun threw Chanyeol a dejected look, “I thought we were friends.”

 

“We are.” Chanyeol replied innocently before wiping down the counters.

 

The night went on with both Chanyeol and Changkyun keeping busy. Suho stopped in randomly to see how things were going and would leave to the back and do whatever it was he did. Chanyeol would occasionally glance towards Baekhyun's table making sure his boyfriend was having a good time (and not getting hit on). People kept coming and going but thankfully Changkyun didn’t break anymore glassware. At one point in the night out of boredom Changkyun decided to make a competition out of who could get the most tips. The poor naive soul of course lost. 

 

“It's not fair! You waited on a group of ten people and most of them knew you!”

 

“Hey, you didn’t set any rules. Don’t complain.”

 

“Just give me a month. Watch it’s gonna be me making all that money.”

 

“Alright kid whatever lets you sleep at night.” 

 

Changkyun was going to reply but right before he could speak they heard loud cheering. Both of them turned to the direction of the noise and Chanyeol's heart nearly stopped. Next to him Changkyun hollard enthusiastically.

 

Surrounded by a group of people were Luhan and Baekhyun dancing sinfully on the tables. How this could have happened Chanyeol had no idea. He swore he had seen them earlier still pretty sober. When had they gotten drunk enough to dance on tables?

 

“Oh hell no!” Suho said somewhere behind him. Chanyeol turned to look at his boss with an apologetic shrug.

 

“You’re boyfriend needs to stop doing this type of shit. Go get him down from there.” Suho ordered.

 

“You’re boyfriend does this often?” Changkyun asked in amazement making Chanyeol wince.

 

“No. It's just this is the second time this has happened.” Chanyeol explained staring out into the crowd and watching a very familiar scene. He smiled to himself as he remembered that night. But Changkyun’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

“Damn, he a freak.” Changkyun said enthusiastically.

 

“Do you want to get fired?” Chanyeol asked glaring at Changkyun.

 

“No.” Chankyun replied instantly shrinking away from Chanyeol.

 

“Then shut up.”

 

“So you gonna go get him down or?” Changkyun asked nervously after a short awhile.

 

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” Chanyeol said annoyed beyond belief. With a sigh he pulled out his phone and dialed Sehun's number. To his relief Sehun answered right away and said he’d be here in a few minutes. Chanyeol took a deep breath before hopping over the counter and heading over to where Luhan and Baekhyun were dancing.

 

He fought his way through the rowdy crowd wondering again how the fuck those two had gotten so drunk. Luckily Baekhyun spotted him and stopped dancing which forced Luhan to stop to.

 

“You! Bartender guy! Get me another drink.” Baekhyun yelled pointing a finger directly at him.

 

Well fuck. “Baek come on get down from there. This isn’t safe.”

 

Baekhyun crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at him or at least that's what Chanyeol thought he was trying to do because it looked more like he was squinting at him. “You can’t tell me what to do. Watch I’m gonna tell my boyfriend and he's friends with the manager and then they’re gonna fire you.”

 

“Babe I am your boyfriend.”

 

Baekhyun blinked at him before his eyes widened. “Ohhhh.”

 

“Yeah so are you coming down or do I have to force you down.”

 

Baekhyun contemplated it for a second before shaking his head no. “I want to dance. I don't want to come down. And Lulu doesn't either. Right Lu?”

 

Luhan of course shook his head no and giggled cutely. Chanyeol really needed Sehun here because he was in no way shape or form ready to deal with that. 

 

“Baek if you come down I’ll make you a blue motherfucker. How does that sound?”

 

Baekhyun thought about it before shrugging and jumping off the table. Chanyeol was quick in semi catching him and straightening him out so he could find his balance. Seeing Baekhyun off the table Luhan followed suit except he landed on Sehun who magically appeared at the right time. The crowd dispersed and Chanyeol let out a breath.

 

“So where's my drink?” Baekhyun asked blinking tiredly. Chanyeol was overwhelmed with how cute Baekhyun looked he couldn't stop himself from kissing him. Baekhyun returned the kiss sloppily but hummed in satisfaction. 

 

 

His night didn't end there though. Nope. The night truly ended when Chanyeol had finally gotten Baekhyun and himself into bed only for the shorter to throw up all over the floor and then proceed to pass out. It was then that Chanyeol realized that this had to be love as he smiled fondly at Baekhyun's face cleaning him off before cleaning up his floor.


	23. 23

Chanyeol looked at the time on the screen of his phone. It was getting closer to the time where Baekhyun would be let out from work and he was feeling restless.  Mostly because he wanted to make sure to catch Baekhyun before he walked to his own car. He had decided earlier in the day that he would surprise Baekhyun and take him on a date. This was of course to make up for the fact that they hadn't been able to go on a date even two weeks after they had tried and Chanyeol had been called into work.

 

They had tried many times over the two weeks, but it just never worked out. Baekhyun would be caught up with work or too tired to want to go out and the same could be said about Chanyeol.  They still hung out over each other's places twice a week, but they hadn’t been out together in a long time.  Chanyeol felt like he was getting cabin fever from constantly staying in his house or going over to Baekhyun's house.

 

But that was all going to change tonight. He was determined to make this work. In mild preparation he decided to get tickets to see the new Spiderman movie remembering his boyfriend was a huge Marvel fan and the fact that Baekhyun had not shut up about it for the past two weeks. After the movie he would ask Baekhyun what he wanted to do because Chanyeol was afraid to jinx it.

 

He didn’t want to have any real plans because any attempt made in the past never worked. So he felt that if he just went with it maybe just maybe it would all work out. All he had to do now was hope Baekhyun was up for it to. From their conversation earlier Baekhyun seemed to be in a good mood. He had even made plans to go to Chanyeol's place. Which Chanyeol went along with because of course he didn't want to ruin his little surprise. With one last glance at his phone Chanyeol decided to pull up to the front of the building.

 

As he was pulling up his phone went off. He looked on his dash and smiled to himself when he saw who it was. Without hesitating he picked up the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey! I just got off work so I’ll be at your place in like a half hour. Have you eaten yet?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol could already see Baekhyun stepping out of the building so he inched his car further so that Baekhyun would see him.

 

“Uhh no I haven't eaten yet. Why?” he replied as he parked his car and waited.

 

“Because I was thinking we could get chinese tonight. You know from that one place we really like.” Baekhyun replied. Chanyeol could clearly see Baekhyun now. He was holding his phone to his ear and a small laptop bag hung from his shoulder.  He admired the way Baekhyun's hair looked as the breeze lifted parts of it around. He really was handsome.

 

“Uhh yeah sure we could do that.” Chanyeol replied just waiting for Baekhyun to notice the car in front of him.

 

“Why don’t you sound so certain? Are you not in the mood for Chinese?” Baekhyun asked crossing the street not looking both ways and making Chanyeol groan.

 

“Did you really just cross the street without looking both ways?” Chanyeol asked in disbelief as Baekhyun kept walking past his car. He watched as Baekhyun froze in his steps to look around him and then their eyes met.

 

“Chanyeol!! What the fuck?” Baekhyun exclaimed as he walked back toward Chanyeol's car and put his phone away.

 

Chanyeol let his window down and greeted his shocked boyfriend, “Well, hello there.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked surprise etched to his features.

 

Chanyeol gave him a warm smile before cocking his head to the side so that Baekhyun would get in the car.

 

Baekhyun just looked at him confused. “Seriously what's going on?”

 

Chanyeol sighed, “Just get in the car.”

 

“No. Whats going on?”

 

“Baek, babe, please we’re going to be late.”

 

“Late? To what?” Baekhyun asked skeptically.

 

“Will you just please get in the car.” Chanyeol pleaded

 

“I will if you tell me what’s going on.” Baekhyun replied

 

“What if I say it's a surprise?” Chanyeol tried again really debating to just to tell Baekhyun about his surprise.

 

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at him, “A surprise?”

 

“Yes a surprise.” Chanyeol replied finding it a little funny that Baekhyun was reluctant to get in the car. Maybe he should try surprising his boyfriend more often so that the other is more trusting.

 

“It’s not like our anniversary right?” Baekhyun asked still looking reluctant to get in the car.

 

“No, Baek it is not our anniversary.” Chanyeol said shaking his head.

 

“Oh my god! Is it your birthday?!” Baekhyun exclaimed with wide eyes making Chanyeol laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?” Baekhyun asked confused.

 

“You are. No it's not my birthday I’m mildly hurt you don't remember when it is.”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him,“I doubt you remember mine.””

 

Chanyeol was going to reply but he absolutely blanked. Damn. When was his birthday?

 

“Ha! See I knew you wouldn’t remember.”

 

“Alright fine we don’t know each other's birthdays now will you please get in the car.” Chanyeol snapped making Baekhyun scoff.

 

“Attitude much? What if I don’t want to get in the car?” Baekhyun challenged.

 

“Then you’re gonna regret it.” Chanyeol said with a shrug.

 

“You know this whole mysterious thing isn’t your thing. So how about you just tell me what’s going on.”

 

Chanyeol threw his head back on his seat and groaned. This was definitely not going how he imagined.  

“Remind me never to try and surprise you” Chanyeol said leaning forward to look at Baekhyun. Baekhyun chuckled before going around the car to get into the passenger side. Once he was all settled in he spoke “Okay Mr.Mysterious where are you taking me?”

 

Chanyeol sighed before shifting gears and driving off. “I’m taking you to the movies”

 

“Ooooh really? And is the movie also part of the surprise?” Baekhyun asked voice teasing.

 

“Yes. So don’t ask because I’m not telling you.” Chanyeol said winking at Baekhyun.

 

“Oh so mysterious. Alright fine. I am curious as to what brought this on though…”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Why are you being so mysterious. I mean I called you earlier why didn’t you mention that you wanted to go to the movies?”

 

“What I can’t try to surprise my boyfriend?” Chanyeol asked back peeking over at Baekhyun.

 

“You can’t answer my question with a question.” Baekhyun replied shaking his head in disapproval.

 

“Do you not like surprises Baek?” Chanyeol asked curiously. He was trying to understand why this seemed to be a big deal to Baekhyun.

 

“Maybe.” Baekhyun replied curtly.

 

Chanyeols eyes widened in shock. “What?! You really don’t like surprises?”

 

“Ugh. Okay yes I don’t like surprises. I like being part of the surprise, but being surprised not so much.” Baekhyun replied crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

They were not far from the theater now and Chanyeol chanced a look over at Baekhyun while they waited for the light to turn green.

“Why not?” he asked looking at Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun shrugged before answering, “I don’t know. It makes me a little anxious.”

 

“Well I promise that you’ll like this surprise.”

 

“What if I don’t?” Baekhyun asked voice teasing making Chanyeol feel relaxed.

 

“I won’t surprise you anymore.” Chanyeol offered making Baekhyun laugh, “But I honestly do think you’re gonna like this movie.”

 

“I guess we’ll see.” Baekhyun said smiling brightly.

 

Chanyeol shook his head in amusement as he pulled into a parking spot. They both got out of the car with Chanyeol quickly pulling Baekhyun close to him. Baekhyun smiled up at him and kissed him quickly on the cheek. They walked into the theater with Chanyeol's arm loosely hanging on Baekhyun's shoulder. Once they got to the ticket booth Chanyeol took out his phone to get the tickets out.

 

“Two tickets to Spiderman.” The usher said while handing Chanyeol two printed tickets.

 

“Spiderman?” Baekhyun whispered obviously shocked. Chanyeol laughed leading them to the the right room where the movie would be playing. They looked for their seats and Chanyeol could just feel the excitement coming off of Baekhyun in waves. He smiled proudly to himself.  He knew Baekhyun would like this surprise.

 

After the movie, which Baekhyun absolutely enjoyed, they went to get dinner at one of the restaurants nearby. The whole time there Baekhyun and Chanyeol eagerly discussed the movie. Chanyeol may be a DC fan at heart, but he could not deny that the movie had been great. They ate their food and when they were just getting to leave Baekhyun got a text that really made the night memorable.

 

“Oh my god.” Baekhyun had exclaimed as he shoved his phone into Chanyeol's face.  Chanyeol pulled the phone away a little to properly see what Baekhyun was trying to show him.

 

Baekhyun had gotten a picture message from Luhan that simply had his hand and a ring on his ring finger with a caption that read, “I said yes.”

 

“Guess Sehun finally did it.” Chanyeol said chuckling to himself. He remembered how nervous Sehun had been all month trying to figure out the best way to propose. Chanyeol briefly wondered what Sehun ended up doing and decided he would text him later to ask.

 

“I can’t believe it.” Baekhyun said in amazement taking back his phone and staring at the picture awhile longer.

 

“Babe you’ve been knowing this was going to happen.” Chanyeol said taking the other's hand and leading them out of restaurant.

 

“I know. I know. It's just wow. It actually happened.” Baekhyun said still in amazement. “I mean I’m happy  for him. I really am. I know I don’t necessarily get along with Sehun all the time but he’s the best for Luhan. I’m just….I’m both excited and shocked.” Baekhyun finished looking up Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol smiled over at him before pulling him closer to his side, “Well I guess this means you’ll be busy planning a wedding”

 

“Shit you’re right.” Baekhyun gasped making Chanyeol chuckle.

 

Baekhyun found himself in a celebratory mood once they got in the car and told Chanyeol to drive them back to Chanyeol’s place. After a few beers both Chanyeol and Baekhyun couldn’t stop laughing and eventually they both passed out in each other's arms. Both completely satisfied with their night out.

 

It wasn’t until a good month later that Sehun and Luhan announced they would  be throwing an engagement party. A party that of course Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been roped into helping plan. Chanyeol hadn’t really wanted to be part of the process, but because he was the boyfriend to the best friend of the groom he ended up having no choice.

 

He did however take great comfort in having Sehun around as well. Both men knew next to nothing when it came to planning extravagant parties. They both just did as they were told and most of the time it was the heavy lifting type of things. It wasn’t all bad to say the least. Chanyeol did have some fun and felt a great sense in pride when Luhan asked him if he knew any good bartenders to fill in for the night of the party, and what type of drinks should be served.  Chanyeol had wanted to bartend for them personally as an engagement gift, but Baekhyun was absolutely against the idea. He had told him they were supposed to attend the party together and him bartending the event was not the same. Chanyeol for his part could see where Baekhyun was coming from and decided to recommend Jaehyo for the job.

 

Everything was coming along nicely. The invitations had been sent out, the location booked, the caterers hired, and the dj payed.

As the days came closer to the big event Chanyeol felt himself bubbling with excitement. He’d never been to any type of engagement party. None of his friends were the type to get engaged, except maybe Suho, but other than that the people he’d hung out with weren’t the type. He didn’t even think of himself to be in a steady relationship and now here he was with his boyfriend of almost a year preparing to go to their friends party. It was oddly domestic. Not in a bad way. But different. Chanyeol in his lifetime had gone to many parties and had countless flings. He didn’t miss it. But it was interesting for him to see how much of his life changed because of Baekhyun.

 

During the whole party planning process Chanyeol couldn’t help but wonder if him and Baekhyun would ever get that far. If they would ever get engaged and get married.

He wasn’t completely against the idea. But being around so much talk of engagement really made him think about it. He was the type of guy that lived in the present. He didn’t like to worry too much about the future because it was pointless. Worrying about the future made him feel like he would miss out on the stuff that was happening around him now.  Even when he asked Baekhyun to be his boyfriend and even after he fell in love, Chanyeol didn’t think of what all of it meant. He didn’t think of how all of that could lead to something more.  All he really knew was that he wanted Baekhyun in his life. And for right now, he was fine. Content with the relationship he had, but he also wondered if Baekhyun would want more. If he would want to be engaged and get married.

 

A part of Chanyeol knew they weren’t quite ready for all that. But the thought had to have crossed Baekhyun's mind at some point if it was crossing Chanyeol's now.  Maybe it was something worth bringing up some time in the near future. But not today. Today he had work to do.

 

Chanyeol got off from work at around four in the morning. He was supposed to get off at three, but some morons decided to have a fight and he and Suho had to separate the two drunk assholes. The police had been called shortly after, and of course they questioned him about it. They closed up the bar but he still had to stay behind to help Changkyun and Jaehyo with the clean up. He let out a sigh of relief when he spotted his car in the now empty streets.

 

He quickly made his way over to it and got in. His bed the only thing on his mind as he drove. When he opened the door to his apartment on couch, passed out was Baekhyun. He wasn’t surprised that Baekhyun was there. That was normal.

 

Over the last month Baekhyun had been crashing more and more at his place because some of Luhan's relatives were staying at his apartment.  Baekhyun had done it out of the love he had for Luhan but later found realized he felt really uncomfortable in his own home. Luhan's relatives only spoke Chinese; they weren’t really bad they just couldn’t communicate, so Chanyeol told him he could stay over at his place whenever the environment was just too suffocating.

 

Chanyeol still couldn’t believe how grand the whole party was going to be. Originally, he had thought it was gonna be a small get together but then Luhan had explained that it had to be big otherwise his relatives would get mad and some other stuff Chanyeol didn’t really understand. Baekhyun had only offered up his apartment because Luhan and Sehun had both of theirs full with their parents and siblings. You would think they were getting married with the amount of people who decided to show up. Chanyeol shuddered to think of what the actual wedding would be like.

 

He tried his best to quietly take off his shoes and shuffle over to Baekhyun, but that didn’t go as planned because his hardwood floors decided to be extra squeaky with every step that he took. Chanyeol was right in front of Baekhyun when he slowly opened his eyes and blinked up at him.

 

“Hey...”  Chanyeol greeted awkwardly.

 

Baekhyun rubbed at his eyes tiredly before slowly sitting up. Chanyeol found the act adorable and couldn't help but sit down and pull Baekhyun into a hug. Baekhyun let himself be pulled into the hug and asked quietly what time it was.

 

“It's almost 5 in the morning.” Chanyeol said into Baekhyun's hair. Baekhyun pulled away then and looked at Chanyeol wide eyed.

 

“Why did you get home so late?”

 

Chanyeol chuckled, “Babe I always come late the real question is why did you sleep on the couch?”

 

“Yeah you come home late but not this late I thought the bar closed at 2 and with clean up you leave at 3.”

 

Well, someone memorized his schedule, Chanyeol thought mildly surprised. Not that his schedule was hard to remember but still. He hadn’t expected Baekhyun to pay that much attention.

 

Chanyeol ran his fingers through Baekhyuns hair and smiled. “Yeah but there was a bar fight tonight. The police came and well, clean up was a little more extra work.”

 

Baekhyun's eyes widened comically as he looked over Chanyeol. It warmed Chanyeol's heart to see the other showing concern for him.

 

“Don't worry babe I’m fine. You also haven’t answered my question.” Chanyeol said getting Baekhyun's attention.

 

“Oh. Right. Well I was going to wait for you because I couldn’t sleep but I must've fallen asleep while watching Tom and Jerry reruns.” Baekhyun replied around a yawn.

 

“Tom and Jerry? Why were you watching Tom and Jerry?” Chanyeol asked a little amused by the fact that Baekhyun was watching cartoons.

 

“For nostalgic purposes. Plus nothing else good was on.” Baekhyun said with a shrug before leaning into Chanyeol and letting out another yawn.

 

“How about we go to sleep? “ Chanyeol whispered and in response he felt Baekhyuns head nodding against his chest.

Minutes later while they were both laying in bed. Baekhyun fast asleep.  Chanyeol thought of how nice it was to have Baekhyun here with him. To know that he had been waiting for him to come home. And right before sleep could completely consume him he thought of the possibility of this becoming his normal day to day life.


	24. 24

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun called out from the bathroom.

 

Chanyeol let out a tired sigh before sitting up in bed. He blinked tiredly at nothing trying to get enough energy to get out of the bed. He didn’t get much time to pull more energy into himself before Baekhyun called out for him again.

 

“Chanyeol I swear to god if you’re not awake!” Baekhyun yelled. Chanyeol let out a tired sigh. Today was definitely going to be a long day. The day of Luhan and Sehun’s engagement party had finally arrived. Chanyeol had been looking forward to it at first, but after he had been roped into helping he couldn’t wait for the damn thing to be over with. He took a deep breath before getting up and stretching. He tiredly made his way to the bathroom just as Baekhyun was about to call for him again.

 

“Oh good you're up!” Baekhyun said looking at Chanyeol from the reflection in the mirror as he tried to fix his hair.

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at him but bent down to give him a peck on his neck, “I can’t think of anyone capable of sleeping through you yelling at them to get up, babe.”

 

“To be fair we had an alarm and you slept through that so you forced me to wake you up this way.” Baekhyun replied passing Chanyeol his toothbrush and toothpaste. The action incredibly domestic that it made Chanyeol's heart warm. How was he going to live after this party and Baekhyun not spending so much time over at his place?

 

“I remember being woken up a lot more pleasantly two days ago. Why couldn’t you do that again this time?” Chanyeol asked loving the blush that bloomed across Baekhyun's cheeks.

 

“Because...that's only for special occasions. And if you ever want that to happen again you better be on your best behavior tonight.”

 

Chanyeol choked at that response making him cough and spit into the sink. Baekhyun laughed at him of course before leaving the bathroom. Rinsing out his mouth Chanyeol felt determined to keep Baekhyun to his promise.

 

“I hope you know I’m holding you to that!” He called out before stepping into the shower.

 

It was way later in the day when Chanyeol was finally home and able to get ready for the party. All morning Baekhyun and he had been running around town with Luhan and Sehun getting the things ready for the party. They hadn't all been together. Luhan had split the work between all of them and chose to ride with Baekhyun leaving Sehun with Chanyeol.  Chanyeol didn’t mind so much. He and Sehun had become better friends after spending the whole month planning out the party.  

 

“When are you guys even getting married?” Chanyeol had asked when they drove away from the venue after having dropped off some decorations that had just come in the mail that day.

 

Sehun had sighed, “Luhan wants a fall wedding so in like 6 months maybe?”

 

“Are you serious?!? Aren’t you guys spending too much time worrying about this party tonight?” Chanyeol exclaimed. He didn't know anything about planning a wedding but he felt like 6 months wasn’t enough time to get ready. At least not for Luhan and Sehun who he was sure were going to have a big ass wedding.

 

“That’s what I told Lu but he’s determined to pull it off. I don’t really care when we get married as long as we do.”

 

“Damn. Good luck with that.” Chanyeol had replied in awe

 

Sehun had shrugged, “We’ll be fine. Luhan's parents and my parents have already started planning since they all get along and have even offered to help with some things here and there.”

 

“Must be nice to have loaded in-laws and parents.” Chanyeol grumbled making Sehun laugh.

 

“Someone’s bitter.”

 

“Shut up rich boy. How about you tell me what's next on the list of thing we have to get done before Luhan decides it’s too much work to be engaged to you and call the whole thing off.”

 

“Hey! He so would not!” Sehun exclaimed indignantly making Chanyeol laugh.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t remember the last time he had worn a full suit. Maybe it  had been for his senior prom? Or did it count when he dressed up as Dracula two years ago? He shook his head and looked straight at his reflection in the mirror. Regardless of not being able to remember the last time he had been in a suit, Chanyeol had to admit he looked pretty good. The suit was black but had silky fabric on the lapels and above the pockets making it look so much nicer than the boring suit he had first picked out. He had to give Sehun props on his fashion sense since he had been the one to pick out the suit he was now currently wearing.  He leaned forward to fix his silk bow-tie when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

He took it out of his pocket and wasn’t even surprised to see Baekhyun's face on the screen.  He swiftly answered and put the phone on speaker so he could continue fussing with his bow-tie.

 

“Hello?” Chanyeol answered finally getting the tie to sit still

 

“Hey are you ready yet?” Baekhyun asked sounding slightly breathless.  Chanyeol could only imagine him running around his apartment making sure he had everything he needed.

 

“Pretty much.” He replied sweeping his hair to the side and away from his face.

 

“Great! Can you come get me in 15 minutes?”

 

“You know it.” Chanyeol said smiling at his reflection.

 

15 minutes later he was parked in front of Baekhyun's apartment. Luhan's family had been carted away earlier giving Baekhyun some alone time to get ready. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was excited to have his place all to himself again but part of Chanyeol wished Luhan's family would stay longer. He liked coming home from work and finding him in his bed or sprawled out on the couch. It was also super nice waking up and Baekhyun being the first person he saw in the day. Over the month that he’d spent over at his house they had even developed a morning routine.  His house was gonna feel so empty now without the others presence. He knew Baekhyun would sleep over once in awhile and that he was more than welcome to sleep over at the others but he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to not have to do that. To already live together.

 

Chanyeol was pulled out of his thoughts when his car door opened suddenly.

 

“Shit sorry I took so long. I couldn’t find my wallet” Baekhyun said as he closed the car door and settled into his seat.

 

Chanyeol turned to say something stupid but found his words died in his throat. Looking at Baekhyun all dressed up and wearing the faintest hints of make up really took his breath away. Baekhyun was gorgeous every day. And Chanyeol had never been shy to compliment the other. But the eyeliner Baekhyun was wearing really made his eyes shine and the cold air had made his cheeks a nice rosy color. He looked devastatingly handsome and Chanyeol couldn’t help but stare.

 

“What is there something on my face?” Baekhyun asked bringing a hand to his face and Chanyeol out of his daze.

 

Chanyeol smiled and shook his head no before leaning forward to steal a kiss from Baekhyun's  unsuspecting lips.

 

Baekhyun froze for a second but quickly returned the kiss.  A warm buzz filled Chanyeol at having Baekhyun return the kiss almost feverishly. He briefly debated on deepening the kiss but decided against it because Baekhyun would blame him for making them both late. So with almost hulk-like strength he separated himself from his dazzling boyfriend.  Baekhyun looked at him slightly dazed. Chanyeol couldn't help but smirk. He liked having that effect on Baekhyun.

 

“You look really handsome” Chanyeol complemented enjoying the eye roll Baekhyun gave him.

 

“I know. I spent a good amount of time on myself today. I better be looking extremely handsome” Baekhyun replied as he straightened out his suit jacket. Chanyeol couldn't help but chuckle.

 

“Don’t just laugh. Come on we need to get going otherwise we’re gonna be late” Baekhyun ordered as he put on his seatbelt.

 

“I’m sure Luhan will be too busy entertaining all his guests. Won’t even miss us.” Chanyeol said before putting the car into gear and driving to the party.

 

But no one could have prepared Chanyeol to be so utterly wrong. As soon as they walked into the building and Luhan spotted them Baekhyun was whisked away. Apparently Luhan needed Baekhyun to talk to the caterers because if anyone could get shit done it was Baekhyun. And so Chanyeol was left alone. It wasn’t too bad. He made friends with the people at the table him and Baekhyun had been assigned to. There was also an open bar that he was looking forward to abusing sometime later in the night.

 

He was listening to his seatmate telling a story of how he knew Sehun and Luhan would get married from the very first moment Sehun had introduced Luhan as his boyfriend when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it could be and was pleasantly surprised to see Jongdae smiling at him.

 

“Jongdae!” Chanyeol greeted.

 

“Hey! Hows it going?”

 

“Pretty good. Did you just get here?”

 

“Yeah. I was caught up with traffic and I may or may not have gotten lost.”

 

Chanyeol laughed “ Glad you could still make it.”

 

“Same. I’m mostly happy I haven’t missed the food...I havent missed the food have I?” Jongdae asked eyes going wide with panic.

 

“Nah you’re fine. There’s actually a delay or something because Luhan took Baekhyun to go talk to the caterers” Chanyeol replied reassuring Jongdae.

 

Jongdae whistled “I would hate to be those guys. Baekhyun can be a nightmare.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s why Luhan whisked him away as soon as we walked in” Chanyeol agreed. “Why don’t you have a seat?”

 

“Thanks. I’m not even sure where I’m supposed to sit.” Jongdae said as he took the empty seat next to Chanyeol.

 

“I only knew because I was roped into the planning and setting up.” Chanyeol said taking a sip from the water that were placed on the tables.

 

“Ohh that’s right you are the boyfriend of the best friend of the groom. You poor soul.” Jongdae replied solemnly.

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes “ It wasn’t all too bad. I mean in a way it was kind of fun”

 

“Right. Well I heard there was an open bar tonight and I’m planning on taking full advantage of that. Do you want anything?” Jongdae asked as he got up from his seat.

 

“You know what yeah get me a jack and coke.”

 

Jongdae nodded in reply and then headed for the bar that was set up on the other side of the room. Chanyeol took that moment to look around the room.  He recognized a few of Luhan's cousins who had been staying at Baekhyuns house. They were all at one table chatting pleasantly. He spotted Sehun talking to some other guests who Chanyeol did not know. He also saw Luhan on the other side of the room talking pleasantly to a group of people.  

 

Chanyeol had not expected to see the couple away from each other. He had assumed they would be joined at the hip most of the night. Being grossly romantic because hey this was their engagement party after all. But maybe it was for the best that they weren’t all lovey dovey. Chanyeol had been on enough double dates with those two to know they could get overly sweet. Mentally shaking himself Chanyeol scanned the room for his boyfriend. It shouldn’t take too long to chew out people… His eyes roamed around the room and then he finally spotted Baekhyun with a flute of champagne speaking to Luhan's parents. Well at least now Chanyeol knew that the other was done.

 

He kept staring in the direction of Baekhyun taking in the rigidness of his boyfriend's shoulders, the forced polite smiles and the death grip he had on his drink. Chanyeol chuckled under his breath. It was so obvious Baekhyun was irritated. He almost got up to save him from whatever Luhan's mom was saying when he saw Baekhyun bow towards the couple and turn to walk away.  

 

Their eyes met almost instantly and Chanyeol couldnt help but smile. Baekhyun returned the smile and gave a shy wave as he got closer.

 

“How’d bitching out the caterers go?” Chanyeol asked as soon as Baekhyun pulled out the chair next to him to sit.

 

“Great. I even got an extra discount. They should start serving the food soon.” he replied before downing all of his champagne.

 

Chanyeol threw an arm around the others shoulder bringing him closer and whispered in his ear. “Then why do you seem so annoyed?”

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath before looking up at Chanyeol “Because this party was a lot of work and I just wanted to enjoy it but Mrs. Lu is already talking about the wedding and ugh. I love Mrs. Lu and Luhan but I’m just not in the mood to talk about planning another event when this one isn’t even over yet.”

 

“I’m sure Luhan would understand if you weren’t so involved in the wedding.” Chanyeol replied but was shot down with Baekhyun shaking his head no.

 

“No. I can’t do that to Lu. Plus I do want to help. I just didn't think I’d have to think about it tonight.” Baekhyun replied leaning into Chanyeol.

 

“Then how about for the rest of the night we enjoy ourselves” Chanyeol suggested kissing the top of Baekhyuns head.

 

“Hmmm that sounds wonderful.” Baekhyun replied before turning his head to give Chanyeol a quick peck on the cheek.

 

And enjoy themselves they did. They talked with the rest of the people at their table. Talked to each other making jokes here and there of some of the guests questionable outfits. At one point Chanyeol remembered Jongdae had offered him a drink and looked around for him only to see him chatting up some brunette.  He smiled to himself when he saw the girl was sipping on what could possibly be his missing jack and coke.

 

The night stretched on. After a speech from Luhan and Sehun thanking all the guests for joining them dinner was served. The food was incredible and everyone was chatting happily. As he was eating he caught Luhan jokingly trying to feed Sehun who tried to get away only to at the last second just take what his fiance was feeding him. It was cute. When the guests were done eating the dance floor was opened up. The first few people to dance were actually on Luhan's side of the family. Gradually more and more people crowded the dance floor including Jongdae and the girl Chanyeol had seen him with earlier.

 

Watching Jongdae dance was probably the highlight of his night. Him and Baekhyun couldn’t stop laughing at Jongdae's awkward moves. Thankfully his dance partner wasn’t the least bit concerned. He then spotted Luhan and Sehun dancing and the contrast had him pointing out to Baekhyun who broke out into peals of laughter. Some more time passed and Chanyeol was itching to dance. He wasn’t an amazing dancer but he had more moves than Jongdae that was for sure. So when the dj played a song he knew he quickly got up from his seat and extended a hand to Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked at him confused for a brief second before realizing what was going on and taking Chanyeols hand.

 

They danced. Close together enjoying each others warmth. This was their first time ever dancing together. And they weren’t even awkward. That was mostly due to the fact that Baekhyun was a relatively good dancer. Chanyeol sort of just followed his lead. Baekhyun suddenly pulled Chanyeol real close and got on his toes to whisper something into his ear.

 

“You know I didn’t get a chance to really look at you tonight, but you look really good in a suit. I’d go as far to say you look hot.”

 

Chanyeol threw his head back in laughter then bent down to thank Baekhyun.  He had thought Baekhyun wasn’t going to compliment him at all. Better late than never he thought to himself as he spun Baekhyun around and pressed the other to his chest.  They danced for a long time. Sehun and Luhan cutting in and then eventually Jongdae made his way over to them. A circle was of course started and all of them displayed their best skills. Sehun and some guy named Jongin stole the show though. Both of them danced so fluidly and artfully. Cheers erupted from the crowd when Jongin and Sehun did a backflip simultaneously. It wasn’t until a slow song came on that Baekhyun told him Jongin was going to be Sehuns best man and how both of them had been dancing since they were kids.

 

“If Sehuns been dancing for so long why isn't he doing that?” Chanyeol asked looking down at Baekhyun.

 

“He wanted to be a choreographer but he hurt his back and couldn’t continue.” Baekhyun explained with a sad smile.

 

“Well thats tragic.” Chanyeol replied. He never had ambitions like that as a kid. Even when he went to college he went in undecided. He couldn’t imagine having to give up a dream like that.

 

“It is but at least he had editing to fall back on. I can’t imagine what he would have done if he didn't have that”Baekhyun replied.

 

“Yeah it must have been rough.” Chanyeol said.

The party was coming to an end and Chanyeol and Baekhyun were tired. It had been a long day and they both couldn’t wait to go home. Home. Baekhyun would be spending the night  at his house again because Luhan's relatives wouldn’t be leaving until the next day. He found himself thinking again of Baekhyun actually living with him. Not having to worry about dropping the other off or rushing back to his own home for a change of clothes. Going on errands together for whatever was missing in the apartment and failing at cooking for each other. Maybe being around this engagement was messing with him. Maybe it was because of the way he saw Sehun and Luhan smiling sweetly at each other when they thought no one was looking that had him craving for Baekhyun's constant presence. Because even if he loved Baekhyun they hadn’t been with each other for nearly as long as Luhan and Sehun had.

 

Moving in with each other was a huge step. It wasn’t something that just happened. At least not if you actually wanted things to work out. He didn't want to rush it. But he also didn’t know what to do about his growing desire. And the scariest question of them all was definitely what would Baekhyun think? Would he think it would be a mistake? Was he comfortable with completely sharing his space with Chanyeol? Chanyeol knew Baekhyun loved him.  He knew in the way the other would try to wait up for him. He knew because of the way Baekhyun would snuggle into him when they watched TV together. So really it wasn’t a question about love. It was a question of whether or not they were at that point in their relationship. And also would moving in together ruin it all.

 

As they made their way to Chanyeol's apartment Baekhyun laced their fingers together. Chanyeol smiled down at their interlaced hands. He was going to make a joke but then Baekhyun said something that had his heart almost completely stop.

 

“We should move in together.”


	25. Epilogue

***5 Months Later***

 

Chanyeol looks around his now empty apartment. He takes in the whole view of his living room and lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He’s nervous. The day has finally come for him to finally move in with Baekhyun and he's nervous. It was something he had wanted so bad and now that it was actually happening he couldn’t help but feel nervous. The what ifs kept going round and round in his mind. What if him and Baekhyun aren’t ready? What if they should have waited another year? What if they can’t figure out what to eat and they end up fighting? What if Baekhyun kicks him out of the apartment because he forgot to buy milk?

 

His thoughts are silenced though when he hears Baekhyun voice yelling at Sehun to be careful with whatever the other is holding. Chanyeol feels a huge weight being lifted because Baekhyun's voice reminds him that everything is going to okay. This is the person he loves and cares about. They’ll fight because they're both stubborn and it's normal. They’ll probably walk out on each other because they like being dramatic but they’ll always come back. They’ll try to fix things because he knows neither of them is really happy without the other around. Waiting won't change any of that. So taking a deep breath and smiling at the empty room Chanyeol headed out the door.

 

They both decided to move into a new apartment. Neither of them had an emotional attachment to where they were living before and had their leases ending so they thought why not start fresh.  It took awhile to find an apartment that was close enough to both their jobs but when they finally found it they couldn’t help but think how perfect it was. The place was a lot bigger than their old apartments. It had a large living room and a balcony which was nice. The bedroom also had it's own bathroom attached and the kitchen had a built in bar set up. They had an extra room which they both agreed to use as a guest room. The best part of it all was the view they got from the balcony.  Chanyeol could already picture them after a long day hanging out in the balcony drinking some red wine or coffee enjoying the view and each others presence.

 

Chanyeol was in the middle of setting down a box full of dishes when he heard Sehun and Luhan bickering in the living room.  Since Baekhyun and Chanyeol had helped plan the others engagement party they had been more than happy to help them move into their new apartment.

 

“Sehun we’ll eat when we go home. Now help me push this couch.” Chanyeol heard Luhan order Sehun.

 

“How can you expect me to have any strength when I’m starving?” Sehun complained

 

“And who’s fault is that? I told you to eat something before we came but no all you could think of was sex” Luhan accused. Chanyeol didn't want to eavesdrop but he couldn’t help to find the couples bickering entertaining.

 

“Hey!  hey it wouldn’t have been so bad if you hadn’t been wearing my shirt ” Sehun attempted to defend himself.

 

“Seriously? Sehun you’re gonna blame me?”

 

“No...I’m just starving Lu. It's not your fault you're incredibly hot and look good in my clothes” Sehun mumbled and Chanyeol had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

 

Trying his best to compose himself Chanyeol stepped into the living room “Hey I don’t know about you guys but I’m starving you guys want pizza or something?”

 

Sehun’s eyes brightened so much Chanyeol almost lost all composure. But then suddenly Baekhyun and Suho stepped into the room.

 

“Hope you guys are hungry! We brought food” Suho greeted setting some food and drinks on the kitchen counter.  

 

“Fuck yes!” Sehun cheered making Chanyeol and Luhan burst into laughter. Baekhyun eyed Sehun before taking a few steps to set some more stuff on the counter.

 

“Alright then let's eat” Baekhyun said getting the food out of the bags him and Suho had brought. Chanyeol was happy Suho and Baekhyun got along. He didn’t know what he would do if his best friend and boyfriend didn’t like each other. He wasn’t sure he could ignore it like Luhan did. They all gathered around the counter passing drinks around and food. Chanyeol stood next to Baekhyun and stool pieces of chicken randomly from the shorter just to be annoying. Baekhyun eventually ended up elbowing Chanyeol so hard he choked on his drink. This of course did not go unnoticed by Suho who fist bumped Baekhyun in approval. Chanyeol glared at both of them realizing that maybe Luhan was living the good life having Baekhyun and Sehun always bickering. Speaking of Luhan and Sehun both had decided not to stand next to the counter. Instead they sat on the couch that was still halfway in between the kitchen and living room.

 

“So have you guys thought of throwing a housewarming party?” Sehun asked around a mouthful of noodles.

 

“You’d think Luhan would have taught you some good manners by now...you’re so gross” Baekhyun said a look of disgust clear on his face. Sehun in retaliation opened his mouth wide showing it to Baekhyun who immediately gagged.

 

“We might.” Chanyeol replied hoping to distract Sehun and Baekhyun enough to prevent any sort of violence.

 

Baekhyun whipped his head around to look at Chanyeol “We are?”

 

“I mean yeah why not?” Chanyeol said with a shrug.

 

“Yeah Baek it would be so much fun!” Luhan said smiling brightly.

 

“I’d pay for any of the alcohol.” Suho offered.

 

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun bit his lip and then sigh “But who’s gonna clean up after? I’m not spending the next day cleaning this place by myself.”

 

“Babe you think I’d leave it all to you?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Really?” Chanyeol asked offended

 

“You’re really not the best at cleaning Chanyeol plus you’re incredibly lazy” Suho said nonchalantly.

 

Chanyeol glared at his friend “Alright um not helping Suho”

 

“If that's really you’re only concern me and Sehun can come by to help” Luhan offered making Sehun immediately groan out loud.

 

“I really wish you’d stop putting us both up for stuff.”

 

Everyone's eyes widened. Sehun typically went along with whatever Luhan wanted. No one knew how to process this. What was worst was that Luhan was quietly staring at Sehun. Chanyeol could see Sehun shrink back at his fiances glance. It was almost like Luhan was talking to him telepathically. The tension was thick in the room. Not being able to handle it anymore Chanyeol  let out a cough.

 

“Thanks Lu. We still have to get this place set up so who knows when we’ll be able to throw a party.”

 

Luhan shifted his gaze over to Chanyeol and nodded in understanding before eating some more. Sehun relaxed a little and that's when Luhan whispered “you’re so going to regret this”

 

Those words caused a shiver to go down Chanyeol's spine. He silently hoped whatever Luhan was planning wasn’t too bad. They still had a wedding. Which was now literally a month away. He briefly wondered if Luhan would cancel it but didn't get to dwell on the thought for long because Baekhyun started laughing.

 

Suho on the other hand went back to eating. Chanyeol could hear him mumbling something about needing new friends and although he was a little offended he couldn't help but agree.

 

It was later in the night when Chanyeol was laying on the new bed he and Baekhyun had bought that he wondered what type of threat Luhan was really giving Sehun. He was so lost in the possibilities he didn't even notice when Baekhyun had come out of the bathroom.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Baekhyun whispered next to Chanyeol forcing him to turn and look at his boyfriend.

 

“Luhan won’t cancel the wedding will he?” Chanyeol asked fully concerned for Sehun.

 

Baekhyun laughed “Of course not. He's been waiting to marry Sehun for forever. The only way those two don’t get married is if one of them dies or Luhan catches Sehun cheating on him which like connects to the whole one of them dying thing because Luhan would literally murder and I of course will be ready with the shovel. I would expect you to be out getaway driver.”

 

“Oh. So what did Luhan mean when he threatened Sehun earlier?”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes “He’s probably kicking Sehun out of his apartment for a week or just not having sex with him”

 

“Oh.” Chanyeol replied. He still felt bad for Sehun. No sex is rough. The last time Baekhyun and him got into a fight Baekhyun had pulled the no sex card on him. It sucked.

 

“You know it's kind of cute how you and Sehun are basically bros. Looking out for each other and stuff.” Baekhyun said getting comfortable in the bed.

 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at him “Why is that cute?”

 

“I don’t know I just think it is.” Baekhyun replied with a shrug.

 

“Ookay.” Chanyeol said shaking his head in mild amusement. Then he looked at Baekhyun and gave the other a smirk. It was Baekhyun's turn to be confused.

 

“Why are you smirking at me like that?”

 

“You know I was thinking…” Chanyeol started. Lowering his voice hoping to get the message across but then Baekhyun interrupted him

 

“You think?” Baekhyun asked incredulously

 

“Seriously Baek?” Chanyeol replied

 

“What?” Baekhyun replied innocently but the look in his eyes showed he was being anything but innocent.

 

“You’re unbelievable”

 

Baekhyun laughed “Okay okay what were you thinking?”

 

Instead of answering Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun close and kissed him. Baekhyun kissed him back eagerly easily threading his fingers through his hair.

 

Chanyeol broke away only to whisper “We should break in this new bed and the apartment to”

 

Baekhyun hummed before kissing Chanyeol again. Just when Chanyeol felt like things were going his way Baekhyun separated himself from him.

 

“Will you help me unpack everything tomorrow?”

 

“What?”

 

“Will you help me unpack if we continue?”

 

“Are you bribing me right now?”

 

“Is that a yes?” Baekhyun whispered close to Chanyeol's lips and letting a hand slide underneath Chanyeol's shirt. Chanyeol shivered at the touch. He literally moved in with the devil in disguise he thought to himself before crashing his lips onto Baekhyuns.

 

A week later and the apartment was fully organized. Everything had been unpacked and put in its place. Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief as he took a sip of his beer. It had taken so much work to get everything unpacked. Especially because whenever Chanyeol would place something somewhere Baekhyun would tell him to move it somewhere else.  Then Luhan came over to help and Chanyeol was left with no voice. Not that he really minded. As long as he was allowed to keep his video games in the living room he was happy.

 

He didn’t have work tonight and was just waiting around for Baekhyun to come home. They were going out to eat since they hadn’t really had time to get groceries between the move and going to work. Not that either of them had gotten any better at cooking. They could both make rice and eggs and fry the occasional chicken but that's where their talents ended. Luhan had offered to teach them but just never found the time for it.

 

Life was good. Even if they had truly only living together for a week Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel overjoyed. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be living with his longterm boyfriend he would have laughed at them. Because Chanyeol had never been the type for long lasting relationships and was even less of the type that would want to live with their significant other. Never in his life had he thought of it until he met Baekhyun. Baekhyun made him want all the domestic couple stuff and want to do everything with the other. He would never admit it to anyone but before Baekhyun he had felt a little lonely.  And now he never felt that way. It was great.

 

He looked over to the clock and noticed Baekhyun would be home any minute now. As if to prove he heard the door beeping before it being opened. He sat up in the couch and watched as Baekhyun threw his work bag on the dinning table and walked over to him.

 

“Hey babe” Chanyeol greeted.

 

Baekhyun gave him a lazy smile in return and plopped down on the couch next to him.  Chanyeol wrapped an arm his boyfriends shoulder who immediately snuggled into his side.

 

“Rough day today?” he asked.

 

Baekhyun sighed “Rough doesn’t begin to cover it. One of our authors was way behind schedule and then someone lost a manuscript. Since it was some moron in my department the boss chewed me out”

 

“That is rough you want me to fix you a drink?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head no. “No. It's fine but I’m really not up for going out tonight.”

 

“That’s fine we can order in. Why don’t you go shower and change while I order us something”

 

Baekhyun stared up at him with adoring eyes making Chanyeol feel fuzzy inside.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. It's just you're actually not that bad of a boyfriend” Baekhyun replied giving him a quick peck on the cheek before laughing. Chanyeol shoved him playfully.

 

“I’m the best boyfriend ever.”

 

“Whatever lets you sleep at night.” Baekhyun said winking at him before getting up and heading to their bedroom.

 

Chanyeol smiled at the others retreating figure. Yup this was everything he wanted and more. The future was scary but at least he had his ever sassy boyfriend along with him for the ride.


End file.
